RWBY: The Dogs Secret Lover's
by PhoneCursed87
Summary: It's almost been half a month since Blake & Yang started dating and everyone at beacon thinks it's actually quite cute. But even the sweetest things can hold a dark secret, and would it really be considered cute anymore if that secret was exposed? (Shipping is mostly Bumblebee with Zwei but other ships may start sailing too.) Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Inside the mind of Zwei

NOTE: (I couldn't fit this in the summary box so please read before hand) This fanfic is a fanmade sequel to another fanfic called RWBY A Cat's Best Friend by BlakeRose (Novandalis.) I would advise you read that fanfic before you read this one. (If you already have, just ignore all this and go straight to the story. If you happen to be BlakeRose and you don't want a sequel. it's cool, I'll just delete this and pretend it never existed.)

It was nightfall at Beacon, all the students were in their beds fast asleep waiting for their next lesson in the morning. Blake & Yang were sharing a bed, as they had been going out for almost 2 weeks, and everyone at beacon seemed to be relatively cool with it. Zwei was the only one still up though, as he was observing Blake & Yang with a pretty cocky smile.

" _Boy am I a lucky dog or what._ " Zwei said in his head, " _Two of the most hottest girls I have ever seen in my life and I have managed to have sex with both of them._ " Zwei then started to analyse them one at a time, starting with Blake.

" _The Black Haired one, what was her name again?_ " Zwei asked himself; " _Ah! Blake of course. I remember my first time with her like it was only yesterday and it was one of the best moments of my whole life, I'll admit I wasn't sure if it was going to go the way I had planned but I'm glad I didn't pussy out._ " Zwei couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the joke he just realized he made. He then looked over to Yang and started to remember all the good things that has happened between them.

" _And Yang, I've known her longer than Blake, her name speaks to me like a summer day. But that doesn't mean she's hotter in anyway. She's given me some nice treats in the amount of time I've known her. But out of all the treats she's given me, the time she let me fuck her was the best one so far._ "

Zwei then started to think back to the threesome they had a few days ago, and then came back to reality as Blake asked if it was the hottest threesome ever. " _You bet your sexy ass it was the hottest threesome ever._ " Zwei said in his head. After going over what Blake & Yang had done to him over the past days, he then changed his attention to Ruby & Weiss who were sleeping separately in their beds.

" _Hmmmm._ " Zwei thought in his head, as he started to do the same analyzing he did to Blake & Yang. " _As for those two, their pretty attractive in their own way. Ruby, very cute girl, Also known her for as long as Yang. She's given me some nice treats as well. If she let's me do the same thing like Yang did, I will love her so much more. As for the Very White girl... Weiss I believe, she's also quite hot as well. Doing her would also make me love her more too. Sadly though, I don't think they are into me enough for me to fuck them. But maybe with a lot of hinting & convincing, I'll have another two girls to have the same kind of fun with. And if by some miracle all four of them happen to be really horny in the same room with me, I can finally turn my new dream that I've had for a few days into a reality; A sweet & sexy orgy with all the girls in this room!_" After a long train of thought of just going over what had happen to him in the last few days and with what he is hoping to happen in the near future, Zwei finally decided to get some shut eye himself. He ran to a nearby corner and got himself comfortable before dozing off into his own sweet dreams. As morning arrived, every student got up and got ready for their next lesson. When Ruby woke up though, she noticed that Zwei wasn't waiting to greet her from her sleep like he normally does and was fast asleep in a corner.

" _Well that's strange of him._ " Ruby said in a confused tone.

" _What's so strange Ruby?_ " Weiss asked in a mildly sleepy tone.

" _Well, normally Zwei is waiting for me to wake up as he always gets up first. But for some reason, he's still asleep._ " Ruby explained.

" _It's probably best if you just let him sleep to be honest._ " Yang said. " _It would just be a waste of time to get him up._ "

" _I guess you're right._ " Ruby said with a sigh. " _I should probably get one of his food cans open. Just in case._ " Ruby then went to the cupboard where all the dog food cans were kept and started attempting to open one.

" _Is there really much of a point?_ " Blake asked. " _I mean were only going to a lesson, and I highly doubt we'll be gone for too long. You could just serve him when we get ba-_ "

" _Blake, no._ " Ruby said, cutting her off mid-sentence. " _Zwei may be asleep, but that doesn't mean he won't be getting up anytime soon. Also the last time he had to wait for food he wasn't happy so i'm doing this just so I don't have to deal with a sad & hungry dog when I get back._" As she got the can open she went over to Zwei's food bowl, dumped all the food from the can into the bowl, threw the empty can into the bin & got dressed & ready for the day. Weiss, Blake & Yang also got dressed & ready for the day as well, and then they all set off to their first lesson with Blake & Yang holding hands for the whole journey. Almost an hour after they left for their lesson, Zwei finally woke up and was met by surprise and disappointment as the whole room was empty so it was just him alone in the room.

" _Damn, must've spent too long admiring my girls & fantasizing about my near-future._" Zwei thought. " _Ah well, no harm done. I'll just mess around & do my things until they get back from whatever it is they do in this place._" Zwei was about to start doing his things but then something else struck his mind, and it worried him greatly.

" _Oh fuck._ " Zwei thought. " _Please don't tell me she forgot to fill my bowl before she went off._ " Zwei went over to his bowl and was relieved to find that it was filled with food.

" _OK good. It's not like what happened last time. As much as I would do it myself, all the cans are stocked well too high and i'm not really good with the can opener sadly._ " Zwei then started happily munching down his breakfast along with some water in his water bowl to help digest the food better. As he was drinking the water, he started to get flashbacks to his first time with Blake thanks to the sound of the splashing water. As the flashbacks grew more vivid in his head it started to take over his mind and then once it had, he was gone from reality.

" _G-good boy._ " Blake said, as Zwei licked her clit. A draft of wind blew threw the open window and hit behind Zwei's left ear, but Zwei was still in the flashback and he thought the wind was Blake's hand giving him a rub behind his left ear. Zwei then proceeded to fuck Blake, but as soon as he got in he snapped back to reality as a ton of water hit his leg.

" _SHIT!_ " Zwei yelled in his head and let out a surprised bark. A good part of the water from Zwei's water bowl had spilled all over Zwei's leg and paw, and the rest of it remained as a huge stain on the carpet floor.

" _Oh you stupid fucking dog, look at what you've done now._ " Zwei said in his head as he looked at the mess he had accidentally made. Zwei started to get in a panic, the girls were gonna come back any minute and they weren't gonna be happy with a stain on the floor. He then looked for something to cover up the evidence and quickly resorted to a pillow on one of the girls bed. He dragged the pillow with his teeth and placed it on the stained part of the carpet and tried to cover it up as much as possible. He then also moved his water bowl with his legs carefully as far away as possible until it hit the wall as it would hopefully make it less obvious that he's the culprit.

" _There, maybe with these cover ups they won't notice a thing. I hope._ " Zwei said only half relieved as he thinks it seemed like a good cover up but he wasn't sure if it would work. He then goes to the corner he slept in and started to wait for the girls to return. Not long after, the main door opens and all of team RWBY come in after their lesson with Weiss looking more sleepy than normal.

" _I think i'm gonna have a lie down before I do anything else._ " Weiss said with a yawn. She then went to her bed and was about to have a snooze until she noticed that her pillow wasn't there.

" _What the- where's my- oh there it is, what the hell is it doing all the way over there?_ " Weiss said as she noticed her pillow wasn't in it's normal place but found it straight afterwards. Zwei started panicking again as he saw Weiss start wandering to her pillow where he placed to cover up the mess he made.

" _Oh fuck no. Well, maybe she won't notice it still?_ " Zwei said in his head observing Weiss hoping she wouldn't notice the stain. Weiss picked up the pillow not taking notice of the stain which had Zwei relieved, but then she began realizing something wasn't right as a damp part of the pillow touched her sleeve and seeped through to her arm.

" _What the f-, WHY IS MY PILLOW WET?!_ " Weiss yelled, and then looked at the place where she retrieved her pillow and then took notice of the huge stain on the floor. " _AND WHY IS THERE A HUGE STAIN ON THE FLOOR?!_ "

" _FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK. OK, keep calm Zwei; she doesn't think you're to blame yet; just don't start doing anything suspicious._ " Zwei said in almost full panic mode.

" _Oh no, we have to get rid of it before it ruins the floor._ " Ruby said as soon as she heard about the stain.

" _I THINK WE SHOULD FOCUS ON WHO'S TO BLAME FOR THIS, MY GOD-DAMN PILLOW IS WET AND I WANNA FIND OUT WHO'S RESPONSIBLE._ " Weiss said in a very annoyed & sleepy tone.

" _We can but it's best if we focus on getting rid of the stain before it develops into some sort of mold._ " Ruby said trying to reason with Weiss.

" _RUBY, IS THIS THE FACE OF A GIRL WHO WANTS TO PLAY JANITOR? FUCK. NO. WE CAN GET RID OF THE STAIN, BUT FIRST I WANT TO FIND OUT WHO IS RESPONSIBLE & TEACH THEM A LESSON._" Weiss said through her teeth.

" _OK OK jeez, was just trying to make a point though._ " Ruby said having to give in to Weiss's idea just so as not to get punched. Weiss & Ruby looked around the area where the stain was and noticed some footprints that started very close to the stain and had multiple different paths with one of them leading to Weiss's bed.

" _AH-HA! FOOTPRINTS! WHOEVER THIS PERSON IS IS PRETTY DUMB FOR NOT CLEANING THEIR SHOES._ " Weiss said being on track for something. Zwei seemed puzzled at first as to why they mentioned footprints but then he stopped and looked more harder at the floor and then noticed all the footprints leading up to his location.

" _NO! FUCK! I AM SO DEAD!_ " Zwei said in his head with so much panic & fear.

" _Hang on, These don't look like shoe prints._ " Ruby said examining the footprints further, " _I've seen these footprints before, they belong to... oh no._ " Ruby realized who the culprit was but she didn't want to tell Weiss when she is in a bad mood like this.

" _GO ON, DON'T JUST STOP WHEN YOU CLEARLY HAVE AN ANSWER RUBY. TELL ME WHO IT IS AND I'LL GIVE THEM WHAT THEY DESERVE._ " Weiss said to Ruby when she noticed that Ruby had an idea who the culprit was.

" _I don't know if I should, you aren't actually going to hurt who's behind this are you?_ " Ruby asked worryingly.

" _RUBY WHOEVER THIS PERSON IS, THEY GOT MY PILLOW DIRTY WHEN I WANTED TO HAVE A NAP AND NOW I CAN'T CAUSE I NEED TO CHANGE IT, SO YES. NOW STOP STALLING AND TELL ME WHO IT IS OR I'LL TAKE MY ANGER OUT ON YOU._ " Weiss said getting honestly tired of Ruby's bullshit. This put Ruby in a bad position, she didn't want Weiss or anyone causing harm to Zwei. But if she doesn't tell Weiss now, the pain would just be unbearable to handle.

" _Sorry Zwei._ " Ruby said in her head, " _it's... it's... Zwei's footprints._ " Ruby said slowly and quietly.

" _WHAT?!_ " Weiss yelled at the response.

" _Yeah, it's Zwei's._ " Ruby said a lot more clear & confidently.

" _NO! YOU LITTLE BACKSTABBING BITCH!_ " Zwei yelled in his head with so much shock & betrayal in his eyes.

" _RIGHT! THAT'S IT! WHERE IS THE LITTLE SHIT?! I AM GOING TO DISCIPLINE THE FUCK OUT OF HIM WHEN I SEE HIM!_ " Weiss bellowed looking around trying to find him. Zwei with so much fear attempted to hide under a bed hoping that it would be enough cover to shield him from Weiss.

" _Weiss wait, please don't hurt him I know he messed up your pillow but i'm very sure it was just an accident._ " Ruby said trying to calm Weiss down.

" _I DON'T NEED ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU RUBY. ONCE I FIND THAT STUPID DOG OF YOURS, I'M GIVING HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!_ " Weiss yelled still looking around trying to find him.

" _Look I'll discipline him the next time I see him but can we just get rid of the stain on the floor please? we've wasted a lot of time trying to find out the culprit that I feel like if we don't do something soon about it, it'll stick to the carpet._ " Ruby said to reason with Weiss a 2nd time.

" _WE'VE WASTED TIME? WE'VE. WASTED. TIME?! ARE YOU SAYING ALL THIS TIME WE COULD'VE JUST WIPED UP THE MESS YOUR FUCKING DOG MADE, AND THEN ACT LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED?! WHAT ABOUT MY PILLOW RUBY?! WHAT ABOUT-_ " Weiss stopped herself before realizing there is something she should have done minutes ago.

" _OK, YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK BEATING UP ZWEI, I'LL JUST DO WHAT I SHOULD HAVE DONE BEFOREHAND._ " Weiss said as she cracked her knuckles.

" _Shit._ " Ruby said in her head, realizing her mistake now that she's made Weiss turn her attention on her. Weiss then started to scream angrily, holding a fist up in the air and charging towards Ruby, Ruby seeing this immediately went to cover her face with her hands and close her eyes in a flinch. Weiss then took a wild swing towards Ruby and missed completely, sending her in a spin before collapsing to the floor sleeping. Surprised that no pain was received when expected, Ruby opened her eyes and lowered her hand to look for Weiss and found her sleeping at her feet.

" _Well, guess she really did need a nap after all._ " Ruby said with a nervous chuckle. Ruby carefully picked up Weiss's arms and looked to Blake & Yang who had just watched the whole thing go down with a shocked expression.

" _One of you mind giving me a hand please?_ " Ruby asked.

" _Uhh, sure._ " Yang said, still shooken up from what had happened between Ruby & Weiss. Yang picked up Weiss's legs and put them on Weiss's bed as Ruby did the same thing to her arms.

" _Blake would you change Weiss's pillow sheets please?_ " Ruby asked to Blake who was still looking shocked.

" _Well, OK._ " Blake didn't really like the idea of extra washing as she does a lot for herself but seeing as what went down she decided to just do it for once.

" _What should we do with the stain on the floor?_ " Yang asked after they got Weiss on the bed.

" _Duh. clean it up, what else are we gonna do with it?_ " Ruby said seeming like it was one of the dumbest questions ever asked to her. Ruby went over to the cupboard and took out the spray & wipes, she handed the spray to Yang whilst keeping the wipes to herself and Yang couldn't help but point out the obvious.

" _Doesn't this seem like a one person job? I'm pretty sure either one of us could've done it without assistance._ " Yang said questioning why she was only getting the spray & not the wipes.

" _Well, no offense but you spray better than I do & as for wiping I think I win that competition if it was just you and me._" Ruby explained to Yang. Both of them went over to the part of the floor that was stained with water but before they could start cleaning up, a knock on the door came to stop them.

" _Did you invite someone over or something?_ " Yang asked as the knocking stopped.

" _No._ " Ruby said with certainty as the knocking came back. Ruby went to the door to answer who it was and standing right outside was Glynda Goodwitch with an expression that looked curious and concerning.

" _Oh, uh, hey Miss Goodwitch._ " Ruby said trying not to sound surprised but failing miserably.

" _Afternoon Ruby._ " Glynda responded with a questionable tone.

" _So, I assume you have a mission for us?_ " Ruby assumed.

" _No I'm just here to ask about all the yelling coming from this room._ " Glynda said getting straight to the point.

" _Oh uh, that; yeah._ " Ruby said looking down with a shy expression.

" _Would you mind explaining it to me then?_ " Glynda asked.

" _Well, it's basically a small problem that got WAY out of hand._ " Ruby said in very brief detail.

" _That's not good enough, I know you may be shocked but for the sake of everyone it's best if you go into more detail._ " Glynda responded formally.

" _OK. so Weiss was going to sleep but her pillow was moved to some random part of the room and when she picked it up, she noticed it had some stain on it which had also been on the floor and she wanted to find who was responisble. I kinda figured it would be best to just clean it up beforehand just so it doesn't turn moldy, but sadly Weiss wouldn't budge. We found some mucky footprints that were around the stain so Weiss instantly thought that whoever the footprints belong to is the person who got her pillow and part of the floor stained, but then I looked closer at the footprints and sadly discovered that the footprints belonged to my dog Zwei._ "

" _Wait, you have a dog?_ " Glynda asked interrupting Ruby's explanation.

" _Well, it's really my dad's dog but he gave it to us for some reasons about leaving patch._ " Ruby explained to Glynda about Zwei as no-one other than her, her team & Professor Oobleck knew about Zwei's existence.

" _Oh OK, well finish off the explanation about the yelling please._ " Glynda said after almost going off-topic.

" _Well, as soon as Weiss heard about me saying that I know who it was she demanded me to tell her who it was. Seeing as it was Zwei and I was afraid she would probably hurt him a lot if she knew, I asked her if she really was going to hurt the person behind this and she said yes and also to stop stalling and just tell me who it was already before she would do the things she planned for Zwei on me. I really didn't want Weiss to hurt Zwei but at the same time I didn't want to have to explain why I have so many bruises & cuts on my face whenever one of my friends comes up to me, so sadly I told Weiss it was Zwei and she just started to look for him. I tried reasoning with Weiss but that just ended so badly that despite me telling her who made the stains, she went to punch me and as soon as I saw that I flinched and hoped to reduce the pain. Fortunately though I think Weiss missed me and the next thing I know was that I was still waiting for pain but Weiss was sleeping next to my feet._" Ruby fully explained. Glynda seemed quite shocked at how long the explanation went on for, but didn't really hear much about yelling though.

" _So, was it you or Weiss that was yelling?_ " Glynda asked for confirmation.

" _It was Weiss._ " Ruby said as soon as she heard the question.

" _Oh, OK makes sense. So I assume you're cleaning up the mess now?_ " Glynda asked.

" _Pretty much, we were just about to clean the floor before you knocked as a matter of fact._ " Ruby said.

" _Oh! well sorry for bothering you, guess I'll leave you to that._ " Glynda said before wandering off. Ruby slowly closed the door and got back to the wipes to wipe up the stain that had been sitting there for almost 30 minutes.

" _So, who was that at the door?_ " Blake asked out of nowhere.

" _Goodwitch._ " Ruby responded.

" _Oh, what did she want?_ " Blake asked.

" _Well, she was just curious about all the yelling that Weiss was doing and wanted to know what caused it and that._ " Ruby responded.

" _Doesn't surprise me._ " Yang said getting into the conversation. " _You could've probably heard Weiss from anywhere in beacon, I would be surprised if no-one had actually noticed all the yelling and seemingly thought it was just nothing._ " After cleaning up all the mess and returning the spray & wipes to their proper position, Ruby & Yang thought it would be a good idea to go for a walk to try and get over most of what just happened but Blake had something else on her mind.

" _You two go ahead, I think i'll just stay here and read for the time being._ " Blake said when asked to go for a walk.

" _Are you sure?_ " Ruby asked, unsure of Blake's decision to stay. "i'm definitely not staying after what was going on here."

" _It's fine. Also I don't think Weiss is really angry with me or Yang since we didn't really do much of anything, and I probably think Weiss would not exactly like to wake up to no-one in the room like I do._ " Blake said

" _OK Blake, see you later then._ " Ruby said as she started to walk off, Yang gave Blake a little goodbye kiss before wandering off as well. Blake then got on her bed and got out her favourite book Ninja's of Love.

" _Where was I again?_ " Blake said in her head looking for the little corner fold she made in the book to remember where she was last time and found it not long after. As Blake read on from where she was last time in the book, she arrived at a scene about blow jobs.

" _I bet I could recreate this in real life now. Thanks to what I've managed to get in the past few days._ " Blake thought thinking about trying something but then realizing it was not possible.

" _Ah shit. That's right, Yang doesn't have a dick. And I don't think Sun is gonna be interested now that i'm clearly with Yang._ " As Blake let out a sigh and fell to a supine position on her bed, Zwei got out from his hiding spot as he realized Weiss was fast asleep and hopped on to Blake's bed to see how she was doing which made Blake sit up and fix her eyes on him.

" _Huh, wonder where he was hiding when Weiss was having a mental breakdown._ " Blake thought as Zwei had slightly surprised her as he seemingly came from out of nowhere. After Blake started to calm her little shock caused by Zwei, she started to have some weird thoughts and memories involving her & Zwei.

" _Wait a minute._ " Blake thought as the flashbacks grew in her head, " _Well, it seems kinda risky to do. Weiss is literally right there and I don't know how long Ruby &_  
 _Yang will be with their walk. But I really want to imitate what I just read in my book._ " As Blake continued to think about it, Zwei casually walked up to her and licked her cheek which made Blake make her decision.

" _Ah fuck it, I think they'll be gone for long enough. And as long as I don't make too much noise, Weiss should just sleep through it._ " Blake thought finally coming to a conclusion. Blake then started to rub Zwei in all the good places making him lie down on the bed with his back against it.

" _Perfect._ " Blake thought seeing as Zwei was laying down in the best position for her to try what she wanted. She then got up to her knees and shuffled a little bit to get in the best spot possible for this, she then started to rub Zwei's chest and sides until she noticed Zwei's shaft standing up fully which made her come to a complete stop.

" _I guess it's time to give you a nice treat._ " Blake said softly looking at Zwei. Blake then slowly brought her hand down from Zwei's side to his doggy penis and started to grip it firmly, she then proceeded to move her hand up & down Zwei's member slowly at first but speeding up gradually over time.

" _Ahhhh, Oh my god._ " Zwei thought as Blake jerked him off. After a minute of stroking, Blake then started to remember other things that happened in the scene she was trying to create and then brought her hand up to the highest point of Zwei's dick, got her tongue out, brought her head down to the bottom of it and slowly dragged it upwards until it almost touched her hand.

" _WOW! Fuck me this is incredible!_ " Zwei thought as he felt the pleasure of Blake's tongue on his cock. Blake then repeated the process several times and on the last one, brought her hand down to the bottom of Zwei's cock and her head up to the top to make a few licks at the tip of it before putting the top half of it inside her mouth.

" _Ohhhh yeessss._ " Zwei thought as Blake started to move her head up & down slowly. Blake then started to go faster after some time but Zwei was wanting something slightly different than increased speed.

" _Go on, go further. Put all of it inside you, you know you wanna._ " Zwei thought trying to send the message to Blake in hopes she would give him what he really wanted. Blake then placed her hand on the outer part of Zwei's thigh and then slowly brought her head further down until she had all of Zwei's dog meat inside her mouth which greatly excited Zwei.

" _Ohhhhhh yeeeesssss, that's it good girl._ " Zwei thought as Blake did what he wanted her to do. Blake then repeated her movement she did before and also put her free hand down to her panties and started to rub her vagina and started to moan with pleasure which was luckily muffled heavily by Zwei's member. As the process continued on, Zwei could feel himself on the verge of an orgasm and started to pant more heavily and intense.

" _Ahhh! Keep going, I'm so close! Oh fuck! Oh FUCK! YYYEEHH-HHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!_ " Blake then came to a grinding halt as shots of semen spewed in her mouth and throat while Zwei's heavy & intense panting was replaced with a long deep dog groan. Blake slowly brought her head up from Zwei's member until it was no longer in her mouth. Blake then licked her lips trying to get the rest of the sperm and then swallowed it with the rest that was in her mouth as well. She then looked at Zwei with a happy expression as Zwei was still trying to calm down from the powerful climax he had just gone through. As the feeling of pleasure started to fade away, Zwei looked to see Blake staring at him eagerly.

" _Wow. She is amazing._ " Zwei thought.

" _Guess you liked it then huh? I could maybe do this again at some point. Especially if it's with you, you little cutie pie._ " Blake said to a very horny Zwei and also tracing her finger on his body. Upon hearing this, Zwei suddenly barked in excitement & joy which had awoken a sleeping Weiss.

" _Uh oh._ " Blake thought as she heard Weiss getting up, Zwei also heard Weiss awaking and immediately bolted under Blake's bed as he remembered all the things Weiss was gonna do to him if she found him. Weiss still a little drowsy, rubbed her eyes and then looked around to see the room not how she saw it previously. Ruby & Yang were not present and she had just noticed that her pillow was nowhere in the room. Weiss started to worry a little bit until she looked over to see Blake on her bed reading and calmed down slightly but felt like some questions needed answering.

" _Hey Blake._ " Weiss said trying to get her attention. Blake set her book down and looked over to Weiss knowing she wanted something.

" _Yes Weiss?_ " Blake responded

" _You wouldn't happen to know where Ruby & Yang wandered off to would you?_" Weiss asked

" _They went for a walk which was i'd say 15 minutes ago._ " Blake responded

" _Well, hopefully their on their way back. I just want to apologize for what I did._ " Weiss said remembering her dramatic show she gave when she was wanting to sleep beforehand.

" _You probably should do that, you yelled so much Glynda had to come over and ask what was going on._ " Blake said back

" _Well, to be fair I was tired and I didn't want to have to do more things when I wanted to get some shut eye. I know I over reacted but keep in mind that I was tired and honestly just wasn't in the right mood._ " Weiss mentioned

" _As weird as this sounds, I don't really blame you._ " Blake responded " _I'm pretty sure quite a lot of people end up getting mad when something's pissed them off and their tired as well, although I don't know if they get as mad as you did but it's not like it's something a total bitch would do._ "

" _Thanks, I'm happy to see that were on the same page sorta._ " Weiss responded and then realizing her pillow was missing and asked the next question. " _Oh! and you wouldn't happen to know where my pillow is?_ " Weiss asked.

" _It's in the washing room._ " Blake said knowing the question was gonna come eventually. " _Ruby asked me if I could wash your pillow sheet as you dozed off and as much as I hate having to do more washing as I do enough for myself, I decided to do it anyway seeing as what went on and before you ask; the stain is gone. Ruby & Yang cleaned it up before they took a stroll so you shouldn't worry about that at all._"

" _Oh ok, thanks a lot I guess._ " Weiss said with an odd tone. Weiss then got up from her bed and then made her way to the washing room where her pillow was but she couldn't help but ask Blake if she had also taken a nap as well as she noticed some weird substance that was on her lip. Blake didn't know what Weiss was talking about at first, but then as she placed the back of her hand on her lip she realized that she had not fully cleaned up all of Zwei's load that was still on her lip. Blake then started to wipe the remaining seed on her lip in a bit of a frenzy but immediately responded saying that she did have a little nap hoping Weiss wouldn't start asking more questions. Although Weiss did feel suspicious that Blake wiped it off in an odd way, she just headed to the washing room to pick her pillow up as she felt it was more important leaving Blake super relieved that she didn't have to make up a story that doesn't involve Zwei and went back to her book. As soon as Weiss left the room, Zwei got out from under Blake's bed and went to his sleep corner and then looked at Blake.

" _Man, she is something alright._ " Zwei thought looking back at what just happened between them. " _I hope she can do the same thing again soon, not now obviously as the other girl is now awake but maybe later on if I can get a chance as that was another great time I've had with her._ " Zwei then started to drift off into his own world, still hoping that one day his new dreams & fantasies would become reality.


	2. Ozpin's Announcement (RWBY's Side)

NOTE: This will be the last note until this fanfic reaches it's end (unless something else happens that I have to talk about but hopefully it shouldn't come to that.) If anyone wants to know when to expect another chapter, a rough estimate is about 1 to 4 weeks. This obviously isn't set in stone, the reason why I can't make it any quicker is due to college (or my life in general) & I'm only working on this fanfic when I'm on my own. (I don't want certain people to find out about my fanfic which is why I won't be adding any other places you could reach me, don't bother asking where I also lurk on the internet either.) The best thing ya'll could do is to just be patient please. As for the amount of chapters there will be, my estimate is around 20. There could be a whole lot more but if I were to guess, 20 would be my best. Hope you all understand this, enjoy the second chapter. ;)

It was mid afternoon at Beacon. All classes were finished and every student was just hanging around doing their own thing. After some moments passed, the announcement speakers that were placed all around Beacon had started to make an announcement chime gathering the attention of all the students making them stop in their tracks.

" _Good Afternoon this is Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon with a vital message, could all hunters & huntresses please make their way to the Amphitheatre at their earliest convenience. Thank you._" Ozpin said through the announcement speakers. Upon hearing this, all students then made their way to the place they were told to go with little conversations towards each other that mostly started with " _What's going on?_ " As the students then got the the Amphitheatre and found their seats, Ozpin then appeared on stage walking towards the students and stopping after taking a few steps.

" _Greetings fellow hunters & huntresses._" Ozpin said welcoming the students in the audience. " _I assume you're all here to wonder why I made that announcement just then and yes it is important. I hope to assume that all of you know about the festival that starts in less than a week from now and the reason why I am mentioning this is because it has something to do with what I'm about to say. After a long talk with the professors of this school, we all have agreed that there shall be no more classes leading up to the festival._ " Upon hearing this, there was a huge sound of disappointment & shock coming from the audience with a lot of whats and oh no's.

" _The reason why we went with this is because it would give us more time to prep for the festival and would also not make our schedules very hectic. I know this is quite shocking news hearing from all the reactions, but we have decided that this was the best decision to make. If you're all wondering what to do now before the tournament, my best suggestion is to train with what you learnt so far if you want to win the tournament. Well that's pretty much all I have to say so goodbye._ " Ozpin stated leaving the stage as he made his final sentence. As soon as Ozpin left the stage all the students then got up and left the Amphitheatre, quite bummed with the news. Team RWBY was walking back to their dorm, also discussing the news Ozpin said about the festival.

" _Don't know why they had to cancel every lesson._ " Ruby said not entirely happy with Ozpin's announcement. " _It would've made sense if they did this if there was only one or maybe two days until it happened but we still have five days! I don't think they need THAT much time._ "

" _Makes perfect sense to me._ " Weiss said. " _I mean it IS a festival, it's not like it's just a little trip to the woods or something like that._ "

" _I know it's a festival Weiss._ " Ruby said feeling a bit annoyed that Weiss thought she didn't think it was special. " _But it's just there's nothing to do now for the next five days._ "

" _Well he did mention about training._ " Blake said. " _That's something to do for the time being._ "

" _*sigh* I guess that's true._ " Ruby said hesitantly. " _You up for a training session later Yang?_ "

" _Nah, I think I'll just train with Blake from now on._ " Yang replied. Upon hearing this, a sudden feel of disappointment & sadness struck Ruby. Feeling mildly betrayed that her older sister chose to train with her lover & not her younger sister.

" _Oh. ok._ " Ruby said trying to not feel betrayed but failing.

" _Uhhhh, I'm not too sure about this._ " Blake said in a worried tone.

" _What's Wrong Blake? Don't you wanna train with me?_ " Yang asked.

" _It's not that. I just... don't want to end up hurting you._ " Blake replied.

" _Awww, that's cute. Don't worry, I'll know it was an accident._ " Yang said.

" _Why exactly do you want to train with her?_ " Weiss asked getting in on the conversation. " _I'm not saying that in a way to make her seem like a bad training partner, I'm just curious as to why though._ "

" _Why not?_ " Yang replied. " _It maybe fun and also i'm pretty sure Jaune is going to be training with Pyrrah for the whole time like always. so if their allowed to train together, I don't see what's stopping us from doing the same thing._ "

" _Well, now that you put it like that. I guess it would be quite nice._ " Blake said finally giving in to the temptation. Blake & Yang then went off together with Yang's arm wrapped around Blake's shoulders. Leaving Weiss & Ruby stranded in the corridor.

" _So, do you want to train with me Weiss?_ " Ruby asked as Blake & Yang were gone.

" _To be honest, I don't really know._ " Weiss replied.

" _Well, who else are you gonna train with then? Neptune?_ " Ruby asked in an annoyed tone feeling like she was gonna have to train on her own.

" _Oh god no._ " Weiss replied in mild disgust " _As much as I like him, he's definitely not someone I would want to train with at all._ "

" _So would that be a yes then?_ " Ruby asked with hope.

" _Can I just have some time to think about it please?_ " Weiss asked feeling a bit pressured into making a decision.

" _Wha-? Alright fine._ " Ruby said feeling rather annoyed & disappointed " _But I would appreciate it if you tell me that you've made you're mind up at some point soon._ " As the conversation ended, Weiss started to continue walking down the corridor to her dorm. Ruby not in the best of moods hung out in the corridor playing Angry Pigeons on her scroll to pass the time. Waiting in the RWBY dorm was Zwei who had drifted off into his own world filled with his fantasies about the girls.

 **Zwei's Fantasy**

" _Oh yes! go faster Zwei!_ " Blake yelled as Zwei humped her furiously. Upon hearing this, Zwei increased his speed and tried making it so his cock was in Blake as much as possible. Blake's reaction was an overwhelmingly sense of pleasure & enjoyment, her face was completely red & she was moaning more rapidly than she ever had in her whole life. Zwei soon felt himself ready to blow his load, as his panting started to become more intense as he grew closer to the edge. Blake was on the verge as well and started rubbing her clit to increase the rising pleasure she was receiving.

" _Don't stop Zwei! I'm so close! Gyahh! Oh Fuck YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!_ " Blake screamed as she felt Zwei's genitals shoot a few loads of sperm into hers, they both needed a long moment to calm down the orgasm chasing through their bodies from the spike of pleasure they had just been given. As the orgasm died away, Zwei then got his dick out of Blake's pussy and started strutting up to her face and licked it lovingly.

" _You are such a good boy._ " Blake said rubbing Zwei's body. " _I hope no-one takes us away from each other as I am having the best time of my life with you._ "

 **In Reality**

As Zwei was having his fantasy, his shaft unsheathed from his stomach revealing it to the whole world to see as he was laying on his back. He was also moaning in pleasure as his fantasy continued and thought of how much both him & Blake were enjoying the experience together.

" _Yeeess, you love it don't you ya sexy cat._ " Zwei thought still in his fantasy. As the fantasy ended, the door leading to the corridor suddenly started to unlock making Zwei snap back to reality and look to see who was about to come in. The door opened and Weiss entered the room. Remembering all the things she said yesterday, Zwei quickly dashed under a bed hoping she didn't notice him. Weiss then walked to her bed after shutting the door behind her and as she got in her bed, she started to think about all the things that happened today.

" _What a day._ " Weiss thought " _Ozpin announcing that there will be no more lessons till the festival is done which means we do whatever until the time being._ " as Weiss was looking back she then came across something else that had been bugging her as well. " _Kinda feel bad for Ruby, she's just training on her own since Yang would rather train with her love life Blake. Shit I still haven't even apologized for how I acted yesterday, I should really do that at some point._ " After a long while of Weiss thinking about all the events that occurred today, the door leading to the corridor opened and Ruby was standing there with a mildly angry expression.

" _Hey Ruby._ " Weiss said noticing Ruby as she opened the door. But Ruby didn't respond, she didn't even bother taking any notice that Weiss said hello she just walked over to her bed side to her scroll charger plugged her scroll in since it was low on battery and then proceeded to walk out the room. Weiss knowing now that Ruby was in a bad mood realized that there was only one thing she could do to try & cheer her up.

" _Ruby wait._ " Weiss said as Ruby was about to leave. Despite not responding to Weiss's greeting, Ruby hesitantly stopped walking just as she arrived at the door frame.

" _What?_ " Ruby asked in a stern tone and not even looking at Weiss.

" _There's something that's been bugging me for sometime and since your here I might as well let it spill._ " Weiss replied.

" _So, you just want to put your problems on me despite all the shit I've gone through today? You're a real great friend Weiss._ " Ruby said with the same stern voice and the last statement being said very sarcastically.

" _No, it's not a problem i'm having. I just want to say sorry._ " Weiss said.

" _Oh is that it huh? might as well just be the only good thing you've done for me AT ALL. You saw what happened, it started with there being no more lessons for FIVE DAYS so we were stuck with almost nothing to pass the time except maybe training with a partner. As always I thought my good sister Yang would train with me like good ol' times, BUT NOOOO she'd rather train with her fuck buddy than her own GOD DAMN SISTER. Then YOU, what did YOU do as you saw this happen? you barely did ANYTHING and when I asked you to train as I had no-one else to train with, YOU JUST FUCKING MADE THINGS WORSE BY PRETTY MUCH SAYING NO AS WELL! So what have I done in the past hour? WELL I DIDN'T TRAIN THAT'S FOR SURE! And now here I am, and you only just thought of saying sorry for everything you did today just now? JUST BREAK MY FUCKING SCROLL AND ONLY PAY HALF THE PRICE IN DAMAGES WHY DON'T YOU?!_ " Ruby yelled, becoming more enraged as she went over everything that happened to her today and only looking at Weiss after she asked her first question. Weiss was just frozen in shock and regret, she knew Ruby was having a really bad day but she didn't think Ruby would take it that seriously.

" _Well... no, I didn't say no about training with you. you kinda exaggerated that part a little bi-_ " Weiss started to say slowly only to be cut off after a certain word was accidentally said.

" _I EXAGGERATED?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERI- NAH. YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK THIS I'M LEAVING._ " Ruby screeched before storming off into the corridor.

" _*sigh* For fuck sake._ " Weiss said before quickly getting out of her bed and walking in a fast pace to the part of the corridor right outside of the room.

" _Y'know I wasn't finished, you cut me off before I even had the chance to say what I was gonna say._ " Weiss yelled out to Ruby.

" _I DON'T FUCKING CARE. ALL YOU'VE DONE THIS WHOLE DAY IS JUST PISS ME OFF AND I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF IT._ " Ruby yelled back, still storming off in the corridor and not looking back.

" _Well I was gonna say that I have made my mind up on training with you or not._ " Weiss mentioned. Upon hearing this, Ruby suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Weiss again.

" _I ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER WEISS. DON'T JUST TAKE MORE OF THE PISS WITH SHIT LIKE THAT._ " Ruby yelled starting to get REALLY annoyed.

" _Actually Ruby, I do want to train with you._ " Weiss said reluctantly. As the sentence was said, Ruby's anger suddenly turned into an expression of surprise & mild confusion.

" _Wait, really?_ " Ruby said in complete shock.

" _Might as well if it stops you from having a hissy fit, also I don't have anyone else to train with either so there's that too._ " Weiss explained

" _OK good._ " Ruby said in a serious tone. " _Meet me outside beacon tomorrow afternoon or there will be consequences._ " As Ruby finished talking, she continued to walk down to where ever she was going to but not with as much of a bad mood previously. Weiss then took a breath of relief but was a bit puzzled as to why Ruby mentioned about something bad if she didn't turn up.

" _What kind of consequences are going to happen if I don't turn up for training?_ " Weiss asked herself in her head. " _Whatever they are though, I don't want to find out. I'm just glad I didn't set her off too much that she was going to actually hurt me._ " As Weiss continued to think more about the stuff that just went down, she then set off for a bit of a walk. Leaving Zwei in the dorm all by himself who had just watched the whole thing in complete awe.

" _God damn, I don't think I've seen Ruby get worked up like that at all._ " Zwei thought. " _Maybe my fantasy isn't as good as I think it'll be in real life. Aahh fuck it, Blake & Yang are good enough. I don't think I really need extra partners in these kind of things anyway._" Zwei then started to drift off again into his own world and then suddenly slumped to the floor snoozing for the rest of the day. After another long while after these events, the door to the corridor opened again and Blake & Yang was entering the room after getting back from their personal training session.

" _Wow Blake, never knew you were that good in sparring!_ " Yang said in surprising joy.

" _Thanks, I'm just glad none of us got hurt in the process._ " Blake replied blushing a little at Yang's compliment.

" _Awww, I find it so adorable that you care about me so much._ " Yang said as she heard what Blake said.

" _Well, I do mean it. Wouldn't want to go thro-_ " Blake was cut off by Yang pressing her lips against her's, feeling a sudden rush of serenity as Yang pulled her in to kiss her more.

" _It's OK, I understand._ " Yang said softly as she broke the kiss. " _You shouldn't worry about it too much, I know it'll be an accident if it happens._ "

" _I guess you're right._ " Blake said hesitantly. " _Wonder what we should do now, since we've pretty much done our training thing._ "

" _What else?_ " Yang said as she walked over to the door, locked it, closed the curtains & put the lights on a dim level. As she watched Yang turn the room into a visually intimate scene, Blake couldn't help but put her mind to something else.

" _You sure about this?_ " Blake asked as Yang approached her. " _I mean, Ruby and/or Weiss could probably be on their way back now. Not sure if we're gonna have enough time to finish this._ "

" _We have enough time._ " Yang said without a doubt. "Just stop worrying about things and let's get to fuckin'."

Yang pulled Blake in for another kiss, then made her walk to their bed and got Blake to lie down on the bed and got herself on top. She then continued to make out with Blake and also included her tongue to really explore Blake's mouth and to playfully dance with Blake's own. As the kissing continued, Yang then started to undo Blake's vest. Blake seeing what was going on decided to go along with it. Blake then did the same thing Yang did to her and Yang also went along with it too. After some more kissing without their vest's on, Yang eventually realized that they couldn't go further without breaking the kiss. Seeing no other way Yang slowly broke the kiss and started to remove Blake's other clothes she had at her top half except her bra, leaving that half almost bare naked. Blake was about to do the same thing to Yang but Yang insisted that she do it herself and proceeded to do so. Yang then put her hands down softly on Blake's breasts that were still covered by her bra making Blake blush hard, she then slowly started rubbing them together and Blake started to moan softly. After some time of touching & caressing Blake's breasts, Yang then undid Blake's bra and then proceeded to lick one of them. Blake started to moan again as Yang continuously licked her nipple and moaned even more as Yang started to make hickeys on it, Yang then did the same thing to Blake's other one and once she was done she put both her hands on them again and proceeded to put her face in between them. Blake almost screamed with pleasure as she felt Yang press up against her chest but managed to stop herself as she didn't want anyone outside to know what was going on. Yang started rubbing Blake's tits with her face still buried in between them and also let out some soft moans as she enjoyed the feeling of them smothering her mug. After a while, Yang stopped what she was doing and got up to remove her bra aswell. She then brought her hands down to Blake's waist and started to remove all the clothing that was on Blake's lower half but didn't remove her panties. She then did the same thing to herself, also keeping her panties on. She then put her hands on the sides of Blake's panties and removed them at a slow pace. Once they were off she proceeded to spread Blake's legs, get her tongue out and place it on Blake's vagina and sweeping upwards to her clit. Blake almost screamed in pleasure again and managed to turn it into a very tense " _mmmm_ " as she felt Yang's tongue brush her pussy. Yang repeated this numerous times whilst bringing one of her hands down to her own to rub it in a pleasurable way before bringing her tongue up to Blake's clit and made some very small circles around it until she placed her lips around it to suck on it gently. Blake let out some more very tense " _mmmm_ "s and covered her mouth with one of her hands to help stop herself from letting out a scream as Yang continued to suck on her clit. Once Yang was done sucking Blake's clit, she then remembered a very good sexual position that she did in her previous relationships and wanted to try it on Blake. After removing her own panties she then told Blake to switch positions with her so that she was the one lying on the bed and Blake was on top, she then asked Blake to turn around so Blake's ass was facing her. She then asked Blake to crawl backwards until Blake's knees were aligned with her shoulders. As Blake proceeded to do all the things she was asked, Yang then placed her hands on Blake's butt cheeks and brought them down slightly so she could place her tongue on Blake's pussy again. Blake was going to ask why Yang was just doing the same thing with her, but she then noticed Yang's own pussy and started to realize what was going on here. Blake now knowing why Yang brought her into this position, brought her head down to lick Yang's pussy as Yang was doing the same thing to her. A huge load of muffled moans & groans filled the room coming from Blake & Yang as they continued to give each other pleasure from their 69. After a while though, Yang all of a sudden stopped what she was doing prompting Blake to do the same thing and almost asking what was going on before being cut off. Yang brought her hand to Blake's side forcing Blake to lie down on the bed again. Yang brought herself up again and started to shuffle towards Blake. She then had herself spread Blake's legs again making Blake think that she was going to give her some more licking until she noticed Yang wrap one of her legs around hers. Yang then managed to place her clit against Blake's and started to rock her hips slowly. Blake was mind blown at how amazing this felt, but still managed to stop herself from screaming however. Yang continued to rub her clit on Blake's, slowly speeding up as time went on until both of them started to have an orgasm. As both partners came on each other, Blake couldn't hold it back anymore as she let out a loud orgasm scream that thankfully only lasted a few seconds. After a long while for both of them to catch their breath from the powerful release they just went through, Yang brought Blake in for another kiss feeling that it would help calm the orgasm both of them were having more quicker.

" _Best time of my life._ " Blake said as Yang broke the kiss.

" _Ya wanna wash up before the others get here?_ " Yang asked out of nowhere. Upon hearing the question, Blake was surprised to see that despite how long the whole thing lasted; Ruby & Weiss were still out.

" _Would be an idea._ " Blake responded.

The two of them went to the bathroom, got in the shower cubicle and turned the shower on. As the water splashed on the both of them, Yang started kissing Blake again to pass the time of waiting for their bodies to become wet enough but avoided touching her in certain places as she glided her hands around Blake's body. As they became wet enough to be washed, Yang broke apart, picked up the hair washing soap, put a small amount on her palm, rubbed it together with her hands and attempted to start washing Blake's hair but Blake managed to stop her before she did anything.

" _Whoa Whoa Whoa. What are you doing?_ " Blake asked confused as to why Yang all of a sudden came at her with hands drenched in suds.

" _I was just gonna wash your hair Blake._ " Yang responded. " _I wasn't trying to attack you or anything like that._ "

" _I know but I am capable of doing it myself._ " Blake said feeling like Yang was treating her like a young child.

" _Aww come on Blake, I won't be too rough and if ya want I'll let you do the same thing to me._ " Yang said trying to convince her to go through this.

" _well, OK but this won't really feel right._ " Blake said giving in to the temptation. As soon as Yang heard those words, she then placed her sud soaked hands on Blake's head, rubbing it gently and made her hands go down Blake's hair trail until all of Blake's scalp & hair was fully covered in the soap. Once she was finished, she then rinsed her hands of the soap by placing them under the shower water that was still running until there were no suds left. Blake then did the same thing but with her hair instead of her hands. Blake then picked up the same soap and then proceeded to do the same as what Yang did to her. With both their hair's washed & clean, Yang then picked up the body wash soap and attempted to wash Blake again, Blake although resilient at first gave in to the temptation as Yang was going at a pace that felt like a very soft, relaxing & gentle massage. Yang went as far to make sure that no part of Blake's body had managed to escape her cleaning, including Blake's boobs, pussy, butt cheeks & sphincter which when she was touching and caressing them Blake started blushing deeply. After another rinse with Blake's hair being replaced with her whole body, Blake also picked up the same body wash soap that Yang used and did the same thing to Yang again. As they finished cleaning each other, Blake turned the shower off and both her & Yang got out the shower and got a towel each to dry themselves off. Once they were as dry as possible, they each took turns with the blow dryer and then proceeded together to walk to their bed to sleep for the next day but not before noticing that Ruby was in her own bed reading a book that she had. Ruby was about to greet them but then noticed something about them that completely put her off.

" _OH, FUCKING HELL._ " Ruby said whilst putting her book on her face as she unfortunately noticed her teammates completely in the bluff.

" _Hey Ruby, didn't hear you come in._ " Yang said not taking notice at the fact that Ruby just covered her face with a book.

" _I can probably tell._ " Ruby said still having a book on her face. " _You both know those bathrobe's in the closet aren't just for show right? you're both welcome to wear them anytime._ "

" _I know. But we just didn't expect you to be here at the time._ " Blake explained poorly. Ruby was about to say something but then realized she accidentally uncovered her face from the book making her see her teammates still naked and quickly covered her face again.

" _Look, can the both of you just please put something on for crying out loud?_ " Ruby asked wondering why they were just standing there nude. " _And i'm NOT taking this book off my face until you two are wearing clothes._ " Seeing at how stubborn Ruby was with them, Blake & Yang got on their pajamas and made their way to the bed again. Ruby hearing the sounds of them doing all this, slowly dragged the book off her face and saw that Blake & Yang were in bed with enough clothes for her to look at them again without feeling disgusted.

" _There. Happy?_ " Yang asked in a mildly annoyed tone.

" _In a way, yes._ " Ruby replied seeing as they were now dressed in something. Ruby then continued to read her book throughout the rest of the day until she fell asleep. Blake & Yang started thinking about what was going to happen up until the festival, they have each other which is quite more important than anything else to them but unless all the drama that is recently going on with the team starts to die off, it definitely felt like these next days were going to feel a whole lot longer than it is now.


	3. Ozpin's Announcement (JNPR's Side)

**Lil flashback from chapter 2**

" _Greetings fellow hunters & huntresses._" Ozpin said welcoming the students in the audience. " _I assume you're all here to wonder why I made that announcement just then and yes it is important. I hope to assume that all of you know about the festival that starts in less than a week from now and the reason why I am mentioning this is because it has something to do with what I'm about to say. After a long talk with the professors of this school, we all have agreed that there shall be no more classes leading up to the festival._ "

 **1 Hour later... Following Team JNPR**

As they walked back to their dorms, Team JNPR were discussing things with each other. More specifically, Ozpin's announcement about the cancellation of all the lessons that were supposed to happen before the tournament.

" _Can't say I didn't really see this coming though._ " Ren said sharing his point of view on Ozpin's announcement that literally happened an hour ago. " _Although it does seem kinda early as it would make more sense to do it if we had 2 or 3 days until it went underway but what do I know? This is quite a big event we're talking about here._ "

" _I'm trying to see your point but i'm still a bit bummed out that they cancelled literally every lesson. It's put me in quite a disadvantage since those lessons could've helped me as I am trying my best to win this tournament._ " Jaune said to Ren.

" _Well, isn't she pretty much training with you at any chance you two get?_ " Ren asked Jaune obviously talking about Pyrrha. " _I don't think you need those lessons that got cancelled just to increase your chances of winning._ "

" _I know I know, but I just have some thought that the teachers of beacon know my opponents in the tournament a lot better so I was gonna maybe hang out with one, get some info on who's challenging me, find out their weaknesses & exploit them to win as I am quite certain were not just fighting trained Grimm that beacon keeps captive until a tournament goes underway i'm definitely sure we are fighting students from other schools who also want to win as well. No offense Pyrrha._" Jaune explained turning his attention to Pyrrah as he said the last few words.

" _None taken._ " Pyrrha said slowly & hesitantly, she wasn't going to have a go at him but, she didn't approve Jaune doubting her abilities.

" _Also, why did you say trained Grimm as an example for opponents? Those things are far from trainable and even if they were I highly doubt Beacon would use them for something like a tournament._ " Ren said trying to tell Jaune in the nicest way possible that what he just said was the dumbest thing he'd ever heard.

" _It was just an example dude, I mean what else have we been fighting besides Grimm and dangerous criminals?_ " Jaune asked trying to make a solid point to his side of the argument.

" _Uuhhmm, probably nothing else I guess. What about you Nora? Might aswell get your opinion on this seeing as you oddly haven't said much throughout this whole thing._ " Ren said turning all the attention to Nora.

" _I couldn't be anymore happy, the fact that I get to hang out with you guys without having to sit through boring lessons is A-MAZ-ING!_ " Nora replied with the last word being squealed in excitement.

" _Huh, somehow that doesn't surprise me._ " Ren stated as he realized he shouldn't expect many big things from Nora knowing her. As the four teammates got up to the hallway where their dorm was located, still going over Ozpin's announcement with some other topics as well, Jaune started hearing some rather odd noises coming from the hallway but couldn't get much of a clear reference on what it was and where it was as Ren was still chatting away.

" _I wouldn't be too worried, without some miracle there's not gonna be-_ " Ren suddenly stopped talking as he was interrupted by Jaune.

" _Guys! Shh! Shh! Shh! Shh!_ " Jaune said attempting to get as much silence as necessary as he was trying to figure out what kind of noise he was hearing, where the noise was located and who or what was making said noise.

" _What's wrong Jaune?_ " Pyrrha asked wondering why Jaune cut off the conversation out of nowhere but then she also heard the noise as well and it didn't take too long for Ren & Nora to notice the noise too. As they listened intently to it, it sounded like angry ranting, the voice was kinda hard to make out who it was but it definitely sounded like it was coming from the hallway. As they realized this, Jaune, Pyrrah, Ren & Nora suddenly put their backs against the wall while still trying to make out who was making that racket.

" _You guys hear that right?_ " Jaune asked quietly so as not to risk the person making the noise to draw attention to them, but making sure he wasn't going crazy that only he was hearing the noise.

" _Yeah, do you know who it is?_ " Pyrrha asked Jaune also in a quite tone.

" _I honestly have no idea._ " Jaune replied still trying to be as quite as possible.

" _Well, you're the closest to the hallway why don't you take a look?_ " Ren asked also in the same quite tone. Jaune was going to say no but he assumed everyone was just as curious as he was and Ren was unfortunately right about him being more closer. Jaune started to slowly bring his hand up to the round corner of the wall and then peek his head out in a slow pace too. As he looked straight down the hallway trying to locate where the sound was coming from, he noticed one of the dorms was clearly open as the light was shining up part of the hallway.

" _I'm gonna guess that's where the noise is coming from, but who is making it though?_ " Jaune thought to himself as he continued to listen carefully. After a few seconds though, the noise suddenly stopped and a more soft voice was being made making Jaune edge out to try and get a more clear speculation of the voice as it was nowhere near as loud as the previous noise but almost after about 10 seconds the loud noise came back again.

" _I EXAGGERATED?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERI- NAH. YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK THIS I'M LEAVING._ " A mysterious & angry voice yelled. Upon hearing this, Jaune immediately went to go back into his hiding position and tell the others to quickly run away in case whoever was pissed off was going to come in the direction him and his teammates were hiding at but he managed to catch in the corner of his eye that someone bursted out the dorm where the noise was and was storming off in the opposite direction they were at. Ren, Pyrrha & Nora also thought about bolting it as they saw Jaune back up slightly but also stopped themselves as they saw him do the same thing. Jaune slowly bought himself to his original peeking position and took a long hard observation at the person storming off, it looked like a familiar girl with red-ish black hair wearing a completely black outfit but had hints of red in certain places.

" _Ruby?_ " Jaune thought to himself, he didn't want to say it out loud because he wasn't too sure if it was Ruby due to the fact that he couldn't see her face and also add to the fact that she could've been the one making the loud angry yelling so he didn't risk getting himself yelled at. After a few seconds of watching a girl who could allegedly be Ruby stomp through the corridor, another girl emerged from the same dorm who looked an awful lot like Weiss but again Jaune wasn't too sure as he couldn't catch any glimpse of her face.

" _Y'know I wasn't finished, you cut me off before I even had the chance to say what I was gonna say._ " the girl that looked like Weiss yelled out.

" _I DON'T FUCKING CARE. ALL YOU'VE DONE THIS WHOLE DAY IS JUST PISS ME OFF AND I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF IT._ " Another voice yelled back but Jaune assumed that it was the girl that looked like Ruby.

" _Well I was gonna say that I have made my mind up on training with you or not._ " the girl that looked like Weiss said.

" _I ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER WEISS. DON'T JUST TAKE MORE OF THE PISS WITH SHIT LIKE THAT._ " The girl that looked like Ruby replied.

" _Actually Ruby, I do want to train with you._ " Weiss said.

" _W-W-Wh-Wh-What?_ " Jaune thought as he eavesdropped the conversation becoming more puzzled as it continued. He was glad that he finally managed to figure out who was making the noise and who the two girls that got out the dorm was but he didn't expect it to turn into a conversation where he had no idea what was really going on and why they were acting like this.

" _Wait, really?_ " Ruby asked in complete shock.

" _Might as well if it stops you from having a hissy fit, also I don't have anyone else to train with either so there's that too._ " Weiss explained.

" _OK good._ " Ruby said in a serious tone. " _Meet me outside beacon tomorrow afternoon or there will be consequences._ " As the conversation ended, Weiss then went back into the dorm and Ruby was still walking off in the direction she was going but not as angry as she was previously. Jaune after hearing the whole thing go down, looked back at his teammates with the most confused expression he's ever had on his face.

" _I assume you guys heard everything?_ " Jaune asked still having a puzzled look on his face.

" _Pretty much, and I will say we are just as confused as you are._ " Pyrrha replied.

" _I'm not surprised as that conversation took a very weird turn._ " Jaune said.

" _I mean sure, but we don't know the whole story. Something's obviously got Ruby ticked off but since we weren't here to know what it was we simply have no idea._ " Ren mentioned who had a bit more of an understanding to the conversation than anyone else.

" _OK then Ren, why don't you just walk up to the dorm and ask about it hmm?_ " Jaune asked.

" _Uuhh, no thank you._ " Ren replied.

" _That's what I thought, this ain't the time to get petty with us so don't._ " Jaune said sternly.

" _One thing I don't get is how Ruby doesn't have a training partner._ " Nora said suddenly getting into the conversation.

" _What do you mean?_ " Jaune asked.

" _Last I heard, Ruby was pretty much training with Yang since their sisters. Don't know why she wasn't today._ " Nora replied.

" _Maybe Yang just wasn't up for training today, or she probably found someone else to train with._ " Pyrrha said.

" _Not too sure if those are likely scenarios Pyrrha. Who exactly at Beacon would Yang think he or she would be a better person to train with than her own sister Ruby?_ " Jaune asked unsure about those possibilities.

" _Do you have any better scenarios then Jaune?_ " Pyrrha asked.

" _I guess not._ " Jaune replied.

" _Exactly, so don't have a go at me when you can't think of anythi-_ " Pyrrha said before being cut off by Ren.

" _Blake._ " Ren said from out of nowhere.

" _What?_ " Jaune asked hearing Ren's blatant reply.

" _When you asked about who would Yang train with other than Ruby, I think Yang is training with Blake instead._ " Ren explained.

" _How the heck did you come to that conclusion?_ " Pyrrha genuinely asked.

" _Well, when you guys were talking about who would Yang train with other than Ruby I started to think about that very thoroughly. About half a month ago, Blake & Yang started dating but I assume you all know that. Why I mentioned this is because I believe sometime after Ozpin finished his announcement about the cancellation of all lessons leading up to the festival, Ruby asked Yang if she wanted to train later but Yang said she would rather train with Blake instead seeing as how their lovers and I'm guessing after that Ruby then got really mad hence why she's being all yelly and enraged._" Ren said in full detail.

" _That sounds very vague Ren, if all of that is actually what happened then Ruby is definitely over-reacting about it. I mean sure what Yang potentially did seems quite awful and heart-wrenching but there's no way she could've been such a drama queen about it._ " Jaune said sharing his thoughts on Ren's claim.

" _Well that's just how I think it went down with as much detail as I could possibly get since I don't know the whole story Jaune. Also the only reason why I think Yang would chose Blake to train with is because they assume you & Pyrrha would be training as well like always._" Ren explained.

" _Whoa-Whoa-Whoa Whoa Whoa! There is a big difference to me & Pyrrha training than why Yang would train with Blake! First of all me & Pyrrha are not going out at all whilst they are and also they would probably only train with a little bit of sexual stuff going on and that would NEVER happen between me & Pyrrha if we were training._" Jaune said shocked that Ren tried to make similarities to his training sessions with Pyrrha to his claim that Yang chose Blake as a training partner. Pyrrha managed to keep herself silent as Jaune defended their training sessions. It was true that they weren't going out but as time went on, Pyrrha secretly developed something for Jaune and she wasn't going to just blurt it out right now not when her other teammates are still around.

" _What's that noise?_ " Nora asked suddenly hearing another sound. Everyone else was gonna question her but then they started hearing something else too, it sounded like footsteps and it started to grow louder as they listened further.

" _Uh oh, Quick Go-Go-Go-Go-Go-Go-Go-Go!_ " Jaune said as he heard the footsteps draw closer, he wasn't going to check in the hallway as his instinct was telling him that whoever was making that noise was obviously walking towards them. Upon hearing his statement, Nora, Ren & Pyrrha started to run away but was stopped almost immediately by Jaune.

" _No-No Don't run! Just, walk casually!_ " Jaune said as his instinct was screaming at him that if they ran, they would look insanely suspicious. Although reluctant at first, Nora, Ren & Pyrrha stopped running and did as told. Jaune also followed and trying to walk as casually as possible.

" _Jaune?_ " Weiss asked from behind. Upon hearing this, Jaune froze in place. His mind was just constantly saying the word " _Shit._ " over and over again and he started to sweat in fear.

" _Y-Yes?_ " Jaune replied trying to sound as calm as possible. He didn't want to turn around as his face was just drenched in his sweat.

" _Where are you going off too?_ " Weiss asked. Jaune knew that he had to try and make up a good lie as telling the truth would NOT be good in this situation.

" _We're just on our way to a mission, Oobleck has said to us that he needs to meet up with us in a few minutes for briefing._ " Jaune explained in the most honest way possible. Ren started to say " _what?_ " at Jaune's explanation, but Jaune heard this immediately and gave him small hand gestures telling him to play along. Jaune didn't want to make them too noticeable, fearing that Weiss would notice them and possibly catch him on his bluff.

" _OK, well I'm just going for a walk. Need to have some time to myself._ " Weiss said.

" _Doesn't surprise me after what went down._ " Jaune thought to himself.

" _Alright, see you later then._ " Jaune said ending the conversation. As Weiss continued on her path, she couldn't help but notice some very off things about Jaune.

" _Why was Jaune acting so weird?_ " Weiss thought in her head. " _Could it be to do with the mission he said? or maybe he has some weird thoughts going on when i'm near? or worse, he heard the conversation me & Ruby went through and he's trying to be very ignorant about it? whatever it is though, I don't want to think about it too much now. I need to get my head straight before I stress myself out too much._" Jaune stared at Weiss as she continued to walk down the corridor and when she got around the corner, He told his teammates that the coast was finally clear and they can now go to their dorms hopefully without anymore distractions. As they entered their dorm, they started to talk about all the events that have happened.

" _What a surprising turn of events this day has been._ " Jaune said as everyone got settled in.

" _Can't argue with that at all._ " Ren said.

" _First Weiss was yelling yesterday, now it's Ruby. I wonder who's gonna be the next one to have a fit._ " Jaune said seeing a pattern with this.

" _Hopefully no-one._ " Pyrrha said getting in on the conversation. " _The last thing this place needs is more pointless drama._ "

" _Do you actually think that Weiss believed you though?_ " Ren asked Jaune changing the conversation slightly.

" _What?_ " Jaune asked barely hearing what Ren just asked him.

" _When you said to Weiss that all of us were just going on a mission planned with Oobleck just to cover up that we pretty much all heard her arguement with Ruby, do you think Weiss actually believed all of it?_ " Ren asked having to provide more detail.

" _I'm gonna assume so. Because I think Weiss would've kept constantly doubting me until I broke down with the truth if she didn't._ " Jaune replied.

" _Hmm, alright that seems fair._ " Ren said reluctantly agreeing.

" _So, what are we going to do now, just hang around?_ " Nora asked.

" _Well, I need to return a few books that I borrowed from the library before they go past the expiry date._ " Ren said. Nora had a sudden realization moment as she heard what Ren said. She also had some books that she borrowed from the library, but the quantity she had was WAY bigger than Ren's and also she wasn't sure how long she has had them too.

" _Uuuhh, I guess I also have some books that need returning too._ " Nora said slowly in a shy tone.

" _Alright, well go get 'em and I'll grab my lot too._ " Ren said not taking any notice of Nora's attitude. As Ren started to put all the books he had in his bag, Nora then proceeded to walk over to the cupboard that she had kept all of her books in and as she unlocked it, a big stack of books started pouring out onto the floor until there was very few left.

" _Oh my god._ " Jaune said as he saw all the books make a mess of the floor.

" _Yeah, there's quite a few._ " Nora said.

" _That's such an understatement._ " Pyrrha said. " _Have you even read like half of those?_ "

" _I don't know, I don't really keep track of what I've read and what I've not read._ " Nora replied.

" _So you just kept a huge bunch of books in the cupboard and hardly even bothered to read them at all?_ " Jaune asked.

" _No it's not like that. At first I was reading a lot but then I just got bored and I guess at some point, I forgot they were there in the first place. Not sure when that was though._ " Nora mentioned in brief detail, Ren put his face into his hand sighing in despondency.

" _Do you realize how much this is going to cost you? and also do you even have enough room in your bag to fit all those?_ " Ren asked with very little hope seeing the situation he was put in.

" _I'm pretty sure it shouldn't be too bad._ " Nora replied with much more hope than Ren. " _As for room, my bag has so many places to put stuff in it's unreal. If I don't though, would you be so kind as to help put the remainders in your bag?_ "

" _If i'm gonna be carrying your stuff you better make sure you tell them that it is yours though. I'M not being charged for YOUR mishap and if I do get charged, this is literally the last time I do any favors for you._ " Ren replied in a serious tone obviously knowing that Nora was asking him.

" _OK OK. Jeez no need to get all pissy about it._ " Nora said responding to his response. She then proceeded to put all the books that were all over the floor into her bag including the ones that were still in the cupboard. To his surprise, Nora's bag was able to fit all the books that she had kept for a roughly long period of time which although shocked Ren it also gave him a moment of relief as the chances of him getting charged because of Nora was dropped to zero. Ren & Nora proceeded to head off to the library as they were ready to go. Jaune said to them " _see you later!_ " to which Ren & Nora also said back, Pyrrha however was in her train of thought thinking about how long Ren & Nora was gonna be gone for and what she planned to do with Jaune for the time being.

" _Should I do what I've wanted to do for sometime now? or wait for a more perfect opportunity?_ " Pyrrha thought. " _Ren & Nora are probably going to be gone for a while seeing all the books Nora had. But then again, I've rarely been to the library and sadly I didn't take note of how long it takes to return books. And what about Jaune? does he secretly like me as much as I like him? would he also be willing to get naughty when no-one is around or does he only like me as a friend? This doesn't have to be public information though. As much as everyone is fine with Blake & Yang going out together, not everyone has to know what goes on in people's lives all the time._" As Pyrrha was still in her thoughts,  
Jaune walked over to a bed and got his scroll out to play some random game that he had on it. After a short while of thinking about it and finally coming to a solution, Pyrrha went over to the door that lead to the corridor which was still open, closed it and proceeded to lock it down. Jaune noticed Pyrrha do this and was curious as to why she was doing so.

" _Pyrrha? Wh-What's going on?_ " Jaune asked setting his scroll to the black screen mode, placing it on the nearby desk and getting up from his laying down position on the bed to sitting on the side of it. As Pyrrha finished locking the door, she then turned to Jaune and started to walk towards him until she was at the ideal distance between her and Jaune.

" _I think you and I should have some time to ourselves._ " Pyrrha said with an odd smirk on her face.

" _What, as in like training or something?_ " Jaune asked completely oblivious to Pyrrha's strange behavior and tone.

" _No Jaune, I want to confess. After some time of thinking about it, I've decided I want to have a little bit of fun. And seeing as there's no-one else but you right now, i'd say it's the perfect time to do this._ " Pyrrha replied.

" _W-Wait, What?! Wha- Pyrrha, What are you-_ " Jaune was in a frenzy of shock as he heard what Pyrrha said and he was trying to put the pieces of the puzzle in the correct places in his mind but not until Pyrrha suddenly cut him off by pressing her lips against his, sending his mind into more of a frenzy than before as he was able to put the puzzle together. After some time of kissing him, Pyrrha broke apart and Jaune had the most stunned look on his face.

" _O-Oh._ " Jaune said as the shock settled.

" _You wanna take this to the next level?_ " Pyrrha asked with a seductive smile.

" _Sure, let's go._ " Jaune replied with his tone changing from shock to excited. Jaune laid back down on the bed with Pyrrha on top of him, bringing each other in for another kiss. As the kiss went on, Jaune glided his hands all over Pyrrha's back and started moaning softly. Pyrrha was also moaning as well but had her hand caressing Jaune's right side of his face rather than his back. After some more time of kissing, Pyrrha broke apart again and slowly brought her hands down to Jaune's pants, managing to take off his belt first and then undoing his button and zipper until taking off both his pants & underwear, exposing his legs and private parts to her. Jaune started to blush as Pyrrha placed her hand on his thigh and slowly moving up until it was touching his groin and Pyrrha then took her hand off Jaune to get a firm grip on his penis. As she managed to do so, Pyrrha then started to stroke it slowly but gradually sped up as time went on. Jaune was just blushing more deeply and moaning more intensely as Pyrrha continued her treatment, it didn't take long for Pyrrha to notice that Jaune was clearly loving this and when she did, she brought her head down to the bottom of his schlong and stick her tongue out to give it a long slow lick up until her tongue hit the top part of it.

" _Uuuuhh. Aaaahhh._ " Jaune moaned as he felt Pyrrha's tongue glide up his cock. Pyrrha repeated this movement several times until bringing her mouth to the top of it and made a few circles around it with her tongue and then put it further in her mouth.

" _WOW!_ " Jaune exclaimed as he felt Pyrrha's mouth engulf his cock. The feeling was too incredible for words and once she got far enough down, Pyrrha started bringing her head up and then immediately went down again once she got a good enough distance to really satisfy her lover. Pyrrha then started doing this in a repeated motion and brought her hand to playfully tickle Jaune's ball sack. Jaune brought his hand up to Pyrrha's head as she continued sucking him off and got his hand into the motion she was doing until gently pressing down so as not to force her to go further whilst still moaning in pleasure. After a short while of giving Jaune his treatment, Pyrrha started to stop what she was doing and got Jaune's dick out of her mouth even though he hadn't finished which made Jaune start to wonder why she was stopping.

" _Wha-What?_ " Jaune said as he noticed Pyrrha stopping when he felt like she shouldn't have.

" _I think I've given you a decent amount of treatment, now it's my turn to receive some._ " Pyrrha said looking at Jaune still having the seductive expression on her face. Although he was reluctant at first seeing as how Pyrrha didn't finish him off, Jaune decided to just do it anyway hoping it would lead to it. Jaune & Pyrrha switched positions so that Pyrrha was the one laying on the bed and Jaune was on top. Jaune placed his hands on Pyrrha's hips and slowly rubbed them until gliding upwards to her arms and doing the same thing. Once he was done, Jaune started to remove Pyrrha's tops until he got to her bra and started to rub her hips again then gliding upwards to her shoulders and rubbed them as well then traced his hands down Pyrrha's arms again repeating the same motion. As he finished his routine again, Jaune then started to undo Pyrrha's bra exposing her breasts to him and he then put his hands on them softly not even bothering to give Pyrrha another body massage. Jaune proceeded to rub them slowly as well until he started to remember some videos he saw on the web and wandered if they could work in real life. He then brought his hands down to Pyrrha's hips so he could give way for his tongue and then flicked one of her teats until making some small circles around it then wrapping his lips around it and started sucking on it gently. Pyrrha almost screamed in pleasure as Jaune sucked on her nipple but managed to turn it into a soft moan, she then put her hand on Jaune's head and rubbed it softly & barely moving far from her original spot feeling like a mother who was breastfeeding her baby. After a while, Jaune stopped what he was doing and proceeded to do the same thing to Pyrrha's other nipple just to give her as much pleasure as he could. Once he was done, Jaune brought his hands down to Pyrrha's skirt and slowly removed it managing to get her panties as well and when he looked he could see her pussy ready for whatever he had planned. Jaune placed both his hands on Pyrrha's thighs and spreaded them wide enough so he could get his tongue out and place it on her vagina and drag it upwards to her clit. Pyrrha moaned more intensely than before as she felt Jaune's tongue sweep up her pussy. After repeating the same thing several times, Jaune then got his tongue to Pyrrha's clit to give it a few small flicks with his tongue and Pyrrha absolutely loved the feeling of it.

" _Oh wow._ " Pyrrha said in surprised pleasure. " _You've done this before haven't you Jaune?_ " Upon hearing her question, Jaune stopped to look at Pyrrha with a sly smile on his face.

" _You'd be surprised at what you can learn on the internet._ " Jaune said. Pyrrha didn't know what Jaune meant at first but then it started to slowly make sense as she thought about it. Jaune then put his tongue back on Pyrrha's pussy and started circling around it until he tried to prod through but Pyrrha managed to stop him before it could happen.

" _Jaune Wait!_ " Pyrrha cried as she felt Jaune's tongue press against her folds. Jaune stopped himself and got up to look at Pyrrha with a confused expression wondering why she told him to stop when she was literally enjoying his treatment a few seconds ago.

" _I want something else of you going through there._ " Pyrrha said ending with her seductive smile. Jaune knew what she meant immediately and started to take off his clothes that was on his top layer. His armor, hoodie & shirt was thrown onto the floor and then Jaune got him & Pyrrha into the perfect position to do what she wanted him to do. Putting her legs aligned to his hips and put his hand on his dick to aim it so as not to hit anything but her pussy. As he slid it in, Jaune had a sudden spike in pleasure. It felt pretty tight but the warm & wet juices of Pyrrha's vag cleansing his man meat was comforting enough for him to go further. Pyrrha had a spike in pleasure too, she was only used to her fingers entering her pussy but she never got to experience how big and long a penis was but she absolutely loved it. After they got over the spike, Jaune started to thrust back and forth slowly at first but gradually sped up as time went on. The room became filled with their moans & groans of pleasure as they continued their sweet love making session. Jaune soon felt himself ready to blow his load after a while of thrusting inside Pyrrha. Pyrrha was on the edge too, but it didn't block out Jaune yelling that he was too.

" _Oh! Pyrrha! I'm so close!_ " Jaune yelled still thrusting hard inside Pyrrha. Their moans grew more intense as they continued until Pyrrha had managed to cum before Jaune did.

" _J-JAUNE!_ " Pyrrha cried as she came. Jaune literally came a few seconds after Pyrrha did. They needed some time to calm down after going through such a powerful climax, after the orgasm died down a bit Jaune brought his head down to kiss Pyrrha for a bit until breaking apart.

" _Oh Pyrrha, that was incredible._ " Jaune said looking back at how much he enjoyed the experience.

" _It was, never knew you were better as a lover than a fighter._ " Pyrrha said back. Jaune couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that statement. " _We should probably clean up before the others get here._ "

" _Oh, good thinking._ " Jaune said as he suddenly realized Ren & Nora could come through at any moment. Suddenly the door leading to the corridor opened with Ren wondering who locked the door.

" _Shit._ " Jaune & Pyrrha said under their breath as they heard them come in. Ren was still looking & talking to Nora as he came through the door but suddenly turned his head around as he was in and saw the sight of Jaune's moon which made him have a long gasp in horror.

" _WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!_ " Ren screamed in shock after gasping. Nora saw it as well but had a look of surprise rather than shock & horror.

" _Uuuuhhh, I think you guys came in at a bad time._ " Jaune said. Nora started to laugh at Jaune's scared statement but managed to suppress it by putting her hand over her lips.

" _WHAT D-?! WHY IS IT ON MY BED?!_ " Ren yelled as he noticed that the bed Jaune & Pyrrha was on was his.

" _Oh. this is your bed?_ " Pyrrha genuinely asked. Nora was finding it harder to suppress her laughter as the sudden conversation continued on.

" _YES! DID YOU GUYS NOT SEE MY BAG NEXT TO IT?!_ " Ren bellowed pointing to the location of his bag.

" _Oh. didn't see that there._ " Jaune said as he noticed the bag.

" _OH MY GOD YOU GUYS BETTER NOT HAVE MADE A STAIN ON MY BED._ " Ren said raising his head up and putting his hands on his face and gliding upwards to his head while still in shock.

" _Don't think so, I can't really see any of that kind of stu- oooooohhhhhhhh._ " Jaune said as he looked around the bed for stains and stopped his sentence as he looked down to his & Pyrrha's private parts and noticed a big stain puddle forming from Pyrrha's ass. Nora was on the verge of just bursting out laughing as she heard Jaune stop his sentence, it was getting way too hard to not laugh at a situation like this especially for her.

" _OH YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!_ " Ren screeched with his tone turning from shock to anger as he heard Jaune's statement. " _RIGHT! THAT'S IT! GET OFF! GET OFF THE FUCKING BED YOU FILTHY ANIMALS!_ " Jaune and Pyrrha did so as to not piss Ren off more than they have now. Ren then walked over to his bed and examined the stain that was on the bed and put his head in his hands in disgust. After a moment, Ren turned his attention back at Jaune and Pyrrha still looking not happy with them.

" _ONE OF YOU IS CLEANING THIS UP._ " Ren said seriously.

" _Well, technically it's your bed so-_ " Jaune started to say before Ren cut him off.

" _NO. DON'T GIVE ME ANY OF THAT BULLSHIT. IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO'S BED IT IS. YOU TWO MADE THIS MESS. ONE OF YOU IS CLEANING IT UP. NOT ME OR NORA._ " Ren said knowing what Jaune was going to say and didn't want to hear his full sentence as he knew it was going to be pure trash. Pyrrha decided to just get the sheet off and make an attempt to clean it before Ren started to punch Jaune just to get his point across him.

" _AT LEAST SOMEONE KNOWS THEIR RESPONSIBILITIES, THAT'S GOOD._ " Ren said seeing as Pyrrha was getting the sheet off his bed. " _IT BETTER NOT HAVE-_ " Ren was cut off as he saw something which got him VERY angry, he didn't even say anything he just looked absolutely enraged and even started shaking his fist.

" _Ren? What's wro- Uh oh._ " Pyrrha said wondering why Ren was getting angry again but realized why as she saw what he saw. The stain that was on the sheet had somehow managed to seep it's way to the bed itself. Pyrrha grabbed her clothes, put them on and said to Jaune to do the same. Jaune did despite not knowing what was going on and Pyrrha said to get out asap. Jaune did that as well with Pyrrha following behind. Nora was curious as to see why Jaune & Pyrrha left and why Ren wasn't saying anything but then saw the stain on Ren's bed and immediately went to hide in the bathroom. Ren continued shaking his fist until he exploded in rage.

" ** _JAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE!_** " Ren screeched from their dorm. Jaune & Pyrrha heard this and started to run in the direction they were going hoping that Ren wouldn't see them when he emerged. Ren ran out the dorm and looked for him and when he did he started to give chase.

" _Shit!_ " Jaune said and started to sprint in the direction he was going along with Pyrrha. It took them a while to lose Ren sprinting around beacon in almost full circles which was a miracle to Jaune right as they lost him, he was starting to feel exhausted from just running around for so long.

" _I think... we lost him._ " Pyrrha said looking around to be sure.

" _Thank god. I don't think I could run anymore for some time._ " Jaune said trying to catch his breath. " _Y'know this means we can't go back to the dorms right?_ "

" _What do you mean?_ " Pyrrha asked.

" _Well Ren's gonna be back there waiting for us and if he isn't, he'll be back there at some point when he gives up looking for us elsewhere._ " Jaune explained.

" _So how long do you think until we can go back?_ " Pyrrha asked.

" _Probably a week if I were to guess._ " Jaune replied.

" _I don't think it'll be that long Jaune. I think we'll just stay here for the night and if Ren's not happy with us still, then we'll just wait for the next day._ " Pyrrha said putting her view on Jaune's plan.

" _Which could take a week like I just said._ " Jaune said.

" _Jaune- *sigh* Look all i'm saying is that Ren is just mad for a little thing, it shouldn't take more than a couple of days for him to calm down and get the problem sorted out._ " Pyrrha explained having to go into more detail to not get Jaune to rebuttal.

" _I hope you're right. As much as I hate to admit it, sleeping on the floor is not something I want to do for a whole week. The sooner I can get back to my bed the better._ " Jaune said finally seeing Pyrrha's point of view.

" _Me too, well it's getting quite late so goodnight Jaune._ " Pyrrha said before dozing off.

" _*sigh* goodnight._ " Jaune said as well before falling asleep for the night. As morning arrived, the lights in the room suddenly turned on waking up Jaune & Pyrrha from their slumber. As Jaune managed to not get his vision all blurred, he saw that they had slept in the ballroom and that the janitor had turned on the lights to wake them up as he needed to do some cleaning.

" _C'mon get up you two, need you out of here so I can do my job._ " The janitor said as he saw them waking up. Jaune & Pyrrha started to leave as they didn't feel drowsy but the janitor was kinda curious about something.

" _Why were you two sleeping in here anyway? don't all the students in this academy have dorms to sleep in?_ " The janitor asked before they left.

" _Well we were going to our dorms but we got a bit lost and essentially just gave up and I guess we found our way here._ " Jaune explained without telling the truth seeing as the janitor would not understand why they were really sleeping in there.

" _Doesn't seem believable, but i'll let you two off this one time seeing as i'm only a janitor just please find your way to your dorms next time so I don't have to report it please?_ " The janitor said giving them a chance but only once so they don't do it again.

" _Alright, we'll try and find our dorms now since it's now daytime and we've gotten some rest._ " Pyrrha said playing along with Jaune's lie.

" _Actually I think you two need to go to class._ " The janitor said knowing the timetable of the students.

" _I don't think he told you this but, Ozpin said that there was to be no more classes until the festival went underway._ " Jaune said remembering what happened yesterday.

" _Your not trying to test me are you? I may be a janitor but I know what the student timetable is and I wasn't told that there were no lessons until the festival so you two better get to class._ " The janitor said trying to keep his cool with them.

" _No no no. he is right, if you don't believe it ask Ozpin once your done here he'll confirm it for sure._ " Pyrrha said siding with Jaune as she knows that he is right.

" _Alright, but if you two aren't telling the truth here I will say I caught you two doing the nasty in this room._ " The janitor said threatening to get them expelled if they were trying to slack off. Jaune & Pyrrha got out the room so the janitor could get on with doing his work.

" _Crazy kids._ " The janitor remarked before setting off to do what he was supposed to do.


	4. First Day Of The Festival

It was an unsurprisingly nice day at the grounds of the festival, everyone from all different academies had gathered themselves at the festival prepping themselves for the tournament that was about to happen in a few hours and even had some conversations with students from their academy and other academies too. Team RWBY were hanging around a noodle shop, having talks with each other as they waited for their food to be served.

" _Well, it's clear to say that I underestimated how much work was going into this festival._ " Ruby said seeing all the services that were available at the festival.

" _I'm surprised it only took them 5 days to prep all this._ " Weiss said also looking at what was at the festival. " _If I was in charge, it would have taken me way more than 5 days just to find the space and money for this._ "

 _"I don't think they did all this in just 5 days Weiss._ " Blake said getting in on the conversation. " _I think they planned and got the services beforehand and spent the last 5 days making sure everything was all good._ "

" _I'm just glad it's finally here to be honest._ " Yang said also joining the conversation. " _Seeing how the last few days have been, this festival should enlighten some moods._ "

" _Yang, don't stress it too much. As long as I have someone to train with now that you're with Blake, I'm not gonna get all moody again._ " Ruby said knowing that Yang was talking about her. Weiss softly nodded her head as she heard what Ruby said, she was glad that she decided to train with Ruby when she was obviously in a very bad mood but she can't have imagined what it would've been like if she went ballsy and said no.

" _Oh, who are you training with now then?_ " Yang asked as she had never heard of Ruby training with someone else until now. Ruby was about to respond but the shop owner started to serve out their food which cut off her response as she started chowing down.

" _Well, maybe after this._ " Yang thought as she was quite peckish too. After they had finished, Ruby, Weiss, Blake & Yang were about to set off to meet up with their friends with Yang ready to ask the same question as before but was then cut off by someone who was eager to meet them.

" _Hey, Team RWBY isn't it?_ " a voice asked from behind. The four then turned around to see a girl they had never met before, she was very dark coloured with straight green hair and had red eyes.

" _Uuhhh, yeah. Do you happen to know us or something?_ " Weiss asked wondering why a girl they've never seen before seems to know them for some reason.

" _Sure do, you're the team that managed to bring down Roman Torchwood. Never knew the guy personally but I bet he was an asshole._ " The girl responded.

" _You got that right._ " Ruby said in her head.

" _So, do you want us to introduce ourselves or nah?_ " Yang asked.

" _Isn't really needed when I happen to know your names already but I'll introduce myself since you clearly don't know me, name's Emerald._ " The girl replied.

" _I assume your academy isn't at Beacon._ " Blake said looking at her outfit.

" _You'd assume correct since the academy I go to is Haven._ " Emerald replied.

" _Would explain why we haven't seen or heard of you till now._ " Weiss said in her head.

" _I don't mean to say this in a harsh way but, have you made friends there? it doesn't seem like your with anyone._ " Ruby said noticing that it seemed like Emerald just came alone.

" _Oh I have friends, although their not exactly the most cool & popular kind of friends._" Emerald said looking over her shoulder to see a boy & another girl being kind of weird. The boy was just behaving like a spastic whilst the girl was just giggling and snickering at his stupidity.

" _I guess those two are your friends?_ " Weiss said having her attention locked on to the boy & girl behaving strangely.

" _Yup, Mercury & Cinder is what their called. Mercury's the guy and Cinder's obviously the girl._" Emerald responded.

" _Are those the only two friends you have or is there more?_ " Ruby asked.

" _Sadly as of right now, those two are my only friends._ " Emerald admitted.

" _I don't think this is really going to work out between us._ " Yang said in her head.

" _Maybe you four could hang out with us?_ " Emerald suggested.

" _Uuuhh, we'd love to but we've gotta meet up with some other people so sorry not today._ " Yang responded.

" _Oh, OK. Well, good luck in the tournament I guess._ " Emerald said feeling like she got shot down. Emerald then returned to her friends and team RWBY turned around to go and meet up with their friends like before. On the way though, Ruby felt like the way Yang just ended the conversation with Emerald didn't really seem like it was the nicest way possible.

" _I'm not exactly pleased with the way you just ended the conversation Yang._ " Ruby said obviously talking to Yang.

" _What do you mean?_ " Yang asked.

" _That girl who was talking to us, Emerald. She offered us a chance to make more friends and then you just turned it down for all of us out of nowhere._ " Ruby explained.

" _Well no offense to her but, she doesn't seem like the most friendly type of person I've met. Especially if she's got those kind of friends._ " Yang said. Ruby wasn't too sure about that answer, she almost felt like because of Emerald's skin colour Yang was being a little bit racist but she knew her a lot more than that.

" _OK but, next time this opportunity comes up I should probably be the one to handle it not you._ " Ruby said. Yang was about to rebuttal but decided not to as she did kinda see where she was coming from. As they continued to walk to the place where they were going to meet up with their friends Ruby asked Yang what it was that she wanted to know previously. Yang knew what Ruby was talking about but unfortunately had forgotten what she had asked and cursed when she realized it. Ruby told her to not really worry about it too much and just focus on meeting up. Later that day the first round of the tournament was going underway, and the audience was just booming with anticipation to see the first contestants and who would emerge victorious.

" _Greetings students of all academies, i'm your host Bartholomew Oobleck._ " Professor Oobleck said from the announcement room.

" _And i'm Peter Port your co-host._ " Professor Port said also from the announcement room.

" _And leeeeeet's get riiiiiiight into the tournament!_ " Professor Oobleck said trying to add a bit of flamboyancy into his sentence but it just came off as cringey. " _Here's how the tournament works, there are going to be teams of four's, two's & solo teams each from different academies battling against each other and the ways to win are by draining your opponents health bar to zero or by managing to get them out of the ring. If you win then you get to move on to your next bracket in the tournament, if you lose then sorry. that's it. you're out. there's no pity prizes here so try not to lose immediately._"

" _OK, well let's bring on the first round of this tournament with our first teams of the day._ " Professor Port said successfully managing to bring the crowd up after Oobleck's explanation. " _The first match is a four vs four, and the teams of today's match consist of SSSN from Haven academy and NDGO of Shade!_ " As the teams made their way onto the tournament grounds, the audience was cheering, whistling and some fan girls of SSSN were holding up signs of fan art to bring up the team's morality. Weiss who was also part of the audience crowd, started cheering for Neptune but stopped after she saw him get a little flirtatious with the other team.

" _And as always, we add a theme to each match of the tournament to fancy up the match and our theme for today is the tropics!_ " Professor Oobleck said. As soon as Neptune heard the theme, he seemed a bit dazzled at first but then realized what it was when it formed around him. The tournament grounds started shaking as a couple of palm trees started to rise from the underground with a small island big enough to fit the whole team of SSSN on it. The same island had also formed under the NDGO team, but it still wasn't in it's fullest form yet. A big, broken & destroyed wooden ship also rose from the ground with almost half of it still buried and the rest of the ground was then covered in blue water for an attempt to look like the ocean. Neptune froze in fear as he saw the water forming, he hadn't told anyone about his fear of water because he knew they would think he was weird but now that it was right in front of him he couldn't decide either to face his fear or show how afraid he was of it.

" _Let the fighting commence!_ " Professor Oobleck said before turning the mic off so as not to let any random conversations from the announcers accidentally being broadcasted. Professor Port also did the same thing before turning his attention to Oobleck.

" _Could you never do that again please?_ " Professor Port asked to Oobleck not specifying what he was talking about but he knew what he meant.

" _Do what? Start the tournament?_ " Professor Oobleck asked completely oblivious to what Port was talking about.

" _No. I meant when you literally said let's get right into the tournament, it may have seemed like a good idea in your head but to me and a good portion of the audience it just wasn't funny at all._ " Professor Port responded having to specify what he meant previously.

" _What's wrong with it? I was just trying to brighten up the mood of the audience a little more._ " Professor Oobleck said explaining his action even though it wasn't needed.

" _I know what you tried to do, i'm just saying it didn't work._ " Professor Port said back. As the tournament began, Neptune immediately went to climb a palm tree to try and get a safe distance from him and the water much to the confusion of his teammates and rivals.

" _Neptune! What the hell are you doing?!_ " Scarlet yelled to Neptune up in the tree.

" _I uuuhh... Just want to get a better view of the match for a little bit._ " Neptune explained falsely to not tell that he was afraid of water.

" _Well could you not? We are literally in battle and we can't have you climbing up the trees like a damn monkey! No offense Sun._ " Sage stated with the last words directed towards Sun which he thankfully took no offense to.

" _It's fine! I'll just provide air support!_ " Neptune prompted knowing that he wasn't going to just do nothing whilst in the trees. Team NDGO were confused as well as to why Neptune was up in the trees, but then remembered that the tournament started and got together to form a wind attack. Sun, Sage, Scarlet & Neptune saw this attack and everyone except Neptune dodged out of the way whilst Neptune held a firm grip on the palm tree he was on. As the wind from the attack managed to hit the palm trees, Neptune tried to hold on to the tree he was on but wasn't strong enough and let go, sending him soaring out the ring with his legs and feet splashing the water before he was fully out. Neptune looked down and saw his shoes and half of his trousers damp from the water he hit and started to take them off as fast as he could before running out the arena with his legs exposed. The audience saw Neptune run out the arena and reactions were a mixture of confusion and small laughs. Weiss who was also in the audience, face palmed in embarrassment as she saw Neptune run off with his exposed legs.

" _Why did he have to do that? it's bad enough that we're now down a member but why did he have to take his jeans off and show everyone his freaking legs?_ " Sage said ashamed and horrified since he saw Neptune run off aswell.

" _I don't know, i'll try and locate him for questioning after-_ " Scarlet said before being cut off by Sun who was warning them of another incoming attack. Sage & Scarlet managed to dodge the attack before it hit them, Sun went over to them to say what was needed to be said.

" _We should really focus on other things right now._ " Sun said reminding them of the tournament that literally started a few seconds ago.

" _You're right._ " Sage said before getting up from the floor. He brushed off all the sand that was on him and started to observe the other teams attacks.

" _Looking at how they are attacking us, it's probably best if we split up and try to flank them._ " Sage stated thinking of a good battle plan. Scarlet and Sun reluctantly agreed and made their moves, Scarlet snuck around and managed to climb up the broken ship whilst Sun used his monkey speed to try and distract the other team which successfully worked. As NDGO started to build up another attack, Scarlet managed to counter them by shooting a member with his flintlock pistol. Despite it's antiqueness, it managed to knock out the member with only 1 shot.

" _The teams are definitely even now._ " Scarlet thought as he saw the member he shot collapse to the floor. The remaining members of NDGO realized that their rivals had split up and decided to do the same thing. Everyone on each team had someone to fight on a 1-on-1 duel and drew out their weapons to prepare for an epic fight. As the teams fought each other with one team member fighting a rival team member the audience was going wild with anticipation to see who would win, some were cheering for SSSN and the others where cheering for the other team. Minutes were going by with a load of clangs and blocked attacks of each team until Sun & Scarlet managed to sneak in a direct hit on their opponents, throwing them completely off guard and started to follow up with more hits that weren't blocked until their opponents were almost completely battered by their attacks and they then finished them off with their ranged attacks bringing the other team down to just one member. The last member of NDGO saw her teammates get knocked out by Sun & Scarlet as she heard them fire their weapons, Sage saw this distraction and took the opportunity to finish off the match. He held his sword firmly and pushed the sharp end deep inside the abdomen region of his opponent. The last member of NDGO gasped in surprise & pain as she felt Sage's sword push into her stomach, she looked down at the sword that had found it's way through her body before looking up again to see Sage with an evil grin on his face.

" _Sayonara bitch._ " Sage said before withdrawing his sword from his opponent's stomach. The last member of NDGO stumbled around in pain for a few seconds until collapsing onto the ocean floor, ending the match with Sun, Scarlet and Sage emerging victorious. The part of the audience that had cheered for team SSSN were booming with joy and appreciation as their team won whereas the audience that had cheered for the other team were in disbelief.

" _We have our winners of today's match!_ " Professor Oobleck said in triumph but not realizing the mics were still off until Port said that. Oobleck then switched on the mics and made his announcement.

" _Congratulations Team SSSN, you have made it through to the next brackets!_ " Oobleck said with the mic on now. Scarlet & Sage were showing off celebratory movements as the crowd was still cheering on, Sun was also doing the same thing until he saw something deep in the crowd which dampened his mood. He managed to catch a glimpse of Blake & Yang kissing and making out in the cheering crowd. As much as he was fine with them going out like everyone else at beacon, he couldn't hold back some previous feelings he had before he was fine. Scarlet & Sage were continuing to have some celebratory moments until the guards came to escort them out along with Sun and everyone who was in the arena and announcement room were leaving the arena too. Later that night in team RWBY's dorm, Zwei was fast asleep in his fantasy world featuring him and his lovers.

" _Oooohhh, what an awesome view girls._ " Zwei thought looking at what his lovers were giving him. Blake & Yang were fully naked, bent over slightly with their backs facing Zwei and were slowly shaking their buttocks up & down and side to side.

" _Wonder if he knows what we're doing._ " Blake said to Yang. " _Don't think he's ever seen us twerk, let alone naked whilst doing it._ "

" _I wouldn't worry about it Blake._ " Yang responded. " _Besides if he loves to fuck us, he must be enjoying this just as much._ "

" _Oh you bet your sexy asses I'm enjoying this._ " Zwei thought hearing the conversation between the two girls. Zwei's shaft was starting to get fully erect as he continued to watch his lovers twerk in his face, building up his growing lust and eventually he just couldn't hold it back anymore. He leaped up from his position to mount one of them so he could fuck away like mad but was interrupted by an explosion that literally came out of nowhere and woke him up sharply from his fantasy. Zwei then started yelping and jumping around in circles from shock & fear but managed to calm himself down after a few seconds had passed. As he stopped himself from freaking out, he heard a muffled conversation coming from outside the room. He couldn't make out who it was but it definitely didn't sound like a familiar voice.

" _Who the fuck is making that god awful noise?_ " Zwei thought hearing the conversation outside the dorm. He looked around the dorm to see if there was anything he could use to try and open the door to see who it was and managed to find a path with all the objects in the room. he lept up onto a pile of books and then proceeded to make a leap of faith to a chair nearby, he managed to get on the seat of it until climbing up an arm and getting on the desk that was nearby. Thankfully the desk was right next to the door and Zwei managed to unlock the door handle using his paw. As he unlocked the door, Zwei looked in the corridor to investigate what the noise was and who was making it. As he looked around, Zwei managed to see Sun, Sage, Scarlet & Neptune leaning against a wall with Sage & Scarlet going over how they managed to beat the other team flawlessly with Neptune who was listening intently but Sun had his arms crossed and was looking down at the floor with a sour expression.

" _Who the fuck are these assholes?_ " Zwei thought seeing as he had never seen either of them in his life and it seemed quite obvious that they were the ones making the noise that interrupted his sweet fantasy. Despite it disturbing him, Zwei decided to eavesdrop on the conversation that was happening between the boys.

" _So we split up, and Scarlet here manages to take one of them out with literally just one shot from his pistol._ " Sage said explaining the battle that happened some hours ago.

" _Gotta say, for something that is very antique it packs quite a punch._ " Scarlet bragged about his pistol.

" _After that, all of us were fighting a member one on one and then as Sun & Scarlet manage to take down their opponents, mine got distracted as she saw her teammates fall and then I took this opportunity and pushed my sword into her stomach, knocking her out of the match and getting us to the next bracket._" Sage said continuing his explanation.

" _Nice! I guess you guys don't need me for future battles then._ " Neptune said after hearing how his team managed to knock out the other team without his help.

" _Well, no. But could you not climb up into a tree next time? That is why you got knocked out immediately._ " Scarlet asked reminding him of his stupidity.

" _You do have a point. I don't have the experience of being in trees like Sun does. Should probably leave that stuff to him right Sun?_ " Neptune said with the last message directed towards Sun, Neptune expected a response from Sun but didn't hear one and was a bit concerned over the sudden silence.

" _Right Sun?_ " Neptune asked wondering why Sun didn't respond and still didn't get anything.

" _Sun?_ " Sage asked almost tapping on Sun's shoulder seeing as he was right next to him but suddenly stopped as he got a response.

" _What?_ " Sun asked in a serious tone. The response caused a little shock in his team as they were not expecting him to respond in such a way.

" _Uuhh, I was just saying that we went over me climbing a tree in the match but we decided that it should be you since you have the experience._ " Neptune explained with a little shock.

" _Oh, well compliment appreciated I guess._ " Sun said going back to his original sulking stance.

" _Sun are you alright? you don't seem as bright as you normally are._ " Sage said noticing Sun's strange & unusual behavior.

" _He probably wanted the other team to win or something._ " Neptune guessed.

" _It's not that._ " Sun added quickly. " _I just... can't help but feel like we could've won it a lot more efficiently._ "

" _How so? we literally managed to knock out each member by ourselves. What exactly was missing to make it seem more awesome in your mind?_ " Scarlet asked.

" _It's not to do with you two Sage & Scarlet, you two did pretty good. Neptune however, not really._" Sun explained falsely. He wasn't going to tell the real reason why he was in a bad mood since he had a feeling his team would not understand.

" _What exactly did I do? I was barely in the match before I got ringed out._ " Neptune said feeling a bit offended by Sun's reason.

" _That's my point exactly, also I don't get why you had to take your trousers and shoes off before running out the arena that was not needed at all._ " Sun added.

" _Well, they did hit the water before I got out the ring getting them damp and I didn't want to walk out the arena with wet clothes so that's kinda why I took them off._ " Neptune explained falsely when the truth was he was deeply afraid of water.

" _I'm gonna have to sort of agree with Sun here. Even if they do get a bit wet that's not really a solid reason for taking them off._ " Sage said sharing his opinion on the matter.

" _Well at least i'm wearing a pair of trousers now. It's not like I was gonna spend the whole day showing off my legs to everyone was it?_ " Neptune said pointing at his trousers with a bit of hostility. As he heard the conversation not saying anything, Scarlet started to think about why Neptune was acting the way he was starting at the match. Scarlet did have an assumption, but he wanted to confirm his suspicions by asking Neptune.

" _Neptune... are you afraid of water or something? I'm not gonna judge you if you are but with the way you've been acting recently I kind of assume so._ " Scarlet said to Neptune. As he heard Scarlet's question, Neptune realized that he couldn't bluff his way out of it now. But maybe it shouldn't be that much of a big deal, besides there was still something that they hadn't realized yet.

" _Alright so what if I do? it doesn't change the fact that we still won the match and we're moving on to the next brackets unlike our opponents._ " Neptune said turning the conversation into a heated argument.

" _Well, it would have been nice to know beforehand. We could've changed our game plan so all four of us could take them out like so. And don't include yourself as a winner when you know damn well you got knocked out the match in like 5 seconds._ " Sun argued back.

" _We're still a team man! Are you not including me just because I was the only one who got knocked ou-_ " Neptune stopped himself when he realized what Sun was doing. " _Alright, you wanna fire shots Sun? at least i'm not the one who still has a crush on a girl who's a very well known lesbian!_ " As he heard Neptune's statement, Sun had a sudden rise of anger. In frustration, he bashed the wall behind him with his fist.

" _EXCUSE ME?!_ " Sun yelled angrily.

" _Oh shit, Neptune just triggered Sun._ " Sage thought realizing how bad the situation is about to become.

"That's right, I know it and said it. Bet that's the reason why you're so sour, you may have won the match but you can't stick your sad little loser meat in the girl you love because she's fucking another bitch like the slut she is." Neptune said harshly, shooting down Sun in the most painful way ever.

" _YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW OR I WILL BEAT THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF YOU!_ " Sun bellowed in rage pointing at Neptune.

" _Come on then, do it ya fuckin pussy! Hit me! Hit me I dare ya! Still won't change the fact that you're such a pathetic loser._ " Neptune said giving him the sign to fight him with an added insult.

" ** _FUCK YOOOOUUU!_** " Sun screamed before charging at Neptune with his fist in the air. He managed to get a solid punch on Neptune's face before Sage & Scarlet grabbed his arms to stop him assaulting Neptune any further.

" _Whoa! Holy Shit._ " Zwei thought as he watched Sun hit Neptune. The sudden escalation of the situation caused Zwei to move back slightly with his eyes wide open.

" _Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa! OK, let's just calm down and stop before things get worse._ " Sage said trying to get Sun to chill but failed miserably.

" _LET GO OF ME! THIS COCKY PRICK DESERVES TO GET FUCKING BEATEN AFTER ALL THE SHIT HE'S FIRED AT ME!_ " Sun yelled as he vigorously tried to shake loose from Sage & Scarlet's grip.

" _You started it, don't expect me to just take insults and not say anything about it ya dumbass._ " Neptune said to Sun's outburst while rubbing his cheek softly to ease the pain from Sun's punch.

" _Neptune! That's enough!_ " Scarlet yelled to Neptune, commanding him to stop insulting Sun.

" _Oh pffft. Y'know what? I don't need this shit in my life, fuck all you pansies._ " Neptune remarked before walking away from the situation. As Neptune was gone from sight, Sage & Scarlet eventually let go of Sun who had started to storm over to where Neptune had walked off to but stopped himself halfway. Still in a fit of rage, Sun turned around and started storming off in the opposite direction of Neptune occasionally bashing a wall as he continued down the corridor. Sage & Scarlet both slumped against the wall their backs were on, putting the palm of their hands on their faces as they let out a sigh trying to get over the stress of how bad the situation got.

" _Well that went as poorly as it could've._ " Sage said obviously talking about the sudden hostility of Neptune and Sun.

" _Could've been worse, I think the worst case scenario for that is Sun murdering Neptune._ " Scarlet added.

" _Maybe, right now I think we should start thinking about our next move._ " Sage said hearing Scarlet's comment.

" _What do you mean?_ " Scarlet asked confused about Sage's statement.

" _Well Scarlet, we've got two options. The first one being that we try and get Sun to calm down over what just happened between him and Neptune and the other one being that we try and locate Neptune wherever he's gone off to so we can get him to apologize for his unnecessary behavior._ " Sage explained in full detail.

" _Can't there be a third option?_ " Scarlet asked not entirely pleased with the options.

" _Unless just waiting here and see if they can resolve the issues themselves is an option, no._ " Sage responded.

" _I wasn't talking about that being the third option, I mean what if you and I split up and do those two options each?_ " Scarlet said having to explain what he was prompting previously.

" _Huh, didn't think about that._ " Sage said realizing Scarlet was being a lot smarter than he thought. " _Although who's gonna be the one to go to Sun while the other one tries to locate Neptune?_ "

" _I'm a lot more closer with Neptune so i'll try to locate him which means your gonna have to be the one trying to calm Sun down._ " Scarlet said telling Sage who's gonna be doing what.

" _*sigh* I can't guarantee that i'll be able to do it flawlessly, but I will try my best. Good luck on your part as well._ " Sage said with little hope.

" _Thanks. Good luck to you too._ " Scarlet said before parting ways. As they went to do their now current jobs of fixing what had happened between Sun and Neptune, Zwei was still in shock from how quickly the situation went south.

" _Jeez never seen something like that escalate so fast so suddenly._ " Zwei thought. " _I should probably stop trying to listen in on everything. But there's something that's been bugging me about all this, one of them said something about being in love with a girl at this school who was a very well known lesbian. I have some guesses but I need to get the truth so I can be sure what he's talking about, I really hope it's got nothing to do with my lovers Blake & Yang._" As he finished his thought, Zwei opened the door and started to walk a certain distance behind Sage so he could see him and where he was going but not get too close for him to think that he was actually being followed. Zwei managed to follow Sage up to his dorm where a now familiar voice was having a mental breakdown.

" _GOD DAMMIT! SON OF A BITCH!_ " Sun yelled throwing a pillow out the room and slamming his fists on a nearby desk. Sage saw the pillow fly out the room and almost turned to back off but remembered that he had to do this as Scarlet was trying to get Neptune, Sage slowly approached the door of his dorm and made a few soft knocks on it with his fingers to try and get Sun's attention which somehow managed to work with Sun giving him a death stare.

" _WHAT IS IT SAGE?_ " Sun asked still in a very bad mood.

" _I... thought i'd check in to see if you wanted to have a little talk but I guess your not._ " Sage said slowly and fearfully.

" _Oh really is that it? What about Scarlet where is he? Wait let me guess, he's trying to get Neptune to apologize and you just came here to calm me down. Is that it?_ " Sun asked somehow knowing what was going on at the get-go. Sage didn't know how to respond to that, he was so stunned at the fact that Sun had managed to figure out what him and Scarlet was planning beforehand that he couldn't stop himself from making it seem obvious.

" _I thought so, it's not really needed though._ " Sun added making Sage question it.

" _What? calming you down as you seem capable enough of doing it yourself?_ " Sage asked noticing that Sun had calmed down slightly compared to what he was like a few minutes ago.

" _No, I meant getting Neptune to apologize. If anything, I should be the one apologizing to Neptune._ " Sun claimed.

" _Are you serious? How can you say that after all the things he said to you? Not even I would let something like that slide._ " Sage said confused as to why Sun said he should apologize instead.

" _I do hate that he brought it up, but I just got mad at him for all the wrong reasons when there was someone else I should've been mad at instead._ " Sun explained. Sage was a little bit worried when Sun said he should have been mad at someone else, he started to slowly get out the room in case it was him regretting the decision to slowly ease himself in.

" _Uuuhh... who exactly was the person you should've been mad at if it wasn't Neptune?_ " Sage asked slowly still worried about the answer.

" _Myself._ " Sun responded.

" _Wait What? Hold up this is really starting to confuse me. Why on earth would you be mad at yourself for?_ " Sage asked not knowing the whole story and got himself back into his original position in the room which was a certain distance opposite of Sun.

" _It's to do with the girl that despite me and pretty much every student at Beacon knows that she's a lesbian, I still have a crush on her. I still. have a crush. on Blake._ " Sun replied managing not to cry as he said the last sentence.

" _Oh NO!_ " Zwei thought as he was hearing the conversation between the two, shocked and stressed at the fact that it suddenly involved his lovers. " _That's NOT what I was hoping for! I gotta listen in more on this._ "

" _Oh. So I guess your still not okay with Blake going out with someone else then._ " Sage assumed seeing how Sun was almost on the verge of tears.

" _I'm trying to be cool, I know that she's going out with someone else and I'm cool with it on the outside but deep inside I feel like that could've been me with all the chances I was given._ " Sun said.

" _What do you mean? How exactly were you given chances and somehow I wonder why you didn't take them._ " Sage said despite it being quite personal, he was needing to know why Sun was in a bad mood and this explanation could be the very reason.

" _Well, I've assisted Blake many times with a lot of things while I was doing my own thing. I remember her running away from something and I figured I might as well help her there too, every time I assisted her with something was essentially a chance to tell her how I actually feel about her but I didn't take them because I was too afraid that she would say I wasn't her type or that she would never want to see me again. But now here I am, angry with myself that I didn't take any of those chances while she's dating one of her team mates._ " Sun explained in detail. Sage had finally got the answer to why Sun was in a bad mood and to be fair he couldn't judge him at all. The reasons why Sun was mad seemed quite relatable to another person that Sage knew.

" _Wow. Gotta say you're not the only person that has had this problem before._ " Sage said after Sun was finished explaining his bad mood.

" _Oh. Was there someone you had a crush on but couldn't tell them yourself?_ " Sun asked thinking that Sage could relate to his problem.

" _No. But there was another guy I used to hang out with who had a crush on a girl but was too afraid to tell his feelings and now she's dating someone else, the only difference between you and him though is that this girl is dating a guy whilst yours is dating another girl._ " Sage explained.

" _What's this guy's name? and do you still hang out with him?_ " Sun asked getting a bit personal with Sage.

" _His name was Keith, and sadly no I don't hang out with him anymore. Just before I moved to Haven he mentioned that he wasn't going to Haven with me as his parents found something a lot better, he didn't mention what it was but I just wish him the best of luck._ " Sage said.

" _Oh OK, i'm glad it wasn't bad like as if you two got into a huge fight like me & Neptune did some minutes ago._" Sun said sadly reminding himself of why he got so stressed.

" _Yeah, it could've been a whole lot worse. I'll admit, when you gave me that stare a few minutes ago I thought you were going to hit me like you did with Neptune. I was glad you didn't do that, and that you've told me why you got into a bad mood._ " Sage said going over their interaction after the huge fight.

" _Well, I'm a lot calmer now. And to be fair now that I think about it, I could just try and hang out with Yang who Blake is dating enough times so that I can probably get in on some action to._ " Sun joked seeing as it was two girls and not like Sage's friend Keith had with one guy & a girl.

" _OH HELL NAW!_ " Zwei shouted in disgust as he heard Sun's plan.

" _What was that?_ " Sun asked hearing Zwei's sudden barks.

" _I don't know, we should investigate._ " Sage said getting up from his position. Zwei had realized now that they heard him because he was silent until now. He cursed in his head and ran back to his dorm as he heard their footsteps grow louder in the room knowing they were about to exit. Despite running as fast as he could, Sun & Sage managed to see Zwei before he could get around the corner.

" _Was that a dog?_ " Sun asked as Zwei ran around the corner.

" _Who the hell has a dog in this place?_ " Sage asked noticing Zwei as well.

" _Should we follow it or nah?_ " Sun asked thinking the dog might have been spying on them.

" _No point really it's just a dog. We should probably meet up with Scarlet & maybe Neptune if he's found him._" Sage said.

" _Good point. Hope he's calmed down like I have._ " Sun said as they walked together to find them. As Zwei managed to get back to his dorm he couldn't stop himself from hating what he had heard.

" _That asshole thinks he can just try and steal my girls he's got another thing coming!_ " Zwei thought still remembering Sun's plan that involved his lovers. " _I worked hard just to get with those girls and I am not gonna let someone like him just steal them from under my nose!_ " Zwei did not like what Sun had said about trying to get with his lovers as he knew that it would potentially make them forget about who they were fucking in the first place. But as he continued to think about it, some very weird thoughts came into his mind.

" _Although then again, it would be nice to have some masculinity thrown into the mix. And hell if he wants to, I wouldn't hesitate to stick my thing inside him and maybe he could stick his thing inside me too._ " Zwei thought as he started to realize that having a dude could be quite fun. As he finished thinking about it, Zwei went back to his fantasy world again that still featured his lovers but now featured him and Sun comparing each others dicks side by side and sticking it in each other's assholes.


	5. Pyrrha's Round

The stadium was packed again, anticipation and excitement was going through the minds of the cheering crowd as the next round of the tournament was about to start.

" _What is up, ladies & gentleman i'm your host Bartholomew Oobleck._" Professor Oobleck said through his mic in the announcement booth.

" _And your co-host Peter Port._ " Professor Port said through his mic whilst keeping his eyes on Oobleck in case he was about to do what he thought he was going to do.

" _And Leeeeets-_ " Oobleck started to say until Port yelled at him to stop as he knew what Oobleck was about to do and seeing the reaction from last time he wasn't going to just let it happen, not this time. Oobleck gave Port a quizzical look until going back to his original announcement without the added flair.

" _Well, let's just take a look at the current standings._ " Oobleck said with less excitement as Port had interrupted him. " _In the first round of fours, team SSSN from Haven knocked out team NDGO from Shade and moved on to the next brackets and in the first round of twos, Emerald and Mercury from Haven had the team of Terry and Slayter from Atlas removed from the tournament securing their place in the tournament meaning it's a very good start for Haven I can tell you that much. Now it's time for our first round of solo teams, today our solo teams consist of Riley from Shade and Pyrrha from our host academy Beacon!_ " As Oobleck finished his announcement, the fighters entered the arena and made their way onto the battle ground. The audience was cheering on with the part of the audience that was from Beacon cheering on for Pyrrha whilst the part from Shade was cheering on for Riley. As the fighters got to their starting points, a bunch of trees suddenly rose from the ground right in front of the fighters obscuring the view of the fighters to their opponents due to how big the trees were and how many of them there were. As the trees grew to a certain extent, grass started to rise from all over the tournament ground but only up to three quarters of a foot length so the fighters didn't have to wade through it just to get to their opponents. Despite the fact that it had risen fully before he took any notice, Oobleck hadn't announced what the theme of the battle was until he saw it himself as he was distracted by something else.

" _Oh, and the theme today is forest. A bit generic but it should still be pretty entertaining to watch i guess. Let's just get this tournament underway already._ " Oobleck said before switching off his mic, Port did the same thing and then turned his attention to Oobleck.

" _Why are you being so salty?_ " Port asked noticing Oobleck's unamused tone.

" _I don't know, maybe because I wanted to do something and you just stopped me._ " Oobleck said still keeping his unusual tone.

" _Oh for- there was a reason to that! Don't you remember the last time you tried doing that?_ " Port said now knowing why Oobleck was acting the way he was and thinking that he was taking it way too seriously.

" _Yes, and people were so amazed by my awesomeness that they didn't know what to say._ " Oobleck said in his point of view.

" _No you freaking twonk._ " Port said face palming at Oobleck's complete stupidity. " _They fell silent because it was just a dumb thing to do and whatever you were trying to do with it, it didn't work._ "

" _Are you sure that everyone felt that way? or is it just you that doesn't appreciate my enthusiasm. I could probably see it being that way since you're not as young and hip as I am._ " Oobleck said still disregarding that it's only him that appreciates him trying to brighten up the mood of the audience.

" _Oobleck. I know the audience just as much as you do so for the sake of both of us, it's best if you stop testing me and realize that i'm right and you're wrong._ " Port said feeling a bit offended that Oobleck would bring up that fact that he's older than him.

" _Alright, Alright. Jeez no need to get so worked up about it._ " Oobleck said having to stop himself from aggravating Port any longer in case he physically starts to fight him in the booth. As Oobleck and Port had their little feud in the announcement room, the tournament had just begun with Pyrrha and Riley carefully making their way into the woods with their weapons in hand just in case they were to encounter each other. Some of the trees in the battle grounds had well placed and hidden cameras that were following the fighters with the film displayed on a big screen so that the audience could see what was going on in the battle more clearly. After some time exploring through the woods just to find her opponent Riley, Pyrrha had managed to find her and she did not look like anyone she had seen in her life. She had blue hair, purple eyes and slightly tanned skin. She didn't seem to have any armor on but Pyrrha had thoughts that Riley's green jumper, black jeans, gloves and shoes weren't going to make this an easy fight. Pyrrha couldn't get a full examination of Riley before she had suddenly noticed her as well, both of them knew this wasn't the time for any friendly introduction and charged towards each other, clashing their swords together as they made their first strike. As this suddenly went down the audience crowd started going wild with all of the crowd that was part of Beacon cheering on for Pyrrha and the crowd that was part of Shade cheering on for Riley. After some time had passed of clashing their swords and managing to dodge out the way of swings that weren't interrupted, Pyrrha and Riley clashed again and started to fight against each other's strength to get the upper hand. As she continued to fight against Riley, Pyrrha just remembered her shield she had in her other hand and bashed Riley's head with it knocking Riley away from her.

" _Oh you're good._ " Riley said as she regained her posture from Pyrrha's shield bash. Riley then threw her sword up in the air, caught it as it came back down and then stabbed the ground violently causing a self made earthquake inside the arena. Pyrrha was using all her sense of balance to not fall over although she couldn't stop herself from stumbling all over the place.

" _But not that good though._ " Riley said seeing her attack had worked enough to put Pyrrha off guard. As the earthquake started to settle, Riley sprinted towards the stumbling Pyrrha and tackled her to the ground.

" _Finally got you where I want you._ " Riley said as she proceeded to pin Pyrrha to the ground by sitting on her body. Pyrrha went to attack her but suddenly realized she dropped her weapons accidentally when she got tackled leaving her completely defenseless. Riley then opened her jacket and withdrew a sharp, nasty looking machete that she had stored inside one of the inner pockets as she couldn't be bothered to get her sword out the ground. As they all saw Riley pull out her machete, most of the audience was in shock as they saw what was about to happen next especially all the students from Beacon. All the students from Shade however was showing excited joyous expressions seeing as they were about to finally win a match.

" _Time to end this._ " Riley said before suddenly making an attempt to stab Pyrrha in the face but Pyrrha managed to stop her by placing her hand on Riley's arm managing to keep a safe enough distance from her face and the machete's blade. Riley fought against Pyrrha's resistance with such determination to win the match. A short while after though, Riley realized this wasn't gonna go anywhere due to the fact that Pyrrha was just as strong as she was and got up to her original stance still having Pyrrha pinned to the ground.

" _Y'know what? I don't need a weapon for this._ " Riley said whilst examining her machete and then throwing it away afterwards which caused a lot of confusion in the audience from all academies even her own one Shade as they had no idea now what she had planned on doing. After throwing her machete away, Riley suddenly forced her hands around Pyrrha's neck catching her completely by surprise as she tried to gasp for air. The majority of the audience was now watching in horror as they watched Riley choke Pyrrha, half of the students from Shade were telling Riley to continue so they could secure their win but the other half didn't feel comfortable supporting this kind of victory.

" _Now this is the end. Probably should've done this first but doesn't matter, you're not winning this now._ " Riley said as she continued to strangle Pyrrha. Pyrrha was trying so hard to gasp for air and get Riley to stop asphyxiating her but it was near impossible for her to try and do the two things at once.

" _SOMEONE STOP HER! SURELY THIS KIND OF ACT IS FORBIDDEN IN THE TOURNAMENT!_ " Jaune yelled in the audience knowing that if Pyrrha was to die he would have the most to lose. Despite yelling as loud as he could to get the attention of the officials, Jaune's outburst didn't get the attention of the people he wanted but he did get the attention of someone he wouldn't have thought to have noticed.

" _Oh, who's that Pyrrha? Wait, let me guess. Your lover from the academy? such a shame he has to watch his girlfriend die in front of his own eyes. But you know what? I'll be a good enough replacement, maybe even a better one._ " Riley said with her tone going from someone determined to win to a sinister villain as she understood now that her opponent had a lot more to lose than her. Pyrrha was trying harder than before to get Riley off her, she wasn't just fighting for her life now she was fighting for Jaune after hearing what Riley would do to him if she killed her. As Pyrrha struggled to get Riley off her, Riley started to go on about all the things she would do to Jaune once Pyrrha was dead and Jaune heard everything that Riley said and was not liking it one bit. He was appalled by the thought of having any sort of romantic intimacies with Riley because he knew she was batshit crazy. As much as she tried, Pyrrha wasn't able to get Riley off her but she knew she had to stop this somehow as she wasn't going to let some fuckgirl ruin what her and Jaune had built up over the last days. Jaune watched Pyrrha's arms slowly sink to the ground and couldn't hold back his emotions as he assumed the worst.

" _NO! PYRRHA!_ " Jaune cried on the verge of tears feeling he was gonna lose his potential true love. Pyrrha wasn't resisting Riley's choking but she wasn't going to give in just yet but it was getting harder to breathe as it continued on. despite having a bit of a blurry vision, Pyrrha was able to see a bulky rock that seemed very useful in this situation and slowly edged her hand over towards it and as she was able to grab onto it she knew she hit the jackpot when it seemed small enough to fit in her hand but also large enough to cause some serious damage. As she was finally ready to put a stop to this Riley made her final statement about her and Jaune.

" _Thinking of going somewhere nice for a romantic getaway, have some beautiful children and live together till death. Got it all planned out and maybe that's what you wanted to do but you can't now cause you're gonna die._ " Riley said not even noticing the rock that Pyrrha had in her hand.

" _Bull...SHIT!_ " Pyrrha remarked barely before smashing the rock in her hand against Riley's head in the same place she bashed her shield on. The impact was big enough to get Riley off her and stop choking her out. After getting her breath back from being strangled for a long time, Pyrrha started to rise up to her feet again and saw Riley attempt to get up on her feet but failing. The impact from Pyrrha's sudden strike had managed to do so much more damage than what Riley had expected. Her vision was almost completely fucked, everything sounded super deep with a constant ringing in her ears and her head hurt like complete hell. Pyrrha started walking up to Riley in her critical condition and as she slightly recovered, Pyrrha started to just punch Riley in the face and stomach which although was helping her recover from her previous state it started to just add more pain in other areas. Half of the students from Shade that had cheered on for Riley despite her scary actions were now struck with denial seeing their victory suddenly slip away from their hands whilst the students from Beacon were now cheering in excitement as they saw Pyrrha recover and start making a comeback. Pyrrha wasn't fighting for a victory though, she was now fighting for her love as her opponent had dragged Jaune into this. After some time of getting the shit beaten out of her, Riley started to not feel good again but Pyrrha wasn't finished as she suddenly followed up with a huge roundhouse kick to the jaw knocking Riley unconscious but not causing enough damage to be considered a knockout from the tournament as she still had very little health according to the system. Riley regained consciousness after a while and had to go through some clicks in her bones as she rose up. She still hurt in a lot of places but it didn't make her forget where she was and once she realized she immediately went to look for her sword. Unfortunately it wasn't on her personal and to make matters worse she had seen it had been thrown out the grounds where she couldn't reach it without ringing herself out.

" _Oh, fuck._ " Riley said as she saw her sword out of play. Riley looked around to try and find where her opponent was but couldn't see anything but trees and grass. After a while of turning around, Pyrrha suddenly appeared right in front of Riley scaring the living daylights out of her and making her scream and stumble until falling onto the floor. Riley immediately sat up after falling down to see Pyrrha holding a machete in her hand with a scary fierce look on her face. The machete Pyrrha was holding seemed very familiar to Riley, she even looked in her jacket to find that the machete she had stored in there was gone and had to assume that Pyrrha had managed to get a hold of it leaving her with nothing. Pyrrha started to slowly walk over to Riley making her crawl back in fear as she had no other option.

" _Hey, whoa whoa whoa. Let's think about this, you wouldn't want to hurt a poor defenseless girl now would you?_ " Riley asked trying to reason with Pyrrha but not succeeding.

" _You think you can kill me, steal my man and fuck up everything that I've done for the past week or two? You don't deserve any kind of mercy._ " Pyrrha said remembering Riley's true intentions and still walking towards her.

" _But I didn't mean to say any of those things! I just got lost in the moment!_ " Riley said still trying to convince Pyrrha to not stab her but Pyrrha saw right through her.

" _You're so full of shit. Your only saying that just to get me to not stab you. I know you would've done everyone of those things if you managed to kill me, looks like the tables have turned now and i'm gonna put an end to this as i am sick of talking._ " Pyrrha said ending the conversation. Riley knew that she couldn't bluff her way out of this now, her only option was to get as further away from Pyrrha as much as possible which was getting harder as Pyrrha had started walking towards her in a faster motion. Riley crawled as fast as she could away from Pyrrha until a loud buzzer sound emitted in the stadium with most of the arena's colors turned from their original colour to blood red.

" _Wait, FUCK!_ " Riley exclaimed realizing what she had done. Pyrrha suddenly stopped walking towards Riley as she heard the buzzer go off and her expression went from her scary fierce look to a mildly surprised reaction. From the announcement booth, Oobleck turned on his microphone to announce the winner of the match.

" _Well ladies and gentlemen, we have our winner of the match by self ring out which doesn't happen very often in these kind of things; is Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!_ " Oobleck announced officially bringing the match to an end. All the students from Beacon were cheering in excitement at Pyrrha's victory with the students from Atlas and Haven clapping out of respect. Riley cursed as she had sadly screwed herself over by crawling out the arena, and all the students from Shade were basically making matters worse.

" _Oh you pussy! You absolute fucking pussy!_ " a student from Shade yelled which was then followed by a wave of boo's and jeering from all the students at Shade until they all decided to just get up and leave like everyone else in the audience. The last student from Shade made a few obscene gestures aimed at Riley before they exited the stadium and Riley was stricken with depression as she lost everything; her dignity, the respect of her peers and even their first win. Pyrrha saw the whole thing go down between Riley and the rest of Shade and she didn't know how to feel about it. One side of her wanted to feel sorry for Riley as she had pretty much been looked down upon harshly by Shade but then again she was the girl that tried to fuck up her relationship which did make her think otherwise. Riley was on the verge of breaking down but managed to fight it back and turned it into a form of anger, she turned around to Pyrrha and said some odd things.

" _This ain't over Pyrrha! You may have won this time but i'm not gonna give up yet! Once the rematch happens I will be the one to emerge victorious! Rematch! Riley Wins!_ " Riley said repeating the last two words in a form of chant as she walked off. As she heard the whole thing, Pyrrha had this feeling that she just heard the most stupidest sentence she had heard in her life.

" _What the hell is she on about a rematch?_ " Pyrrha asked in her head. " _Once you're eliminated from the tournament there is no coming back you're just out. She is honestly the craziest girl I have ever met in my life and I know some crazy people._ " Pyrrha also started making her way out of the arena but not until she picked up her weapons that she was able to find now that the trees and grass had been removed. As she was walking back to her dorm to get ready for her meet up though, Pyrrha started to get a mildly hot feeling on her head which she just assumed it was just from the fight she had.

" _Guess that fight was a lot more exhausting than I had anticipated._ " Pyrrha thought. " _I could probably just have a little rest before I meet up with the others._ " As she got up to her dorm, Pyrrha unlocked the door and closed the door behind her. She then changed into her comfy clothes, turned off her scroll and then laid down on her bed and started to drift off. As she rose up from her sleep, Pyrrha was about to get changed back into her original outfit but saw that the sun was on the verge of setting.

" _Oh shit! How long was I asleep for? There is no way the meet up hasn't ended now._ " Pyrrha thought as she realized that she slept a lot longer than she had wanted to. Pyrrha all of a sudden started hearing the door that lead to the corridor struggle to open with voices that were being heard from behind the door and Pyrrha wasn't able to make out who those voices were.

" _Why won't this thing open?_ " A voice said in mild frustration.

" _Probably because you haven't unlocked it the right way, have you forgotten how doors work or something?_ " Another voice asked.

" _But it always unlocks the way I was doing it. Had it already been unlocked by someone?_ " The other voice said thinking that the door had already been unlocked which it was. As they managed to unlock the door to come in, Pyrrha knew immediately who it was. It was her team and they had pretty much just got back from the meet up.

" _Oh there you are!_ " Ren said in relief as he hadn't seen Pyrrha since the fight like the rest of her team. " _Why weren't you at the meet up like everyone else here Pyrrha?_ "

" _I thought i'd get a little bit of a rest from the match before I went up to meet with you guys, but I guess I ended up sleeping a lot longer than I did._ " Pyrrha explained.

" _You've been asleep for 4 hours?!_ " Jaune asked shocked with Pyrrha's explanation. " _We tried calling you on your scroll and everything and got nothing, was your scroll turned off as well?_ "

" _Oh, I guess I did turn it off before I slept._ " Pyrrha said realizing now that turning her scroll off was not a good idea at the time.

" _Oh for- well, I can't really be too mad since I haven't been in one of these fights yet and judging by the fight you had it does seem quite exhausting. Still trying to forget what that girl was saying to you though._ " Jaune said almost causing a scene but stopped immediately whilst also explaining that he was grossed out by Riley's statements.

" _Actually Jaune, I think Riley would have been a nice addition to your life. I would have loved to have seen you, her and Pyrrha having a threesome on Ren's bed._ " Nora said mockingly.

" _OH FUCK OFF NORA!_ " Jaune and Ren exclaimed angrily as they heard Nora's comment. Nora was able to chuckle with her mouth closed as she heard Ren and Jaune say that, the only reason she said that was to just piss them off and it managed to work.

" _*sigh* Well, anyway since we have finally found you we're gonna be getting ourselves some dinner and I assume you wont sleep through this like the meet up._ " Jaune said turning his attention to Pyrrha again after a short outburst.

" _I won't, although I should probably get changed beforehand so I don't look stupid in front of everyone._ " Pyrrha said.

" _OK well, see you at the fairgrounds hopefully._ " Ren said before leaving with everyone else. As her team walked off, Pyrrha was about to get back into her original outfit again but then she started to feel quite nauseous and her head was getting that hot feeling it did when she was going to her dorm but it felt worse. She ran into the bathroom, turned the lights on and then puked a little bit into the sink. She turned on the faucets and cleaned up the sink that had her sick as much as she could. As she got rid of it, she looked into the mirror and realized that it wasn't exhaustion at all. She had somehow managed to catch some sort of fever and she didn't even think it was until now.

" _What's happening to me?_ "


	6. Team SSSN's Interesting Night Out

The morning events of today had ended and both Sage and Neptune were in their given dorms having a bit of time to themselves to think about what they had planned for the next few hours. Sun wasn't in the room at the moment, Scarlet was but wasn't relaxing and was instead looking for something in a panic.

" _Oh god, where is it?_ " Scarlet said looking through all his belongings and drawers.

" _Where's what Scarlet?_ " Neptune asked wondering what Scarlet was looking for.

" _My sword, it's not in my bag where it normally is unless I need it._ " Scarlet responded still rummaging through everything he had.

" _When was the last time you had it?_ " Sage asked getting himself into the conversation.

" _I believe... last night._ " Scarlet said as he thought about it.

" _Where were you last night?_ " Neptune asked also trying to boot Scarlet's memory. As Scarlet heard Neptune's question he suddenly remembered where he was and immediately dashed to the bathroom.

" _Ah! There it is!_ " Scarlet said with relief as he found his sword next to the basin. Scarlet picked it up and returned to put it back in it's proper place but not until his teammates intervened.

" _You had it in the bathroom?_ " Neptune asked confused as to why someone would need their weapon in a bathroom.

" _Apparently._ " Scarlet said also not sure why it was there also.

" _What reason would someone have to need their weapon inside a bathroom?_ " Neptune asked still not getting an answer on why Scarlet had his sword in the bathroom. As Scarlet heard him say that, he started to have a flashback from last night when he was in the bathroom alone.

" _Let's do this the old fashion way._ " Scarlet said as he withdrew his sword. He then started to swing at nothing and even held up his sword to block an imaginary attack, this was apparently how he was training himself for future battles and he hadn't told his teammates this because he knew it would not seem right. After some time of swinging at and blocking nothing, Scarlet then finished with a huge swipe of his sword and struck a pose.

" _This is my ship._ " Scarlet said still in his pose. As he broke out of it, Scarlet placed his sword next to the basin and exited the bathroom. As the flashback finished Scarlet had to come up with a clever lie just so he didn't have to explain his strange training habit.

" _I think I saw a fly in this room and I was able to kill it with my sword as it went into the bathroom._ " Scarlet said covering up the story with a quite believable one.

" _So you left your sword in the bathroom? And forgot about it in one day?_ " Neptune assumed.

" _Guess so. I don't exactly have a good memory._ " Scarlet responded thankful that Neptune didn't see right through him.

" _I hope you didn't break anything in the process._ " Sage said walking over to the bathroom to look for any broken glass or items.

" _Wh-What?_ " Scarlet asked not knowing what Sage meant by that.

" _Well, remember that this isn't our dorm Scarlet. The only reason we're here is because of the festival and once that's done we're going back to Haven so I wouldn't cause any damage to anything in this place if I were you._ " Sage responded knowing that the dorm wasn't their's and that the people who own this dorm wouldn't be happy to see they had broken something.

" _Nah, I don't think I really hit anything other than the fly._ " Scarlet responded as he also looked around for any broken stuff too. After looking around closely for any kinds of scratches or shards, Sage assumed Scarlet was actually true to his words and didn't break anything thankfully. Scarlet then proceeded to walk to his bag and return his sword in the correct spot.

" _Why were you looking for your sword in the first place?_ " Neptune asked out of nowhere.

" _Excuse me?_ " Scarlet asked as he heard Neptune.

" _I mean the next time we'll need our weapons is when our next match in the tournament is going underway and that's literally not gonna be happening for about a week or two from now, so I don't really get why you were looking for your sword when this is a time to just chill._ " Neptune replied knowing the tournament standings and when their next battle is.

" _I wasn't looking for my sword when I was going through my bag but I just happened to notice it was missing when I was looking for something else._ " Scarlet explained as he went to look through his bag again.

" _What was the thing you were trying to get before you noticed your sword was missing?_ " Sage asked as Scarlet wasn't being specific enough.

" _This._ " Scarlet said as he got out a small tube of moisturising cream. " _It prevents my skin from drying out and seeing as we are about to be going out at some point I thought it might be a good idea to put some on beforehand._ "

" _Well, right now we're only going to get our photo's redone for fake ID's so I wouldn't want to just put that stuff on until we're gonna be going to the nightclub. But i'm not you so go right ahead._ " Neptune said before Scarlet went back to the bathroom to smooth his skin up. As Neptune and Sage went back to thinking about the plans for the next few hours, The door leading to the corridor opened with Sun entering the dorm.

" _Oh hey Sun._ " Neptune said greeting Sun as he walked in.

" _Hey there, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you guys are gonna be going soon?_ " Sun asked seeing as his teammates weren't in their comfy clothes like they normally are in a dorm.

" _Pretty much, got some good plans for an awesome night out. You should tag along so it can be all four of us._ " Sage said hoping for a chance to have a night out with his whole team.

" _Uuuhh... I don't know._ " Sun said unsure about the whole thing.

" _Oh come on, what's wrong with having a night out with your team?_ " Sage asked with his tone going from pretty excited to kind of serious.

" _I'm not saying i'm against the idea it sounds pretty great. But i'm just not feeling it at the moment, I've got to sort out these problems that i'm having._ " Sun replied without saying what the problems were.

" _What problems are you having that is preventing you from doing something exciting?_ " Sage asked needing more information as what Sun just said wasn't gonna slide with him.

" _I'd say it's his obsession of that girl he clearly has a crush on still._ " Neptune said hearing over the conversation and decided to butt in.

" _Wha- What are you talking about?_ " Sun asked trying to mask that Neptune had managed to know what was up for some reason.

" _Oh don't try to hide it Sun, it's very obvious that you're alone time sessions are just you thinking about what it would have been like to date that girl. At least that's what all your photos are telling me._ " Neptune said as he held up Sun's scroll that had images of Blake and Yang but Yang was replaced with Sun in a very poorly made way.

" _HEY! Give me back my scroll asshole!_ " Sun yelled before he approached Neptune to forcefully comply to his orders. But Neptune threw Sun's scroll to Sage who managed to catch it and saw the image that Neptune had clicked on more clearly. He then went back to see if there was anything not like that but after looking through a bunch of images, there was no image that didn't involve Blake and Yang replaced with Sun.

" _Oh. My. God._ " Sage said looking at the images with shock and concern. Before he could even look at all the images, Sun snatched his scroll from his hands and placed it back on the side.

" _I specifically told you guys to not touch my fucking scroll when I was out._ " Sun said annoyed that a simple request was not accomplished.

" _Hey man, I wouldn't have done so if it wasn't a big problem. But seeing as you've made it that way I had to._ " Neptune said making his reasons justified but Sun didn't feel that way.

" _Why are you being such a prick? I literally said Don't touch my scroll when i'm out and you just ignore me and do it anyway!_ " Sun said as he did not agree with Neptune at all and making the point back to him touching his scroll when he asked him not to.

" _Y'know that this isn't the first time I've known you doing this._ " Neptune said.

" _What?_ " Sun & Sage asked not knowing what Neptune was talking about.

" _Oh neither of you know this so I might as well let it spill._ " Neptune said before telling a flashback story that started with him being in a bathroom washing his hands. After that he went back to the library to meet up with Sun who was there also but as he got to the library, he saw Sun doing something on his scroll that was not like him.

" _What on earth is he doing?_ " Neptune thought as he watched Sun from a glass window behind the door. He then slowly opened the door to not make any noise and made sure the door wasn't gonna close loudly either, he wanted to know what the hell Sun was doing but he didn't want him to know he returned. He was able to still spy on Sun through a gap of shelved books and after a while, Sun then put his scroll down and went out the library to go to the bathroom quickly. As he saw Sun leave, Neptune walked over to Sun's scroll and turned it on to see what Sun was doing and was shocked to see what it was. It was an image of Blake & Yang together but Yang had been drawn out and replaced with Sun in a very poor way. Neptune then closed out of the image but only found that the rest of Sun's photo gallery showed the same things but in different poses even explicitly, worst of all he looked at the amount of images and it counted up to 249 images in total.

" _Good lord, how long has he been doing this for?_ " Neptune thought as he saw the image amount. He then switched off Sun's scroll and found his own seat as he had the suspicion that Sun would arrive at any moment and he wouldn't appreciate him being on his scroll. Sun then returned to find Neptune waiting for him in the library.

" _Hey Neptune._ " Sun said as he noticed Neptune.

" _Hello._ " Neptune said back with an unnoticeable disgusted tone.

" _You didn't touch my scroll while I was away did you?_ " Sun asked just before he sat back down again. Neptune almost didn't know what to say, he could go on about why Sun was making those images but he needed more people to be on his side before he could get into an argument.

" _No._ " Neptune replied without making any obvious hints that he had lied. Sun then turned on his scroll again and realised that nothing seemed too off so he assumed Neptune was telling the truth, he was about to finish his drawing but then on second thought Neptune was right there and decided not too. After a while they decided to head back to their room just so they could finish the day off.

" _And that's how I know about all this._ " Neptune said as he finished the story.

" _So, you lied to me. Your a fucking liar._ " Sun said starting to get angry that Neptune lied to him that day.

" _I don't think that's the big issue here Sun, you've got a problem that is very concerning and I think everyone else can agree with me. Right Sage?_ " Neptune said turning the attention to Sage when he asked the question. Sage was just frozen in shock and disbelief, he knew Sun was sad about Blake being with Yang but he did not think it was this bad.

" _I just... I don't know what to say._ " Sage responded finally.

" _Sage! Be on my side here! I said to not touch my scroll and he does it anyway! You can't side with a liar!_ " Sun yelled trying so hard to convince Sage to side with him. Before Sage could make a decision, The door to the bathroom opened up as Scarlet had finished smoothing his skin.

" _What's all this commotion about?_ " Scarlet asked as he was wondering what was with all the yelling.

" _Oh hey Scarlet, glad you've decided to join in here._ " Neptune said mischievously as he noticed Scarlet come out the bathroom. Scarlet knew something wasn't right, Sun wasn't happy, Sage was in shock and Neptune seemed to have villainous intentions.

" _Neptune, what the hell is going on here?_ " Scarlet asked.

" _I'd say our friend Sun here has something on his scroll that he's tried to hide but I found it out._ " Neptune responded.

" _No, I said to not touch my scroll while I was out and he's just done the opposite!_ " Sun yelled back.

" _Sun, what's on your scroll?_ " Scarlet asked to Sun.

" _Nothing that's too weird or of anyone's concern._ " Sun replied quickly.

" _Bullshit. He has a lot of images depicting the same thing and-_ " Neptune couldn't finish his sentence as Sun had cut him off.

" _Okaaay that's quite enough from you Neptune._ " Sun said to silence Neptune.

" _Seriously Sun, what are these images that Neptune found on your scroll?_ " Scarlet asked knowing Sun was hiding something and he wasn't going to let it slide.

" _Why don't you see for yourself?_ " Neptune asked before he chucked Sun's scroll to Scarlet. Scarlet was about to turn it on but Sun then tried to reason with him to not too, Scarlet ignored and let his curiosity go on. He saw the image that Sun had made but wasn't exactly shocked as Sage was.

" _So, this is it? This is what all this fuss is about? I'd say you guys are just overreacting over this._ " Scarlet said as he only saw that image and nothing else.

" _Well. According to Neptune, Sun has made 249 of those but the only difference is how their posed._ " Sage said explaining why he's shocked.

" _Oh. I guess that is a lot of images for just one thing._ " Scarlet said seeing why it was a problem.

" _Actually, that was only when I caught Sun making that image in the library. You might wanna see how many images he's made of that now._ " Neptune said knowing that it's only gotten worse. Scarlet tapped out of the image to see the image total count and instead of 249, it was now much bigger.

" _635?!_ " Scarlet shouted in shock. " _And their literally just all the same thing?!_ "

" _Yup, glad you can see now where we're coming from._ " Neptune said seeing as he has managed to get Scarlet on his side.

" _Jesus Sun, I knew you had a thing for that girl but I never expected you to be obsessed!_ " Scarlet said as he had realised how bad Sun's problem was.

" _Alright so there maybe a load of images of Blake & Yang that I took and replaced Yang with me, but that doesn't change the fact that Neptune here just decided to use my scroll without my permission!_" Sun said trying so hard to get Sage and Scarlet to side with him but they weren't budging.

" _I don't think that's the big issue here Sun, I may have sided with you if there wasn't this many images and you didn't plan on making more but since it is I can see that this is very concerning._ " Scarlet said in response to Sun's attempt to get him and Sage on his side.

" _Oh, I see how it is. You're only siding with him because none of you understand all the pain I've endured for so long. I was fine with Blake & Yang going out I really was, but then I saw them making out in the audience from our match against NDGO that made me change my mind. I know it's normal as they are in love, but it showed that they cared more for each other than me and that really ticked me off when I know that it could have been me with Blake and all the chances I had. But I didn't take them. Why? Because I was afraid she didn't want to see me again. But now that I haven't taken them, she's with someone else and she doesn't know or care how I've felt for so long because she's now with that stupid blonde bitch! Hell none of you even understand how I feel! You don't know what it's like to have the girl of your dreams taken away from you because of your own stupid pussy actions!_" Sun said getting more angry as he continued his rant. As he finally finished ranting, Sun went to a corner and started to softly whimper in both anger and sadness. Sage, Scarlet and Neptune all looked at each other with a feeling of regret, They each knew that Sun was obsessed and had to get over it but they knew it wouldn't be easy now that Sun was in a very bad mood. Sage eventually decided to go over to Sun in an attempt to comfort him and hopefully fix him from his broken state.

" _Heey no need to get so worked up, we understand you've been through a lot but you didn't have to take it out on us._ " Sage said with his hand on Sun's shoulder.

" _Just dont. You know that Neptune started this whole thing and none of you were on my side because you all don't care about who's property belongs to who, just about what was on there._ " Sun said with tears in his eyes.

" _It's not like that at all, we know it's your scroll but what was on there was more of a concern. We all think you should get rid of those images._ " Sage said telling him the right thing to do.

" _Why should I? These images are the only happiness I have in my life. Am I just not supposed to be happy for the enjoyment of everyone here?_ " Sun asked almost wanting to blow up again but Sage immediately saw this and didn't let it happen.

" _Sun! No-one here is trying to torment you! We're trying to help you out here! We know that you're upset about Blake but these images you're creating are not helping you at all! There only making things worse for you! The best thing you should do for yourself is to forget about Blake, move on and find someone else!_ " Sage said now having to slap some sense in Sun after hearing his nonsense.

" _It's not that easy Sage, I have yet to see a girl that's a suitable replacement for Blake. And what about Keith huh? Your so called friend before you parted ways to go to Haven? He's the only one that has been in this situation before but I doubt he's got a girlfriend._ " Sun said making Sage remember their conversation they had a while back.

" _Have you even looked at one and not even thought about Blake for that matter? As for Keith, sure he was upset when he found out that girl he had a crush on got with someone else but he never took photos of them and vandalised them to make him look like he was finally dating her. Just stop making these stupid excuses and try to find a girl that's good enough to make you stop thinking about Blake. Our night out that we have planned could actually help you find that someone!_ " Sage said going back to mentioning the night out that the rest of the team have planned. After some time of thinking about it, Sun eventually got up to his feet to tell Sage his decision.

" _*sigh* OK Sage... I'll try, and hell I guess i'll tag along for this night out with you and the team._ " Sun said to Sage which brought a smile to Sage's face.

" _There you go! That's the Spirit!_ " Sage said seeing Sun finally getting some sense in his head.

" _So, is no-one going to mention that Sage had a friend before us?_ " Neptune asked but no-one heard him.

" _So does this night out start now?_ " Sun asked now showing more interest in the plans that he's now a part of.

" _Well, not really. We're only going into the town centre just to get our photo's done for fake ID's as none of us are 18 which we need to be to even enter where we plan on going._ " Sage responded.

" _Oh, where exactly are we going later and what time?_ " Sun asked as he only just got involved a few moments ago.

" _There's a nightclub that's hosting a special event tonight and it starts at around 11pm._ " Sage responded knowing the event through a poster they saw.

" _Well Uuhhh... We might need to bring our weapons then, no idea what we might encounter and I don't think it'll be friendly._ " Sun said seeing as they were gonna be going at a very late time.

" _There's really no need for that. The place were going to hasn't had an attack for so long and thanks to all the added security, any sign of a threat will be dealt with in an instant._ " Sage said thinking Sun was being very overly-dramatic.

" _And besides, we don't want a repeat of what happened the last time someone brought their weapon to a public place. Neptune._ " Scarlet said hearing the conversation and then turning to Neptune as he said his name.

" _W-What?_ " Neptune asked as he didn't hear the conversation but heard his name. " _Who said my name?_ "

" _I did._ " Scarlet responded.

" _Why?_ " Neptune asked needing some sort of answer.

" _Sun's just said that we may need to bring our weapons, it isn't needed and that's for a good reason for something that you did._ " Scarlet replied.

" _What did I do?_ " Neptune asked not knowing where Scarlet was coming from.

" _Don't you remember what happened at that bar we went to the other day?_ " Scarlet asked. Neptune was about to say no but then he started to remember that night vividly. It was a late night at the downtown bar and Sage, Scarlet and Neptune were hanging out with each other with some drinks. Neptune had barely drunk his drink compared to Sage & Scarlet as his then secret fear of water was making him worried that if he took a big gulp instead of only taking small sips like he was he would've end up almost drowning from it. After finishing their drinks, Sage & Scarlet told Neptune that they were just heading off to the toilet so he didn't feel like they left him on his own before doing so. With his friends gone, Neptune looked around the bar admiring all the atmosphere that was around him until he set his eyes on two fine looking girls walking with each other.

" _Oooh, now that is a nice sight. Wonder if they've got other friends that are girls, I could totally pull it off._ " Neptune thought as his eyes were set on the girls he noticed. He watched them get to their table and sit down and realised that they were just sitting on their own talking to each other.

" _Oh ok, it's just the two of them. Ah well, it should still be easy pickings._ " Neptune thought as he saw that the girls had no-one besides themselves. Neptune got up from his seat to start approaching them, but then stopped as he saw someone else sit down right next to the girls that Neptune was about to approach. The person that sat down beside the girls was not another girl, it was a big guy who sadly for Neptune had looked like he's done a lot of lifting. The guy however was not alone, he also had a group of friends who were also all guys but they were no where near as muscular as the guy who had sat down next to the girls. The girls had just let them sit down like as if they were expecting him to sit down along with his group of friends. Neptune had just watched the whole thing in envy, he got back to his seat and started to analyse all the newcomers that had stolen his chance for a pull.

" _Oh these motherfuckers._ " Neptune thought as he looked at the guys who had sat down next to the girls that Neptune was about to chat up. " _Well, maybe they'll fuck up and I'll just swoop right in and I can still have my pull. Although that big guy looks like a god, I bet secretly he's a loser. Same for his friends though they shouldn't be as much of a challenge since they don't look as buff as him._ " Neptune just watched the guys that sat down on the table with the girls all talking to each other along with the girls in jealousy. Eventually though the big guy had suddenly turned all his attention to the girls leaving his group of friends to just admire the atmosphere and drink their drink. This ended up being bad though as while Neptune was still watching, the group of friends of the big guy had caught Neptune spying on them and Neptune didn't know until he saw them looking straight at him which made him immediately turn away from them and tried to be as nonchalant as possible. They weren't as dumb as Neptune thought though, they even said to the big guy that they caught Neptune spying on them. The big guy didn't see this at first seeing as Neptune wasn't making any eye contact with him but then he caught Neptune make a very quick glance and immediately go back to his state acting like nothing happened. The girls noticed this too and thought that Neptune was being a creep, the big guy told the girls to wait there whilst he and his boys went to sort out Neptune. Still thinking that they didn't see him, Neptune tried to act as casual as possible without knowing that the big guy and his friends was about to do what were horrible things.

" _Hey you!_ " The big guy yelled to Neptune. Neptune assumed that it was directed to him but he didn't show it.

" _Who me?_ " Neptune asked.

" _Yes you!_ " The big guy responded. " _Why you looking at us like that?_ "

" _What? I wasn't looking at you. I was just... enjoying the atmosphere._ " Neptune said in a desperate attempt to cover up that he'd been caught red handed.

" _Fuck off with that bullshit, if that was true you wouldn't have looked away when we looked at you. I bet you're trying to get with my girls weren't you?_ " the big guy said realising the situation.

" _What? No I-_ " Neptune couldn't get the words out without stuttering so much. It was impossible for him to say anything to cover up his intentions when they had been found so quickly.

" _Man you some thirsty ass bitch. Let me help you with that._ " The big guy said before taking a bottle of freezing cold water from his hidden pocket and then squirted some of the water all over Neptune's face. Neptune reacted by covering his face and yelling in mild pain, not only was his fear of water coming into play but the temperature of the water was not exactly pleasant either. Despite this the big guy squirted more water all over Neptune's hands that were covering his face which Neptune didn't like.

" _Stop! That's really cold!_ " Neptune cried as his hands and face was dripping wet. The big guy ignored and continued to squirt water on Neptune even in places that he wasn't covering which had him constantly change what to cover, shortly this was starting to really annoy Neptune forcing him to put a stop to this.

" _I said STOP!_ " Neptune yelled in anger before he pulled out his gun and fired blindly in the direction where the big guy was for exactly one second. The big guy stopped squirting water as he suddenly felt the bullets penetrate his gut and start stumbling in pain and shock until he collapsed to the floor and started coughing up blood. His friends immediately went to his aid as they saw him go down. The rest of the people who were also at the bar witnessed the whole thing in shock with some of them even recording it on their scrolls.

" _C'mon Joel! Stay with us here! Don't die on us!_ " One of the friends of the big guy said to the big guy before yelling out to someone in hopes they would call an ambulance. Neptune suddenly realised what he had caused and started having some mild regret, everyone he set his eyes on would hide in fear or hold their hands up in surrender. The bartender who was hiding when the shooting happened, managed to quietly call the emergency hotline and made a request for both an ambulance and the police to be at his bar ASAP. As he finished, he then crept over to a hidden button and pressed it to activate the bar's alarm. Sage and Scarlet who was in the bathroom drying their hands at the time and had no idea of the shooting, immediately left the bathroom as they heard the alarm go off and was presented with people hiding in fear.

" _What the hell just happened?_ " Scarlet asked not knowing what went down.

" _There's been a shooting! Someone armed with a gun shot a man!_ " A person at the bar exclaimed hiding behind a table.

" _Well who was it?_ " Sage asked needing more information. The person then took a glance and then hid under the table again but had his finger pointing at Neptune. Sage and Scarlet looked at Neptune to find him holding his gun and Neptune immediately went to hide his gun behind his back as his friends looked at him.

" _Neptune! What the fuck did you do?!_ " Scarlet asked in horror as he now knew what the situation was despite not witnessing it.

" _He shot our friend! He's a god damn MURDERER!_ " One of the friends of Joel yelled in fear and anger with tears in his eyes. Neptune didn't say anything, it was all true and there was nothing he could say that would defend why he's not guilty. Suddenly the front door to the bar opened up with a doctor and armed police members coming through.

" _Someone call for an ambulance?_ " The doctor asked.

" _And the police?_ " One of the police members asked.

" _Yes I did. Doctor, take this wounded man to the hospital. And officers, arrest this boy._ " The bartender said pointing to Joel when he said wounded man and Neptune when he said arrest this boy. The doctor and officers understood their jobs and told everyone else to get up against the wall while they did their business. Neptune was not having any of this and started to make a dash.

" _HEY! STOP!_ " One of the officers yelled as they saw Neptune run away. Ignoring the officer, Neptune got his gun out and shot the lock out of a presumably locked door and burst through the door out the bar and started to run in the street. The officers started to give chase but one of them stayed back to use his radio.

" _This is two nine four coming in with a back up request, we've got a runner who has escaped the scene of crime and is out in the street. Bring out the big ones, runner is armed and dangerous._ " The officer said through his radio. Neptune was just running for his life through the streets at night, having to make some detours as he stumbled upon police cars. After a very long while of evading the police as much as possible, Neptune was finally in the clear. He had no idea where on earth his friends could be but he knows they aren't going to be happy with him once they see him. After managing to catch his breath from running so much, Neptune eventually decided that the night was over because of his stupid actions and decided to find his way back to Haven.

" _OK look, that guy was being an asshole and he threw water at me! You know I have a fear of water!_ " Neptune said as the flashback ended.

" _Yeah but that's not a good reason to shoot someone!_ " Scarlet said as he heard Neptune's defence and thought it was pathetic.

" _What was I meant to do? Just let him drown and freeze me with no ways to defend myself?_ " Neptune asked seeing there was no other way it could've gone down.

" _No- *sigh* you could've just told him to stop._ " Scarlet said thinking that was the most logical thing to do.

" _I did! But he kept doing it! Which is why I had no other choice!_ " Neptune yelled as Scarlet didn't know what it was like to be in that position.

" _Both of you stop it!_ " Sage yelled before the conversation got any worse. " _As someone who was also there in the same place at that time, I'm gonna say that both of you are not looking at this in the right way! Scarlet, you and I didn't witness any of this happen so you don't have much of a say. As for you Neptune, you shot someone in cold blood! That's it! This whole situation is a prime example as to why we should not bring any of our weapons to public places unless told so by our teachers. So stop trying to cause a scene and just forget about it!_ " Scarlet & Neptune had stopped as they heard Sage's point of view and had a thought about it for a while.

" _*sigh* let's just go get our photo's for fake IDs before another pointless argument starts erupting again._ " Sage said which everyone else agreed to. Before going out, Scarlet closed the windows so no-one could sneak in while they were out. As everyone else left the room before him, Sage closed the door to their dorm and then locked it on his way out to fully prevent anyone from walking in their dorm. As they finally made it to downtown, they looked around seeing all that was offered to them in this city. But unfortunately that was suddenly interrupted by two obnoxious kids that looked to be in the sixth grade, screaming about something.

" _Just found a Starnode!_ " One of the kids screamed in joy. He then ran down the street with the other kid behind him and stopped when he was at the place the Starnode was on his scroll. He tapped on his scroll to enter a catching event and swiped up to try and catch the Starnode with his in-game ball.

" _C'mon stay in there._ " The kid muttered as he watched the ball shake around. After watching it roll around for a short while, The ball thankfully clamped shut with text fading in saying " _Starnode was caught!_ " As the kid saw all this happen, he made a victory pose and screamed joyously. Sage, Scarlet and Neptune saw the whole thing happen and wasn't surprised to see someone like him enjoying the game. Sun however had no idea what was going on in the first place.

" _Wait, I don't get it. What game is that kid playing?_ " Sun asked seeing as he was the only one on his team that had no idea what was going on.

" _It's Digimal GO._ " Scarlet responded. " _It's a new game on the scroll store and it seems to be really popular for some reason._ "

" _I've actually played the game myself._ " Neptune added. " _It was only exciting for like a day but then after that it just got repetitive so I uninstalled it to restore room for my scroll._ " As they ranted on about the game; Sun, Sage, Scarlet and Neptune started walking again but was interrupted by someone who had managed to get their attention.

" _Hey! you lot._ " a voice yelled from the left side of the team. Sun, Sage, Scarlet and Neptune turned to their left to see a poorly made stand with a small group of people that were wearing a lot of merchandise that had to do with the late gorilla Jeramfay. Sage, Scarlet and Neptune immediately knew what was about to be asked as they saw what they were wearing and showed a displeased reaction. Sun however, didn't.

" _I'm hoping one of you has the decency to sign this petition. It would be a great cause for the tragedy that happened at the zoo and it would make the people who work there know how we feel when they shot our hero Jeramfay._ " The man sitting at the stand said with a piece of paper that had the petition and a pen. Sun decided to look at the petition out of curiosity, all it said was for there to be a funeral for Jeramtay and for the person at the zoo who shot the gorilla to be fired or the zoo should be sued. The man sitting at the stand picked up the pen and gave it to Sun and then told him how to sign the petition.

" _Just put you're personal details here and maybe put a comment why you're signing this, It's optional but it would help. Trust me, sign this petition and you'll feel so much better about yourself._ " the same man said as he guided on how to sign the petition. Sun had thoughts on it but was then cut off by his friends.

" _Sun just don't._ " Sage said as he saw Sun almost go to sign the petition. After hearing his friend tell him not to. Sun put the pen down without signing the petition causing a bit of sadness from the man and his group.

" _Oh, well the least you could do is wear one of these bracelets._ " the man said as he got out a container filled with bracelets that had Jeramfay on them. Sage saw this and immediately intervened.

" _Thanks but no thanks._ " Sage said to the man as he grabbed Sun by his arm and dragged him away.

" _Dicks out for Jeramfay!_ " one of the group members shouted through his megaphone as Sage dragged Sun to catch up with his team. Sage, Scarlet and Neptune were just groaning with dissatisfaction trying to get over all those events whilst Sun still had no idea what was going on.

" _God I was hoping we were not gonna stumble upon THAT group._ " Scarlet said hating the fact they managed to stumble upon something he wished to not have.

" _I'm completely confused now, what the hell was that and why did you stop me from signing that petition?_ " Sun asked seeing as he was the only one to not have the slightest clue about all this.

" _All i'm gonna say is that you are very lucky to have not been on the internet for the last seven weeks._ " Sage said seeing that there was no way to hide what that group was promoting.

" _What do you mean? What was happening during those times?_ " Sun asked still not getting the full picture.

" _It all started, on the 28th of May. News outlets were reporting the zoo incident where a little boy fell into the gorilla's habitat and one of the gorillas Jeramfay for that matter, went up to the little boy and started dragging him around. Seeing the potential danger he could've done, One of the zoo workers shot down Jeramfay just to protect the child from getting any serious injuries and ever since that day the internet's just been blowing this way out of proportion. There's been loads of messages about Jeramfay, people mourning over his death, saying that they should've shot the kid instead and there's even been a hashtag that got trending called "DicksoutforJeramfay". It still continues to this day sadly, people like us though were smart enough to not get caught up in this conflict._ " Sage explained with as much detail as he remembered.

" _Well, it kinda sounds too normal without some parts. I mean everyone mourns when someone they deeply love dies, I assume it's just normal to mourn something like this._ " Sun said sharing his point of view but it was not deemed acceptable by his team.

" _I mean it is kinda tragic i'll give you that._ " Neptune said hearing Sun's point of view. " _But I highly doubt anyone on the internet knew who Jeramfay was before he died and at the end of the day, he was just a fucking gorilla. What exactly has he done for us?_ " After hearing Neptune's response, Sun decided that he heard enough to assume that the internet was just overreacting and continued to follow where his teammates were going but suddenly came to a stop as he got distracted by a poster for " _Une the movie_ ". Sage looked back to see Sun not moving and having his whole body facing a different direction. Sage along with his team went to investigate what the problem was now.

" _What are you looking at Sun?_ " Sage asked wondering why Sun had come to a halt.

" _This._ " Sun said pointing at the poster. " _Maybe if we have another night out this could be our event?_ " Sage, Scarlet and Neptune went up to Sun to see what he was pointing at.

" _Oh i'm all up for that. A night at the cinema would be awesome! Especially for this film, it does seem pretty funny._ " Scarlet said seeing Sun's suggestion and agreeing.

" _I'm not. I saw the trailer for this film and it's definitely not my type of film, all I saw was four guys playing a card game and just getting annoyed with each other. As much as I can see why that would be entertaining, it's just not for me._ " Neptune said sharing his thoughts on the movie by what he saw in the trailer.

" _It's a nice suggestion Sun but we should really get our photo's done and get the fake IDs now. Not that we're in any sort of rush like the store's are gonna close soon but let's not start planning more things before we even get to do this._ " Sage said trying to keep his team on track. Seeing his point; Sun, Scarlet and Neptune followed behind Sage as they continued to walk to their destination thankfully without anymore distractions. As they finally arrived to their destination which was an indoor shopping centre, they walked to a photo booth which raised questions for Sun.

" _Oh. Here's where were getting our photo's taken?_ " Sun asked a bit disappointed as he was expecting an advanced photo shop.

" _Yeah, what's wrong with it?_ " Sage asked hearing Sun's disappointment.

" _I swear we walked past loads of these on the way here, why this one?_ " Sun asked knowing they could have done this ages ago.

" _Well, it's the closest to the place where were getting our fake IDs so there's less chance of it getting spoiled._ " Sage responded. Finally making his point, Sage then proceeded to get his photo taken in the booth. Following all the instructions the booth was telling him to do beforehand and then printed his photo when it was taken and he was happy with it. Scarlet was the next to go through the booth, then Neptune and finally Sun. With their pictures taken; Sage, Scarlet, Sun and Neptune went to the shop where the fake IDs were being sold at and requested four of them with their images on as they gave the cashier their photo's they took in the booth. After waiting patiently for their IDs, the cashier came out with their fake IDs with their photos on and gave it to them. Sun, Sage, Scarlet and Neptune took the one that had their image on not forgetting to pay the cashier before leaving the store. As they were about to leave the city centre to head back to Beacon, someone stopped them just as they were leaving.

" _Hey Sage!_ " a voice yelled from behind them. Sage looked back and was amazed to see who it was calling him. It was a black guy that had a fancy fedora, formal clothes and a goatee beard.

" _Oh Shit! Keith!_ " Sage said as he recognised that voice and appearance from anywhere. Sage then ran to Keith and did their old handshake they remembered and pulled it off successfully. Sun, Neptune and Scarlet also looked back to see Keith but didn't go to greet him as they didn't know who he was like Sage.

" _Dude! it's been over a year since I've seen you! How are things?_ " Sage asked as they finished the handshake and wanted to know what has happened since they left.

" _Oh it's been pretty good man._ " Keith responded. " _It was a bit rough in the beginning but it all turned out alright in the end. How about you? How are things up in Haven? Hope you made some new friends while I wasn't around._ "

" _I sure have! Here with them now as a matter of fact!_ " Sage said as he moved around to introduce his team to Keith. Sun, Scarlet and Neptune each gave a little wave and a slight smile as Keith looked at them.

" _Oh. I assume you guys met through Haven then._ " Keith said.

" _You would be right, Haven made us a team and we've just been doing missions and hanging out._ " Sage said discussing how they met briefly.

" _I guess you're doing one of those things now?_ " Keith prompted seeing that Sage was with his team.

" _Yep, just got ourselves some fake IDs for the nightclub later on._ " Sage said holding up his fake ID. " _Are you gonna be there too?_ "

" _Sadly not, I've got to get up early tomorrow as i'm visiting my girlfriend and her parents._ " Keith said after Sage asked if he was gonna be at the nightclub.

" _Oh! That's good to hear that you've got a girlfriend. I guess you met her after I left for Haven and is she with you now?_ " Sage asked not knowing that Keith had a girlfriend.

" _Well, yes and no. I did meet her after you went to Haven but she's not with me now although I do have some images of me and her together._ " Keith said as he got his scroll out to go on his images that he took. He then pressed on one he deemed the best and showed it to Sage. Sage looked at it and saw Keith with his arm around a girl with straight purple hair, tanned skin and casual clothes.

" _Huh, guess you got off pretty lucky._ " Sage said looking at the girl. " _What's her name?_ "

" _Her name's Mari._ " Keith replied. " _And ever since I met her, that girl who I once had a crush on is nothing compared to this gem._ "

" _Well that's good to hear._ " Sage said seeing as Keith has almost forgotten the times he had a crush on some other girl. " _Since you're not going to the nightclub later on, do you wanna trade numbers so we can maybe run into each other again at some point?_ "

" _Uuuhh, I don't know._ " Keith said unsure about Sage's idea to meet up again. " _I'm not saying I don't like you, it's just with how things are now trying to find the time to call you would not be common as I am very busy. I assume the same applies to you I don't wanna call to meet up again at some point while you and your team are out doing a mission so there's that too._ "

" _Oh I didn't mean it like that._ " Sage said having to slightly retract on what he said as he heard Keith's reasoning. " _I meant like maybe around 2 to 3 months we could call and see how things are? I didn't mean to say we should call everyday cause like you said we do have conflicting schedules but at the same time I highly doubt we'll cross paths again so it would be handy if we had each others phone numbers. Maybe you could just text me when your free and if I am we'll talk, if not then I guess there's next time._ "

" _Well, OK I'll try to notify you when i'm free but don't expect it to have any sort of pattern._ " Keith said as he thought about Sage's true intentions about calling each other. They then got each others phone numbers in their contracts and after that bidded them good luck and farewell. Sage then got his team to walk back to Beacon but along the way made some mentions about what him and Keith talked about.

" _So, bet you feel foolish don't you Sun?_ " Sage asked with a smirk.

" _What are you talking about?_ " Sun asked not knowing why Sage had just asked something like that.

" _I remember you saying that Keith doesn't have a girlfriend despite that he was once in the same boat as you but he has and is very happy about it. That's why I asked if you felt foolish about saying that._ " Sage responded.

" _Oh don't be so smug._ " Sun said knowing why Sage was getting cocky. " _Keith just got lucky, I'm not gonna get someone that is supposedly going to be better than Blake._ "

" _Not with that attitude._ " Neptune said hearing the conversation between Sage and Sun.

" _I'm curious about that whole Keith thing._ " Scarlet said deciding to get in the conversation as well. " _How come you never mentioned to us that you had a friend before you met us Sage?_ "

" _Didn't think I was gonna run into him._ " Sage responded. " _Once I went to Haven, I never saw him again until now. I didn't think mentioning him to you guys was necessary since I didn't expect to see him again._ "

" _Wouldn't it have been a good idea to get his number before you left for Haven?_ " Neptune asked quizzical about Sage's response. " _I know it's not as personal as meeting face to face but surely that would've given the both of you at least something so you guys can talk about anything new._ "

" _Well, this is gonna sound strange but... I didn't have a scroll until I moved to Haven._ " Sage said causing a lot of surprised tones from his team. " _That's why I didn't ask for his number beforehand. If I did have a scroll I certainly would have but sadly I didn't._ "

" _How did you not have a scroll at that time?_ " Sun asked seeing as these events happened only almost a year ago and scrolls had been around for years.

" _I dont know._ " Sage said trying to think why he didn't own a scroll like everyone else. " _I guess I was kinda neglectful of the scrolls at that time but now that I have one, I realised how stupid I was for not knowing how useful these things are._ " After some time of talking about why Sage didn't have a scroll until last year, Neptune's scroll suddenly went off making him check what it was.

"I _s that a text from that girl you went to the dance with?_ " Scarlet asked getting ready to make fun of him.

" _Nope, it was a notification from Boochube._ " Neptune responded quickly. " _It's telling me that JFY has posted a new video._ "

" _Who the hell is JFY?_ " Sun asked not familiar with all this stuff. " _And what the hell is Boochube?!_ "

" _Boochube is a place that people go on to make and watch videos and it's been popular for years. JFY is someone who makes content on that website._ " Sage explained briefly.

" _He's also part of a group called Henchmen. They all do a lot of soccer challenge videos together and I remember they did a soccer charity match against the Boochube all-stars about a month ago._ " Scarlet said going in more detail about JFY.

" _Oh, who won?_ " Sun asked knowing what soccer was.

" _Well you haven't seen it yet so I don't want to say._ " Scarlet said knowing that Sun has never been on Boochube at all. " _I do remember a phenomenal highlight that I will tell you though. It was basically just as they restarted from a goal, one of the Henchmen kicks for the goal from halfway across the stadium and it went in. It wasn't caught on camera sadly but from a replay perspective it was incredible._ "

" _Their also coming out with a book soon, I'm definitely getting myself a copy once it comes out._ " Neptune said joining in on the conversation.

" _Huh, guess this Boochube sounds like a good thing to pass time._ " Sun said hearing all the things the Henchmen had achieved. " _I'll give the Henchmen a look and maybe other people who do this kind of thing._ "

" _Uuuhh... I wouldn't look at some of the things that are popular._ " Sage said knowing something that Sun doesn't.

" _What do you mean by some of the things?_ " Sun asked seeing as Sage wasn't specific enough when he said that.

" _Now don't get me wrong, Boochube has a lot of good content but there's also just as much content that us lot here consider to be bad._ " Sage responded.

" _What exactly is this content that you guys consider bad?_ " Sun asked as he hadn't got an answer yet.

" _Over there is an example._ " Scarlet said looking and pointing his finger down the street. Sun looked at him briefly to notice this and then looked down the street to see a huge black guy fighting a young white male.

"S _top please! It was just a prank bro!_ " The young white male exclaimed in fear as he tries to stop the black guy from beating his puny ass.

" _Oh my god, isn't someone gonna help him?_ " Sun asked concerned for the guy when he shouldn't have been.

" _They shouldn't, he deserves everything that's coming to him._ " Sage responded harshly.

" _What kind of content is this?_ " Sun asked not knowing the situation.

" _Well, if you didn't hear him he said the word prank. There's a lot of pranks that just take things too far and they just look cringey. Not saying all pranks are bad, there are harmless pranks that some people do on their friends and those are ok. But most of these pranksters that are popular right now just seem to think that harassing and annoying random people on the street makes for a funny prank when really it doesn't._ " Neptune said explaining his opinion on certain prank videos.

" _They also have false titles just to get people to watch them. Some examples are IN THE HOOD, GONE SEXUAL and ALMOST GOT SHOT._ " Sage said mentioning the shitty clickbait titles they add to their videos.

" _Oh OK, forget when I asked for someone to help him then._ " Sun said now knowing why the black guy was beating up the white guy. " _Is there anything else on this site that you guys consider to be shit as well?_ "

" _I'd say reaction videos._ " Scarlet responded with Sage and Neptune showing a lot of disgust.

" _What do these reaction videos do that you guys think is bad?_ " Sun asked.

" _Oh there's a lot of reasons._ " Neptune responded getting his scroll out. " _The whole concept behind these reaction videos is just to watch the video and just watch it without any reaction like this._ " Neptune then stared blankly at his scroll giving Sun a good point as to why these kind of videos might seem bad.

" _Huh, those kind of videos do seem quite pointless._ " Sun remarked seeing the example Neptune gave of them."

" _It's also bad how the people behind those videos defend them as well._ " Sage said sharing his thoughts. "T _hey say that it's just free promotion and they encourage their viewers to like what they saw. When in reality, no-one knew who the fuck they were until they started doing this stuff, and also every person they watched a video of doesn't like what their doing since they just watched it without permission._ "

" _The only decent channel I can think of that is based around reaction stuff is the Stine Bros but even they are scummy assholes._ " Neptune said still ranting on about reaction videos. " _The Stine Bros are what the people behind the reaction videos are doing but they did it way before they have and they always asked for permission. The only reason why they are scumbags though is because they made a program which was to give them licensing rights to the word react._ "

" _Doesn't that sound like a good thing?_ " Sun asked thinking that the reasons why Neptune didn't like the Stine Bros could've been useful. " _I mean if there's all these bad reaction videos that you guys talked about on this site, wouldn't this essentially get rid of them?_ "

" _Well maybe, but I highly doubt it would only apply to them._ " Scarlet said backing up Neptune. " _By that I mean what if there was a person that didn't base his videos off reacting but decided to make one sorta like that with the word react in the title? If the Stine bros found out about that video, they would take it down and possibly even get the person in jail for it unless the person went with their licensing. Thankfully though because of this, they lost a lot of fans which made them have to throw away their program but it was too late by that time._ "

" _So, if I was to make a video on this site that had the word "react" on it even though my other videos don't do that kind of video The Stine Bros would take it down if they found out about it if this programme went through?_ " Sun asked getting sceptical about the Stine Bros situation.

" _Well, unless you suckered into their licensing programme then sadly yes, but thankfully they got rid of the programme thanks to their fans just abandoning them. To be honest if the Stine Bros did have the licensing rights to the word I wouldn't be surprised if someone walked up to them and said react and they just went like "IF YOU WANT TO USE THAT WORD AGAIN, JOIN OUR LICENSING PROGRAMME OR WE'LL SEND YOU TO JAIL BITCH!_ " Scarlet said making a hilariously bad impersonation of the Stine Bros.

" _After saying all that I can see why they made a bad decision, I guess if they wanted to keep their fans they should not have even created that program in the first place._ " Sun said after chuckling at Scarlet's impersonation. Sun then asked if there was any other bad stuff on Boochube but his team responded saying that it's not worth talking about and went back to Beacon finally. As they waited for the time to come, Sun, Sage, Scarlet and Neptune got ready to go to the nightclub and set off. They headed into the city and managed to find the place which unfortunately had a long queue so they had to wait for about an hour before they could even get in. As Sun, Sage, Scarlet and Neptune were about to proceed into the nightclub place, the bouncer stopped them to see their ID which they got out and gave him. The bouncer looked at each of their IDs and after looking at them for a while decided they were good and let them through. The nightclub seemed like any kind of nightclub, it had a dance floor with a DJ blasting house music and a bar serving alcoholic beverages and the like. Some people in the club were dancing to the music, Some were sitting at a table with a drink and there was a table with a small group of people that were smoking some weed. Sun, Sage, Scarlet and Neptune immediately went over to the bar to order their drinks and watched the dancers dancing to the music played by the DJ. As the music came to an end, the bartender served the drinks Sun, Sage, Scarlet and Neptune had ordered and they each took a sip as they continued to watch the dance floor. The DJ grabbed his microphone to make a little speech as the music stopped to keep the crowd entertained.

" _Thought you all might like that._ " The DJ said through his mic. " _Hope your all still having a good time as I continue to play this music, next one is another one from a few years ago. So I hope it brings some memories._ " The DJ set his microphone down as he finished speaking and started to press a couple buttons until more music played. No one knew what the DJ was playing as it sounded like a very standard progressive house song for a minute until a distinctive guitar started playing. As the guitar strummed away everyone immediately knew it was Titanium by David Guetta but it seemed like the DJ found an extended version of the song. As the singing came in everyone who heard the song a certain amount of times started singing along in harmony. The song suddenly started to build more with the intention that a drop was about to happen as it came to this the DJ immediately picked up his microphone again to get the crowd excited.

" _Alright here comes the best bit. Everyone put your hands in the air waving like you don't care. AND MAKE SOME FUCKING NOISE!_ " The DJ said just before the drop happened with his last words being shouted. As the drop came the whole room exploded with lights and everyone on the dance floor and the DJ was jumping around with the beat whilst Sage, Sun, Scarlet and Neptune watched from the bar nodding along to the music with their drinks in hand. The lights faded and everyone stopped jumping around as the song went back to the verse with all the people who knew the song singing the words in harmony again. The song went back to the build and instead of grabbing his microphone like before, the DJ then took a couple steps back from his set and waited for the drop to happen. As the drop came again the lights suddenly went bright again, the crowd started jumping again and the DJ was just dabbing away. Sage, Scarlet and Neptune each closed their eyes and gave an expression of cringe as they saw the DJ dabbing but Sun didn't know what to make of it as he never heard of dabbing before. The drop had stopped and the song went into it's breakdown, and the lights were illuminating on two dancers on the dance floor that were dancing very romantically. One of them was a boy who had a nerdy look with short styled hair and seemed to be around the same age as Sun, Sage,  
Scarlet and Neptune. The other was a girl who had straight blonde hair and seemed only slightly older than the boy by about two years. Sage looked at the two dancers and was shocked as he realised who they were. He didn't expect them to be in a place like this as he had thoughts that they wouldn't feel like this nightclub was a place for them but he was proven wrong. The dancers continued their routine as the song continued to play coming to the final build up and drop and when the drop came the lights shined the place up again and everyone except Sun, Sage, Scarlet and Neptune were dancing like mad. The song then eventually came to it's outro and everything had calmed down except for people waving their hands in the air as the song was ending. As the song finished, the people on the dance floor were cheering and the DJ got his microphone again.

" _All right! That was amazing, you all really lit this place up._ " The DJ said through his mic. " _Still got more tunes to blast through but first, someone wants to give you a little message._ " The DJ set his mic down again after making that statement and put on a very random song that a large portion of the people in the nightclub didn't know what was playing. The DJ had put on get out my swamp by Tom MC feat. Shrek and Skrill and there were less people dancing to the song as only a handful of them knew the song or was just dancing for the sake of dancing. After 37 seconds of hearing a repeated bass drum kick and an edited line from the movie Shrek, the synth came in which made the lights turn the whole nightclub green with pictures of Shrek and text saying "SHREK IS LOVE SHREK IS LIFE" for the whole duration of the song. Sun, Scarlet and Neptune watched all this very confused as to what was going on and Sun had a small glimpse at his team for a little bit wondering if they all had the same expression except for Sage and assumed so before looking back at the dance floor, Sage was still in shock as he saw the two people he would never have thought to have seen in a nightclub. The song was thankfully short and as it ended, the DJ went to grab his mic but stopped himself from saying what he was gonna say as he saw the majority of the crowd give him weird looks.

" _What the fuck was that?_ " someone on the dance floor asked loudly to be heard over the part of the crowd still cheering.

" _Uh oh, looks like I brought the whole crowd's enthusiasm down accidentally._ " The DJ thought realising that it wasn't a good idea to have played that song but it was too late now.

" _Uuuhh... if anyone needs me, i'll be in the bathroom._ " The DJ said before placing his mic down and leaving the stage. The people on the dance floor went back to their seats seeing as there was gonna be no music for a while. Sun looked at his teammates to ask a genuine question.

" _So, does this happen often? Do DJ's just make a mistake and then they leave to think about their actions?_ " Sun asked to his team.

" _Not really._ " Neptune responded. " _Don't really know what went through his mind to think it was a good idea to play a song like that. Although I don't know if this is the worst mistake as there was one not long ago with another DJ._ "

" _Oh, what happened there?_ " Sun asked as he heard Neptune mention another incident with a DJ.

" _Well as the music was playing, he got out a drill that had some corn on the end of it, fired up the drill and attempted to try and eat all of it. Like we expected, it went horribly wrong and he ended up destroying his front teeth and me, Sage and Scarlet looked at him and thought; what a fucking idiot._ " Neptune said explaining the incident and sharing his thoughts on it.

" _Is he still alive? The DJ?_ " Sun asked slightly concerned that he wasn't mentioned after he did the stupid thing that he did.

" _I assume so, it wasn't a life threatening disaster as he only lost some of his teeth though no one has heard of him since that day and it's probably because he's too embarrassed to show himself again after that incident. I know I would be._ " Neptune replied.

" _Well as long as he got them fixed up or replaced i'm pretty sure at some point everyone would've forgotten that incident. Hell I bet even Scarlet and Sage here probably forgot it themselves already._ " Sun said looking at Scarlet and Sage as he said there names. After he finished his sentence, Sun had a feeling that something was off with Sage and looked back at him to see that he was right. Sage had the most shocked look on his face and was not moving or anything. Sun tried to get Sage's attention by waving in front of his face and calling his name but it didn't work. Sun then clapped in front of Sage and called his name louder which made him snap out of his shocked state and turn his attention to Sun.

" _You OK?_ " Sun asked Sage now that he had his attention. " _You looked like you had seen a ghost or something like that._ "

" _I... I saw them._ " Sage said which no one understood what he meant.

" _W-What? Who did you see?_ " Scarlet asked seeing as he didn't know what Sage was talking about.

" _Well Sun, do you remember me talking about a girl that Keith liked but didn't tell her? I saw her on the dance floor with her boyfriend._ " Sage said having to explain what he meant previously.

" _Oh. Do you happen to know their names?_ " Sun asked knowing what Sage was talking about more than Scarlet and Neptune.

" _Noah and Courtney._ " Sage replied. " _Courtney's the girl and Noah's her boyfriend._ "

" _Why are you so shocked to see them?_ " Neptune asked remembering that Sage was in a state of shock.

" _I just... didn't think they would be in a place like this._ " Sage responded.

" _Maybe they thought it would be a nice idea for a date? I'm just guessing though._ " Scarlet remarked before finishing his drink and setting the glass down. " _Be with you guys in a minute._ " Scarlet then got up and made his way to the bathroom. After a short while after Scarlet went to the bathroom, Neptune saw some girls sitting alone with each other and decided to make his move so as not to end up having another repeat of what happened at the bar not too long ago leaving Sage and Sun alone with each other.

" _Don't know why Neptune's going after girls._ " Sage said as he saw why Neptune left them. " _Doesn't he have one back at Beacon?_ "

" _Eh, just let him do his thing._ " Sun responded. " _If his girl ever finds out it's mostly his fault anyway._ "

" _That's a bit harsh there Sun._ " Sage said hearing what Sun said. " _I mean sure Neptune is setting himself up for a bad time but we should at least remind him of what he might lose._ "

" _I don't think he really cares. As soon as he sees some pretty girls, he doesn't care much about anything else._ " Sun said knowing the mindset that Neptune has.

" _Sun, does this have to do with Neptune exposing what was on your scroll?_ " Sage asked not understanding Sun's attitude. Before Sun could even respond, someone had walked up to them to ask something shocking.

" _Hey, it's Sage isn't it?_ " a voice asked from behind Sage. Sage looked back and could not believe his eyes. It was Noah, not only was he here but he somehow knew who Sage was.

" _Uuuuhhh... maybe?_ " Sage responded having to answer Noah's question. Despite that Sage knew about him, he never met Noah personally so he didn't know how Noah knows his name.

" _Was talking to my girlfriend over there and she said that she recognises you, apparently you used to hang out with another friend of hers. Keith right?_ " Noah mentioned going over why he came over to Sage. Sage finally understood the whole thing now, there were times when he did see Courtney thanks to Keith and they got on ok but there were times when they did get in a bit of an argument over spending time with Keith. Sage didn't think she would've remembered him though.

" _*sigh* yep I remember him alright._ " Sage replied knowing that he can't make up anything to make him not seem like himself. " _What does she want with me anyway?_ "

" _Just to see if you're available to come over and talk, it has been a while since you have seen her I assume._ " Noah replied.

" _Well, it would be nice to catch up but I do have company. Can't just leave him on his own._ " Sage said pointing towards Sun.

" _Oh. You two going out or something?_ " Noah asked with a smirk.

" _No you dingus._ " Sage responded not liking the way Noah asked that. " _Also there were more people but their off doing their own thing so I don't really want to move._ "

" _It's fine Sage._ " Sun said hearing the conversation between Noah and Sage. " _If any of them comes back before you I'll tell them where you are._ "

" _Alright then, see you later._ " Sage said before going with Noah to meet up with Courtney leaving Sun all by himself. Sun looked around the nightclub whilst drinking his drink, there was no music as the DJ was presumably still in the bathroom after his bad move. After looking around for a while though, Sun suddenly set his eyes on a girl sitting on her own and suddenly went into a little fantasy of her swishing her hair slowly and winking at his direction. As his fantasy came to an end, Sun had now found the reason to why he came here and walked up to the girl with his drink in hand so he didn't seem too out of place.

" _Hey, do you mind if I sit next to you?_ " Sun asked the girl in the most normal way possible. Despite having some sceptical thoughts, the girl let Sun sit next to her seeing as she had no one else to talk too.

" _Thanks._ " Sun said as he got settled in his new seat. Sun then had a little sip of his drink before setting it down as the girl asked him something.

" _So I guess you came here alone?_ " The girl asked Sun as he had just walked up to her without anyone else.

" _Nah I came here with friends, three to be exact but one of them is in the bathroom and the other two are talking to other people._ " Sun responded.

" _Oh, who exactly are these people that your friends are talking too?_ " The girl asked curious about Sun's answer.

" _Well, one of them is catching up with old friends I believe and the other is just trying to get a one night stand._ " Sun responded whilst looking at Sage talking to Noah and Courtney as he mentioned him and the same with Neptune as he mentioned him also. The girl was able to know who Sun was talking about with the person trying to get a one night stand but not so much with the other. " _What about you? Are your friends busy with something else or is it just you here?_ "

" _Yeah i'm in the same boat as you._ " The girl responded. " _The people I came with are getting ready to leave this place. I've been ready for a while but the others needed more time to get ready so I've just been sitting here waiting for them. Glad you're around for some company though._ "

" _Your welcome. My name's Sun if you were gonna ask._ " Sun said finally coming around to introduce himself. " _What's yours?_ "

" _Spitfire. My name's Spitfire._ " The girl responded.

" _Huh, nice name._ " Sun said as a compliment. Sun and Spitfire continued to have a conversation until some guy went up to them.

" _Hey Spitfire, we're all ready to go._ " The guy said to Spitfire. The guy also noticed Sun sitting next to her and gave him an odd look. " _What th- Who the hell are you?_ "

" _Sun._ " Sun responded slowly. " _And I would ask the same thing to you._ "

" _Don't you get lippy with me boy, I will kick your fucking ass if you do._ " The guy said stiring up hostility for no reason.

" _Whoa Jesus, wasn't trying to start a fight man._ " Sun said surprised at the guys sudden hostility.

" _Better not be, I've beaten better punks than you. Spitfire, let's go._ " The guy said before storming off. As the guy became hostile, Spitfire had her head in her hand in disapproval.

" _Why does he do this every time?_ " Spitfire thought. " _Can't I just have a bit of freedom without him intervening?_ "

" _So... I guess you're going now?_ " Sun assumed after the guy went off.

" _Yeah, don't know why he had to do that._ " Spitfire said disliking the guy's actions.

" _Your telling me, who the hell was that guy anyway?_ " Sun asked as he didn't get his name.

" _His name's Soarin, he isn't a bad guy he just tends to misunderstand things a lot._ " Spitfire responded explaining to Sun a little bit about Soarin.

" _Is he your boyfriend or something like that?_ " Sun asked setting himself up for depression.

" _No, we're not dating._ " Spitfire responded quickly before telling Sun more about Soarin. " _We're just a team and he doesn't like it if there's something or someone that could potentially screw up the team and he takes any opportunity to make sure it doesn't happen. Sometimes it's necessary but the other times not so much._ "

" _Oh OK. Well since he's not here and your gonna be going soon, do you want to hang out with me at some point?_ " Sun asked feeling like he was setting himself up for failure again.

" _Uuuuhhh... I'm not too sure._ " Spitfire said thinking about it. " _Don't get me wrong you seem like a really nice guy and all but, with the way my life is I can't see myself being available anytime soon. I could be available next week if that's ok with you._ "

" _Oh that's good for me certainly._ " Sun said. " _Where exactly do you plan on meeting up and what time should I be there?_ "

" _Haven't even thought about that yet._ " Spitfire responded. " _Let's trade numbers and I'll text you when I've got something planned._ " Sun then told Spitfire his number and Spitfire did the same thing back and a familiar voice called out to Spitfire as they completed the transaction.

" _Hey Spitfire! C'mon let's go!_ " Soarin yelled getting impatient.

" _Well I've sadly got to go, see you maybe next week._ " Spitfire said to Sun before going with Soarin. Sun said his little goodbye to Spitfire before sitting down at his original spot, there he found Sage and Neptune who were done talking to the people they were previously talking to looking at him with looks of hope on their faces.

" _So how'd it go? Did you manage to pull?_ " Sage asked as he had seen Sun talking to Spitfire for a little bit.

" _Read it and weep._ " Sun said showing Spitfire's number on his contacts.

" _Awwwwh Duuude! Nice going man!_ " Neptune said congratulating Sun on his success. " _So when's the date? Tomorrow?_ "

" _Nah she said her life is quite busy but she could be available next week._ " Sun responded.

" _Well, it's just good to hear that you've got someone so you no longer have to obsess over Blake._ " Sage said happy that Sun has someone. " _What's her name by the way?_ "

" _Her name's Spitfire._ " Sun responded. As the conversation of Sun and Spitfire continued, Scarlet had finished up in the bathroom and rejoined with his team.

" _Hey Scarlet, glad you could join us._ " Sun said with a joyous expression.

" _Wait, what did I miss?_ " Scarlet asked not knowing why Sun was in such a good mood.

" _Well believe it or not, Sun here has gotten himself a girlfriend._ " Neptune said explaining Sun's joyful mood.

" _Oh, good for you._ " Scarlet said now knowing why Sun was pretty happy. " _So... does the date start tomorrow?_ "

" _Nah I've talked to her and she says that because of her busy life she wouldn't be available anytime soon but she did say she may be available next week._ " Sun replied. The rest of the night was just spent with the team talking about Sun's achievement and what had happened throughout the day. One week later, the whole team was back at Beacon with Sun going through his clothes asking what would be good to wear on his date.

" _I'd try to look your best man._ " Sage said hearing Sun ask on what he's gonna wear on his date. " _I doubt you'll get a second date if you look like trash on the first, look out for a nice suit._ "

" _Yeah that's a problem Sage, I don't have a suit that's worth a shit ton of money. All the clothes I have are just the casual style clothes I get at some clothing shop downtown._ " Sun said hearing Sage's suggestion whilst still going through his clothes.

" _We could quickly go down to a store that sells those kind of suits and get you sorted beforehand._ " Neptune suggested.

" _There's not gonna be enough time._ " Sun said immediately. " _Not only trying to find a place that sells them but to get one for my size would take too long as I have to be at the place for my date in twenty minutes._ "

" _Well who's fault is that?_ " Neptune asked. Sun suddenly stopped rummaging through his clothes and was about to give Neptune a piece of his mind but stopped himself as it wasn't worth it.

" _Neptune, I don't have the time to argue._ " Sun said seriously. " _I've asked you and Sage to help me out here, that's it. Stop giving me this bullshit._ "

" _What's all this fuss about?_ " Scarlet asked coming out the bathroom.

" _Hey Scarlet, could use some help here if you can._ " Neptune said as he noticed Scarlet.

" _What's the problem?_ " Scarlet asked.

" _Sun here is needing something to wear for his date but can't find something suitable in his pile of clothes._ " Neptune responded pointing at Sun.

" _Guessing he doesn't have a nice expensive suit then._ " Scarlet assumed hearing the problem.

" _Not only that but, he doesn't have the time to go get one as the date happens in twenty minutes._ " Sage said adding in on the problem as well.

" _Well... I'll let him use mine then._ " Scarlet said which made Sun shocked and surprised at what he said.

" _Wait. What?_ " Sun asked confused.

" _I mean if you don't have a nice suit and you're about to go on a date then I'll happily provide you with one._ " Scarlet said reassuringly.

" _Sorry to be rude but, when have you owned a suit? Let alone one that makes you look like a baller._ " Sun asked as he never heard Scarlet owning a suit before.

" _I first bought it when me, Neptune and Sage went to one of our night out events, though I haven't used it since as I felt like it didn't really suit me. You're welcome to use it for any future dates._ " Scarlet said before he showed off his suit that he was talking about to Sun. As Sun saw the suit he was amazed at how the suit looked, it looked like a proper business suit with designs that could make anyone look like they made a million dollars a day. Sun tried it on and it felt like it fitted and suited him perfectly. As he looked in the mirror to see how he looked, Sun knew that he was ready for his date.

" _Thanks Scarlet! You're a real life saver._ " Sun said after he admired how he looked in the mirror.

" _Nice! Now you just have to make sure that the date wasn't a setup._ " Neptune said which Sun thought Neptune was raining on his parade.

" _Sorry, What?_ " Sun asked as he heard the shocking but dumb statement from Neptune.

" _I'm just sayin', what if it's not from Spitfire? There was that guy you mentioned; Soarin his name was I remember, who didn't like you hanging out with Spitfire as he seemed like her boyfriend so he could've sent the date plans from her phone to tell you to stay away._ " Neptune said explaining what he meant.

" _Neptune, how many times do I have to say it? They are only part of a team and that's it. There has never been any sort of love connection with them at all._ " Sun said having to repeat that statement to Neptune for the fiftieth time.

" _How does being a team stop you from love? Hell Blake and Yang were part of a team but that didn't stop them from making out and having sex with each other._ " Neptune said bringing Blake and Yang's love life into it just to make his point more solid.

" _Neptune, quit it._ " Sage said having to share his thoughts on their stupid argument. " _The whole point of this is so Sun can stop obsessing over Blake. This isn't just for his sake, it's for the team as well. So unless you want to go back with having to deal with Sun's obsession, I'd shut your god damn mouth. Comprende?_ "

" _Alright fine jeez._ " Neptune said having to stop before Sage attacked him. " _All i'm gonna say to you Sun is if the date goes bad, don't come crying to me._ " Sun completely ignored Neptune and set off for his date with Spitfire. Despite some of the time wasted thanks to Neptune, Sun was able to get to the place where his date was at a reasonable time around the plan. Unfortunately Sun didn't see Spitfire anywhere around the place even though he had arrived at a reasonable time. Sun was about to text Spitfire where she was but then heard her voice which stopped him.

" _Sun?_ " Spitfire asked in front of Sun. Sun immediately put his scroll down and saw Spitfire.

" _Oh hey Spitfire._ " Sun said seeing Spitfire thankfully. " _I'll admit, I was gonna text you to ask where you were but now I don't have to!_ "

" _Yeah. Mind if I ask where you got that suit?_ " Spitfire asked. Sun obviously knew what she meant but he knew he didn't have to say the truth entirely as it would not seem likely anyway, he just had to make it seem more believable where he got it.

" _Well, my dad decided to give it to me after he said it doesn't fit him anymore._ " Sun replied changing Scarlet with his dad.

" _Huh that was generous of him._ " Spitfire said looking at all the awesome details of the suit. " _Maybe for one of our dates you can introduce me to him._ "

" _Bit of a problem with that._ " Sun said as he heard Spitfire's suggestion. " _I haven't seen my dad since I was thirteen but he does send me letters on Christmas to know he's still alive._ "

" _Oh._ " Spitfire said feeling awkward as she had made Sun bring something deep into the conversation accidentally. " _Well let's just start this date already._ "

" _Of course._ " Sun said agreeing with Spitfire. Sun and Spitfire started walking together with their hands connected until they came up to a nearby Starducks where Spitfire had planned to have the date. Sun looked at the place and had some questions.

" _Wait, if this was the place you wanted to go for a date why did you say to meet up at the park?_ " Sun asked confused as to why they were at a Starducks despite that the plan he thought was to have a walk in the park.

" _Well, it is a nice place to talk. Also I had to mention the park because Soarin has a habit of looking through my scroll for conversations I have with people that he doesn't particularly like. If I had said to meet up with you here, he would've made me take him with me just so he can watch over the date which I knew wouldn't have made the date any better. I mentioned the park because he would assume I was meeting up with an old friend or family member so that's my safe place._ " Spitfire explained as to why they had to meet up at the park instead of Starducks.

" _Can't you lock your scroll with a password?_ " Sun asked seeming as that would be a good idea. " _I mean if Soarin is looking through your phone and you don't like it, surely locking it with a password would stop him from doing so._ "

" _I tried, but Soarin forced me to give him the password otherwise he would kick me from the team._ " Spitfire responded. Sun didn't know how to feel about that, he knew Soarin was quite protective of the team but he didn't think it was that extreme.

" _Uuhhh... let's just get our drinks before this doesn't go well._ " Sun said in an attempt to stop the date going awkward, Spitfire agreed and went with him. As they ordered their drinks, they found a table with two seats and sat down to chat whilst they waited for their drinks.

" _So besides Soarin, is there anyone else on your team?_ " Sun asked starting the conversation.

" _Yeah, there's quite a few people in the team. We have a new recruit called Rainbow Dash but me and the team like to call her Rainbow Crash since she did poorly in our academy._ " Spitfire replied. " _How about you? What academy are you attending at the moment?_ "

" _Well, right now i'm attending Haven academy don't know if you've heard of it. And the team that I got assigned to has all the friends I went with at that bar where I saw you._ " Sun replied saying that the friends he had was also part of his team.

" _Ooh, what are their names?_ " Spitfire asked seeing the conversation had turned interesting.

" _Sage, Scarlet and Neptune. Those aren't nicknames that I call them, that's their actual names._ " Sun responded.

" _Of course._ " Spitfire said despite that she wasn't thinking that those names were nicknames. " _So what is it you guys do as a team?_ "

" _A lot of things._ " Sun said but knew he wasn't specific enough. " _I can't really go into too much detail as there is a lot we do and explaining it all would be too much but when we have free time we often hang out downtown._ "

" _Alright then._ " Spitfire said a bit unsatisfied with Sun's answer. She then changed the subject to going back to his suit " _Do you mind if I ask you something a bit personal?_ "

" _Sure, what's on your mind?_ " Sun asked back.

" _Have you done this before? Dating I mean? I'm not gonna be shallow and call you a loser if you haven't but, with that suit it's hard to believe that you haven't._ " Spitfire said having her eyes fixed on Sun's suit when she mentioned it and then back at Sun's face when she finished her sentence.

" _Well... I haven't been on a proper date before._ " Sun responded as he thought about it. Before he could say anymore the Starducks employee called out his and Spitfire's order number and Sun went to collect their drinks. Sun then gave Spitfire her drink and sat down with his own in hand before continuing on what he was about to say. " _Though there was a girl that I remember helping out a lot. I would always be on her side even if some of the things she needed help with didn't really make a lot of sense but that was only because I had a crush on her. There were times when I could've asked her out but I decided against it as I felt she would've thought that I was weird or that I wasn't her type._ "

" _Huh._ " Spitfire said hearing everything. " _Do you happen to remember her name?_ "

" _Blake._ " Sun responded. " _I didn't really know if she did have any sort of love connection with me and I didn't want to find out the hard way. But that's been confirmed false as she's dating someone else now._ "

" _Looks like she missed a great opportunity, hopefully the guy she's with now is just as much as a gentleman as you are._ " Spitfire said proudly.

" _Uuuuhhhmmmm..._ " Sun said as he knew Spitfire hadn't known who Blake was dating but he couldn't get the words out.

" _What? is the guy a jerk or something?_ " Spitfire asked thinking that Sun had met the guy and he was an asshole.

" _Well, no but... it's not a guy, it's a girl._ " Sun replied finally getting his words out.

" _Wha- OH!_ " Spitfire remarked as she realised what Sun had said. " _Sorry I assumed anything but, since you said she let you hang around with her for supposedly a long time I thought she would've dated a guy who was like you. I didn't expect her to come out as a lesbian._ "

" _It's alright, I was shocked too when I heard it the first time as well._ " Sun said letting Spitfire know she wasn't alone. " _But enough about me, how about you? I highly doubt i'm your first date._ "

" _You'd be correct_." Spitfire said not surprised that Sun had assumed correctly. " _I've managed to get some dates here and there despite my busy lifestyle but I haven't gotten any long-term relationship with anyone I've dated so far._ "

" _What went wrong? Oh wait let me guess, it's to do with Soarin right?_ " Sun assumed immediately after asking his question.

" _Well, for the vast majority of it yes. But for the ones that didn't have to do with Soarin it was just after I dated them for some time I just felt like they weren't the type of guy for me._ " Spitfire responded telling Sun that not all of her dating failures was because of Soarin.

" _I'm not really surprised by that._ " Sun said before taking a sip from his drink as it had finally cooled down. " _Although speaking of Soarin, What are you doing with him and your team nowadays?_ "

" _Well other than getting more recruits, we've just been touring over the country and keeping everything good at the academy._ " Spitfire replied as she also took a swig of her drink as it was cool enough now. " _How about you? What are you and your team up to these days?_ "

" _Not trying to brag but me, my team and my academy are taking part in a special event called the Vytal festival up in another academy called Beacon. There's a tournament happening with two other academies besides mine and Beacon that are also participating in this as well._ " Sun replied.

" _Oh, well where was my academies invite?_ " Spitfire asked not knowing about this festival and feeling like she and her whole academy got left out.

" _Beats me, I didn't make this tournament happen i'm just a participant. Maybe the creators of this festival don't know about your academy or they got something against it._ " Sun assumed before taking another swig of his drink. " _What does your academy do? Just to ask._ "

" _We specialise a lot in planes and jets._ " Spitfire replied. " _What exactly does that have to do with why we weren't invited anyway?_ "

" _Well there's your reason._ " Sun responded now knowing why Spitfire's academy wasn't invited. " _The academies that were invited train their students for fighting, not flying. And this tournament is of course a fighting competition so if your academy was invited to this, I wouldn't expect the participants in your academy to get very far in this competition._ "

" _Well, it still sucks that we weren't invited. But I guess you're right, my academy isn't known for fighting with ground weapons._ " Spitfire said now seeing why her academy wasn't invited in the first place. Sun and Spitfire continued to have a conversation whilst drinking their drinks with a part of it involving Sun asking Spitfire what academy she was attending with her replying Wonderbolts. As they finished their drinks, Sun and Spitfire threw the empty cups in the first trash can they could find and continued their date by continuing to chat with each other whilst they walked back to the park that they met up in to say their goodbyes.

" _I guess this date is over, but it was really nice to get to know you. We should do this again at some point._ " Sun said having a feeling their date had come to an end but didn't want to forget the good part about it.

" _We should, although I can't guarantee it'll be soon due to my busy life._ " Spitfire said also agreeing that the date was pretty good despite it ending now.

" _Oh it's fine, as long as there's a day when we're both free we should take that opportunity to meet up again._ " Sun said letting Spitfire know the perfect time for dates.

" _I like your enthusiasm Sun._ " Spitfire said trying not to blush. " _I just hope that Soarin could see what makes you so special._ "

" _You shouldn't worry about him so much._ " Sun said. " _Like you said, as long as he doesn't find out about you and me he's not gonna do anything about it._ "

" _That is true to be honest. I can finally have dates now that I know how to avoid Soarin having to tag along._ " Spitfire said admitting that she forgot about her safe spot.

" _That's right. And until the day comes, I'll see you then._ " Sun said before bringing his hand up to gesture a handshake. Spitfire saw this but didn't go to shake Sun's hand, she instead placed her hands around Sun's head and brought his lips onto hers both shocking and satisfying Sun in both ways. Spitfire then departed from the kiss after some time but kept her hands around Sun's head. Sun was just frozen with a surprised reaction after the kiss was made.

" _You got it cutie pie._ " Spitfire said softly before removing her hands from Sun's head and then walking away proud of what she did, Sun then walked back to Beacon after seeing Spitfire depart still having a shocked face and went into his dorm with Sage, Scarlet and Neptune waiting for him to arrive from his date. As they saw Sun's face; Sage, Scarlet and Neptune didn't know what to make of it as Sun had a face they weren't expecting to come from a date.

" _Well... how'd it go?_ " Sage asked wondering why Sun was so shocked but worried that the date went horribly. Sun didn't do anything for a few moments, but then broke into a celebratory scream and pose which made everyone know how the date went. Sage and Scarlet congratulated him on his success whilst Neptune was surprised to see that Sun had managed to pull it off.

" _Hah! Nice going Sun! I knew you could pull this off!_ " Sage said letting Sun know he had every kind of faith in him.

" _Thanks Sage! I'll admit if it wasn't for you I probably would have never of done it, and some thanks goes to you too Scarlet for this awesome suit!_ " Sun said telling Sage and Scarlet that he probably couldn't have done it without them.

" _So, I hope you can forgive me for trying to bring you down then._ " Neptune said still kinda surprised that Sun had pulled it off but was hoping that nothing too bad would happen between them. " _As much as I really doubted you from the beginning, it was only because I didn't think you would be able to achieve something like this. But I guess you proved me wrong._ "

" _Neptune, there is not a damn thing that can bring my mood down now!_ " Sun said still overly happy at what had happened. As Sage and Scarlet were still congratulating Sun on his successful date, Sun then got his scroll up to delete all the images that were on his photo gallery, Neptune saw this and gave Sun a thumbs up of approval. The whole team knew that this was the start of a good thing, even Sun was happy to see how this was gonna go. Although he can't escape hearing Blake and Yang no matter how hard he tries, Sun could now care way less about them now that Spitfire is in his life.


	7. Yang gets REALLY Kinky

The stadium was filled once again as the next match was about to start. Although the audience knew who was in the match, they were excited to see the outcome. Bartholomew Oobleck and Peter Port then switched on the microphones in their booths before announcing the start of the match like always.

" _Greetings Ladies, Gentleman and students from all academies. I'm your host Professor Oobleck._ " Oobleck said through his microphone.

" _And your co-host Professor Port._ " Port said through his microphone.

" _Aaaand this would be the part where I would announce the last matches but seeing as that would take too long I've decided to say it in a shorter way._ " Oobleck said surprising Port. " _The short version is that Shade does not have a lot of contestants left so they need to step up their game if they want to win. As for every other academy, you're doing okay but that doesn't mean any of you should get comfortable, keep trying as hard as you can and do whatever it takes for a victory. But before I get carried away, let's get this match started. As I assume you all know it's a team of two's match and the two teams are... Weiss and Yang from Beacon versus Neon and Flynt from Atlas!_ " As the fighters entered the arena, cheering was made in the audience with all the parts of the audience from Beacon cheering on for Weiss and Yang and the parts of Atlas doing the same for Neon and Flynt.

" _As always, we have a theme for each match and this one is very complex. There's hot stuff, sand, water and buildings everywhere._ " Oobleck said just before the tournament started and the biomes formed. As the biomes formed, the audience and fighters were given a little surprise to what it was. They knew that sand and buildings meant that it was a desert and an urban place but as for water and hot stuff, they weren't exactly expecting rocks in lava for the hot stuff part and the water part was just wet rocks but then water shot out a gap in between some of the rocks like a rocket which gave everyone an idea on what it was.

" _Let the match begin!_ " Oobleck said before switching off his microphone. Port then did the same and had something on his mind for Oobleck.

" _What gives? Why didn't you announce the previous matches like you always do?_ " Port asked.

" _Port. Let's be real here. Do you think the students came here to listen to me drone on for twenty five minutes straight? Or did they come here to see a fight?_ " Oobleck stated knowing the mindset of the students as an explanation.

" _Well, I do kinda see your point. I'm just glad you didn't do that stupid thing that you do before announcing the last matches._ " Port said understanding Ooblecks reason and telling him he's glad he didn't do his cringey announcement. But Oobleck didn't know what Port was talking about.

" _What stupid thing?_ " Oobleck asked genuinely having no idea what Port meant.

" _You know what I mean._ " Port responded immediately. Despite not knowing still, Oobleck decided to just forget about it and watch the match until one of the team's had emerged victorious. As the match started, Flynt got out some button device he had and then pressed the button on it and the speakers started to play one of his favourite songs which was the extended version of the Calvo Remix of Turn Around (Hey What's Wrong With You) By Phats & Small. As the song played, everyone in the audience didn't know what to make of it. Sun, Sage, Scarlet and Neptune who were in the audience as well, remembered some songs which had a familiar feel to this one that was played in that club they went to days ago but not this one in particular.

" _What the hell is going on with the speakers?_ " Port asked also hearing the speakers play the song and knowing that it's not supposed to do that.

" _Think it's something to do with him._ " Oobleck said pointing towards Flynt. " _I saw him activate some button he had and i'm guessing he's connected it to the speaker._ "

" _Well how the hell has he done that without our audio tech guy stopping him?_ " Port asked hearing Oobleck's response. " _You know what? I'm gonna call him to get a better answer._ " Port then got his scroll out to call the audio tech guy but after waiting a while to get a response, it went straight to voicemail.

" _What the-? Why is he not answering?_ " Port asked having to end his call since it went to voicemail. Port knew something was fishy about this, he knew that if there was a problem with anything audio related the audio tech guy would've notified him and Oobleck as soon as possible. Port had decided that if he was to get answers to this weird glitch he would have to go down to the place where the audio tech guy works but he did let Oobleck know what he was gonna be doing beforehand.

" _I'm gonna be sorting out this weird audio glitch Oobleck, I should hopefully be back soon._ " Port said as he walked out of the booth leaving Oobleck to watch the match on his own. Weiss and Yang also weren't sure about the song blasting through the speakers but they weren't going to let it distract them from the match. Neon & Flynt finally decided to make their moves with Flynt going after Weiss and Neon going after Yang. Although Neon and Flynt knew what their strategy was and a single mistake could possibly cost them the match, it didn't stop them from shit talking Weiss and Yang.

" _Hey Weiss! Why does your dad's company produce so much dust? does it not get cleaned or something?_ " Flynt asked jokingly. Weiss gave a short look of confusion at what Flynt was asking but then immediately forgot it and continued to fight on. Neon also did the same thing with Yang as she fought her but went on a different and more personal route.

" _Have you ever checked yourself on scales? Oh wait, never mind it's probably broken anyway thanks to you._ " Neon said insultingly. Yang ignored that and still kept on fighting. Neon continued to throw more insults like that as the fight continued but also made sure she didn't screw anything up in the process while muttering the phrase " _Never miss a beat._ " as a helpline. Although Yang had ignored most of the insults, it was hard to keep her cool as Neon continuously insulted her and it was getting to the point of being very annoying. Half of the audience (mostly the students from Beacon & Atlas) were cheering on for their teams whilst the other were just grooving along to the song still blasting through the speakers. Meanwhile somewhere in Beacon, Port had found the room that controlled the stadiums speakers and found the audio tech guy to be seemingly absent from the room.

" _What the-? Where is he?_ " Port asked in his head seeing the audio tech guy not there. He went into the room and looked around to see the audio tech guy out cold next to a damp cloth and a bottle of very strong chloroform.

" _Hey! Steven! Wake up!_ " Port yelled to the audio tech guy to get him up from his state but it didn't work. Port then tried slapping him in hopes of waking him up but it was no use. After a short while, Port gave up and decided that it gonna have to be him to fix the speakers even though he had very little knowledge on how speakers work.

" _Ok Port, looks like it's up to you now to fix the stadium's speakers. Shouldn't be too hard, all you have to do is find the button that stops the music from playing._ " Port thought as he sat down on the chair that Steven should've been on and looked at all the buttons that are connected to the stadium's speakers. Port then pressed a random button that he thought would stop the music playing but it didn't really do anything. Port then saw there was also some volume knobs that were set to high levels and had a hint that turning them down to silent levels could probably stop the music from playing. As he did that though it only gave the song a more bassy feel, not turning it off. Flynt noticed that the song he put on was acting weird but he didn't let it distract him from the match too much.

" _Well that didn't really solve anything._ " Port thought as he heard the song from his position despite it being a lot more quiet where he was. Port then turned the knobs back to their original place and then went to press some more buttons. he managed to get the song to sound retro and like it was coming out of a TV and even had it making a lot of wah's. Port was starting to get a bit frustrated that nothing he pressed or modified was turning the damn song off and then just started to press buttons frantically regardless of what they did as he just wanted the song to stop playing. This caused the speakers to turn the song into an ear-piercing screech causing everyone in the stadium to cover their ears with their hands as they did not like this sound one bit. As she covered her ears though, Neon had all of a sudden lost balance from her roller-skating and then fell to the ground and started rolling all over the stadium floor causing a few bruises and graze injuries on parts of her body that weren't covered with clothing. As she finally stopped rolling, she just stayed on the floor whilst trying to cover her ears from the horrible noise coming out of the speakers.

" _Oh Jesus that is not a good sound._ " Port thought as he realised what he had just done. As he looked around for a little bit, Port noticed a switch he missed that was labelled " _Turn off speakers_ " and felt very stupid for not noticing that earlier. " _Oh that would have been good to notice in the first place._ " Port then went over to the switch and flicked it to stop the noise.

" _Stop! Stop! Stop!_ " Flynt said in a panic as he pressed his button rapidly to stop this awful noise whilst covering his ears as well. As the noise finally stopped, everyone in the stadium started to slowly recover from it. While he was recovering from it, Flynt questioned the strength of that chloroform he used and the professional level of that guy he knocked out. Unfortunately he paid no attention to Weiss though who as she recovered, summoned a large stampede right behind Flynt's back and sent it towards his direction.

" _OH FUCK ME!_ " Flynt yelled as he turned around to see the stampede charge towards him. He was given no time to dodge and the stampede sent him flying out the arena and was sent sailing through the stadium until he hit the wall and slowly slid down it until he got to the floor. Flynt had managed to get up from that very quickly but realised that he had been eliminated from the fighting arena. Unhappy with what had happened, Flynt stormed out of the stadium not even bothering to check on Neon feeling that the match was already over.

" _Ok, that's one down._ " Weiss thought as she saw Flynt go out the stadium. " _Now to finish off the other one._ " Weiss turned around to get ready to assist Yang in fighting Neon but saw Yang standing over Neon's unconscious body with her hand turned into a fist waiting for Neon to gain consciousness. After a short while, Neon started to wake from the events that she just went through. Her vision was completely blurred, there was a constant buzz in her head that drowned out any other noise that was being made in the stadium and she could feel almost nothing but pain. As her vision came more clear, Neon looked over to her right hand and saw a line of blood that started in between her middle and ring finger and streamed down to her wrist. The sight that she was seeing on her hand was shocking and grim to her, she started to worry if she had broken any bones from her accident but thankfully as she started to regain consciousness in her other body parts, she could not feel anything broken. Neon was about to get up from the floor but then saw Yang's legs standing right next to her and then looked up to see Yang with an annoyed expression. Neon tried to shuffle away as fast as she could knowing the potential danger that was shown to her but Yang managed to keep the distance between her and Neon around the same as when Neon was unconscious and after some time bent down to grab Neon by the neck and raise her up from the floor. Neon tried as much as she could to break free from Yang's grip, fearing for her life knowing that the girl she was insulting now has her by the throat but all her strength had been depleted from the accident that had just happened leaving her vulnerable to whatever it is Yang was about to do to her.

" _Please, I know I said some mean things but please don't do anything too painful to me._ " Neon begged knowing there was no way out of the situation she was in.

" _You think I'm fat and unattractive huh?! Say I look nothing different to a goddamn whale?! I've met some annoying girls in my life but you... You've topped them all. I better not see you again or else I won't hold back._ " Yang said angrily and squeezing her hand as she said certain words. Yang then pulled her hand that had Neon in it and then using a lot of strength and willpower, threw Neon out the ring giving her and Weiss the victory. Neon landed hard on the floor with her shoulder taking most of the impact, causing the bone to fracture which resulted in the dislocation of her arm. Neon yelled in agony as she felt her shoulder bone snap and the vast majority of the audience started to feel sympathy for Neon as she writhed in pain. Still in a lot of pain, Neon then started to get up slowly off the floor using whatever she could as a boost to help her stand up straight and then slowly made her way out the arena holding her broken arm to not cause any more pain to herself. Weiss who saw the whole thing was a bit scared of Yang as she never saw this side of her before, sure she may have also gotten a bit hotheaded if those insults that Neon said to Yang was directed towards her but Weiss felt like Yang went a bit overboard with how she handled it. Oobleck who had just recovered from the ear torturing sounds from the speakers finally saw that Yang & Weiss where the only ones left in the arena and hesitantly went to announce it.

" _Yang & Weiss have won and are moving on to the next round! Goddamn that was loud._" Oobleck announced with the last few words being said away from the microphone. Despite the speakers being off, Oobleck's announcement was still heard as the microphones didn't need to be plugged in to be activated. Almost no-one celebrated and the people who were celebrating made it very obvious that it was forced. Yang though still mad, left the arena with pride. Weiss hesitantly followed Yang out the arena also. As Oobleck was about to leave the booth, Port had come back finally not realising he missed the whole thing.

" _OK. The speakers should be fine now, has anything happened in the match since I left?_ " Port asked.

" _The whole thing has ended and I've announced the victors, so yeah a lot has happened._ " Oobleck responded whilst sorting his ear hole out with his finger.

" _Oh I've missed everything then, and why are you fingering your ear?_ " Port asked seeing what Oobleck was doing.

" _Well you almost killed mine and everyone's hearing when you went to fix the damn speakers! Hence why i'm doing this._ " Oobleck replied aggressively.

" _Well sor-ry but I don't know how those 'damn speakers' work and the only person that does was out cold in there._ " Port said also mentioning what he saw beforehand.

" _How long did it take for you to notice that switch which turned off the speakers? Everyone who's been in that room has seen that switch every time!_ " Oobleck said mentioning the switch which should have been Port's first thing he should have seen and flipped.

" _I don't know, maybe because I haven't been in that room. Or I just forgot about it._ " Port said wondering if the room was familiar or not. " _But let's not fight about this, all that matters is we have our victors and the weird music has stopped playing._ "

" _I guess you're right._ " Oobleck said calming down. " _Let's forget about all this and just continue the day._ " Oobleck then left the booth along with Port and continued the day like normal. Later on that day, a vast majority of what was discussed at Beacon was concerns about the match that just went down and hopes that Neon was doing ok. Although she was no where near as furious as she was when it was happening, Yang wasn't too fond of people discussing the match as it was something she had been trying to forget for the most of the day. The only person who went near Yang that day was Blake since no-one else knew Yang as much as she did besides Ruby and she was busy with something else at that time.

" _Hey Yang._ " Blake said as she went up to Yang.

" _Oh hey Blake._ " Yang replied. She was a little surprised that someone had talked to her as she had a feeling no-one would after that match but she wasn't too surprised that it was Blake.

" _Y'know everyone here seems to be talking about that match that just went down._ " Blake mentioned seeing as that was a big topic for today.

" _What? You don't think I've heard it for the last four hours?_ " Yang asked trying very hard not to sound aggressive.

" _Well that's one question answered._ " Blake thought in her head.

" _No, and i'm not here to pester you I just wanted to make sure your not still angry about it._ " Blake responded.

" _Well gee thanks, you sure know how to comfort someone._ " Yang muttered.

" _What?_ " Blake asked as she didn't catch what Yang just said.

" _Blake, if you really want to know, i'm not mad about the match but I don't want to talk about it since i'm trying to forget it._ " Yang said from out of nowhere.

" _Well it's not gonna be easy since I can't eavesdrop a conversation without hearing about Neon's injury._ " Blake said. " _I assume it wasn't intentional though._ "

" _Of course it wasn't. When I threw her out the stadium I didn't expect her to break something, I just wanted to win the match and prove a point, that was it. Believe me if I wanted to seriously damage her I would've done something way worse than what I did._ " Yang said knowing she could somewhat defend her actions with Blake.

" _That's not something I want to hear but, as long as you didn't mean to do so it's fine by me._ " Blake said assuring Yang that she's on her side.

" _Thanks Blake, I wish everyone else could understand me as much as you do._ " Yang said a lot happier now that someone was with her.

" _Ah well, who cares what everyone else thinks? And as for Neon I don't really care about her either._ " Blake said boldly. Yang couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Blake's statements. It was quite heartwarming that Blake was actually sticking with her despite what everyone else at Beacon thought of her after the match. Blake even offered her to come back to their dorms together to which Yang agreed to. As they were walking back, the people who had heard the conversation Blake was having with Yang gave them looks that were a mixture of confusion and irritation. The whole thing could've gone way worse in their eyes but what Blake said at the end did not sit well with everyone else. Once they made it to their dorms, Yang had something on her mind for Blake.

" _I like the joke you said back there._ " Yang said as they settled in.

" _What do you mean?_ " Blake asked not knowing what Yang was talking about.

" _When you said that you don't care what everyone else thought of me after the match it was pretty cute and humorous, it's a joke that's just like you._ " Yang responded.

" _Who said I was joking?_ " Blake asked now knowing what Yang was talking about. Yang didn't know how to respond to this, she liked Blake sticking with her even after the match but what she said seemed to be a bit worrying.

" _I'm gonna be honest here for a moment, I don't think anyone should be taking that injury so seriously as no-one other than maybe the academy she comes from knows or should even care about Neon that much._ " Blake stated telling what she thought of the match.

" _Well, you do kind of have a point but your lucky no-one else is around to hear that. I think everyone would've hated you more if not just as much as me._ " Yang said telling Blake the potential consequences if she said that publicly.

" _Yang, you shouldn't worry so much about what other people think. Right now, i'm the only one who really matters. Maybe this'll put your mind straight._ " Blake said as she drew closer to Yang and as she finished her sentence, put her hands around Yang's head and put her lips on her's. Yang wanted to fight this and break apart but she gave in to Blake's embrace and wrapped her arms around Blake's body with one of her hand's feeling Blake's hair and the other one was on Blake's butt cheeks. After a while of kissing, Blake broke apart and saw Yang give an almost identical look to the one she was giving her.

" _You wanna take this to the next level?_ " Yang asked now that she had completely forgotten what happened before the kiss.

" _You know it._ " Blake replied still keeping that lustful smile on her face.

" _Nice. but first, let me set the mood just right._ " Yang said.

" _OK, but don't keep me waiting babe._ " Blake said before she climbed onto their bed. Yang then proceeded to lock all the doors and windows, then pulled the curtains together and finally switched the lights onto a dim level. Without telling Blake, Yang then grabbed her bag and entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Blake was a little puzzled as to why Yang was going into the bathroom but didn't think about it too much and started to take her clothes off. Inside the bathroom, Yang switched on the lights and let out a sigh of relief.

" _Cool, now I have some time to myself._ " Yang thought as she didn't want to say those words out loud. " _I haven't told her but the reason I wanted to do that was just so I could sort out my bag._ " Yang then opened up the front zip, realised it was the wrong one but looked at all the stuff that was in there. There was a ball gag strapped to a leather belt, some pink furry handcuffs and a dildo that was about nine inches long that came with a strap on attachment.

" _Oh yeah, I forgot I had these._ " Yang thought as she noticed all the stuff in that part of the bag. She was about to unzip the other part of the bag as that had all the stuff that needed sorting out but then stopped herself as she looked back on the stuff that she just found.

" _Hmmmm now that I think about it, Blake's been taking the lead most of the time when it comes to sex and that has lead to me doing stuff I shouldn't be proud of._ " Yang thought as she continued to examine all the 'toys' in her bag. " _I think it's time I turned the tables around._ " Yang took the dildo with the strap on attachment and the ball gag out of the bag but left the handcuffs in there as they would probably not be needed for this. She then pushed her bag away and decided to sort it out later and proceeded to remove her clothes. As she fully stripped down, she attached the dildo onto the strap on, put on the strap on and grabbed the ball gag before approaching the door that lead back to the room. Yang turned the lights off in the bathroom before opening the door back to the room and saw Blake fully naked like her. Blake had even taken her bow off too, exposing her little cat ears. As Yang walked over to her, it hadn't taken too long for Blake to see what Yang had brought with her.

" _Oh, where'd you get those things?_ " Blake asked looking at what Yang was bringing over.

" _Oh these? Their just some gifts from one of my many ex's._ " Yang replied knowing what Blake was asking about whilst walking over to her. " _Found them in my bag and it got me thinking, since you've been taking the lead most of the time when we have sex I felt like it's now my turn to lead._ " Blake smiled and took the ball gag from Yang's hand.

" _Take me senpai._ " Blake said before wrapping the leather belt around her head with the ball gag blocking most of her mouth. Yang now the dominatrix Blake wanted her to be, spreaded Blake's legs and inserted the dildo into Blake's vagina. Blake groaned in pleasure as she felt the dildo slide into her and Yang put Blake's calves on her shoulders before thrusting into her slowly. Yang gradually sped up the thrusting as time passed with Blake moaning and groaning occasionally which were all muffled from the ball gag in her mouth. Yang then suddenly came to a stop to put Blake on her knees with Blake's ass facing her and inserted the dildo into Blake's vagina again. As she continued to thrust inside Blake, Yang then put her hand on Blake's buttocks to softly feel them but then brought her hand up after a while to give it a hard slap. Blake groaned in both pleasure and pain, in a way she liked it but it was quite painful too. Yang repeated this process a couple of times on each butt cheek of Blake before taking the dildo out of Blake's vagina and then inserting it into her asshole. Blake groaned again as the dildo went as far as it could up her ass and brought one of her hands back to rub her dripping pussy so she could climax faster. As Yang thrusted into Blake's ass, she put her hands on Blake's breasts to have a feel of them but didn't spank them like her buttocks though. Blake's moaning grew more intense as she approached climax and squirted all over the bed and Yang's thighs as she did. Yang then stopped thrusting as she noticed Blake had reached her climax and then took the dildo out of her asshole as she finished. Yang took off the strap on, dropped it on the floor then bent her knees to put her hands on Blake's ass again. Yang put her mouth and tongue all over Blake's soaking vagina to suck up all of her left over juices from the sex they just had.

" _Bet you liked that didn't you?_ " Yang asked as she finished sucking Blake dry. Blake couldn't respond immediately, the whole experience felt so amazing that it took longer for her to calm down after her climax. As she did calm down, Blake unstrapped the leather belt from her head to say how she found it.

" _It was...wonderful._ " Blake responded finally getting her words out.

" _Nice, I think I should take control of this sex thing as much as you have. Though right now I need to shower._ " Yang said looking at the juice stains on her thighs.

" _Can we both shower together?_ " Blake asked feeling like she should also have one after what went down.

" _Of course, when have I ever said no to that?_ " Yang responded also mentioning she never declined to shower with Blake when they became a couple. Yang and Blake both went into the bathroom together to get into the shower and got themselves clean. As they were cleaning themselves, they made out as they were waiting for the water to rinse the soap off their bodies. They both grabbed a towel each to dry themselves and then went back into the room to get some fresh clean clothes from one of the closets. They then both stripped the bed and left the room to wash the sheets that were stained from Blake's juices and to get some new ones, leaving the room empty except for Zwei who had slept through the whole thing and was in one of his sex fantasies again. Zwei was in the same dorm that he was sleeping in at that moment but everything was decorated in a christmas theme, the song "White Christmas" by Bing Crosby was being played on a small speaker and both Blake & Yang were there in sexy Santa costumes licking Zwei's dog meat up and down slowly.

" _Oohhh yes, don't stop licking it girls._ " Zwei thought as he looked and felt Blake and Yang's tongue work their way up and down his shaft. Despite what he had thought in his head, Blake and Yang stopped licking Zwei's knot and looked at him lustfully.

" _I think he's ready for something different._ " Blake said seductively. " _You two should join in on the fun as well._ "

" _Uuuuhhhhh... OK._ " A voice that sounded an awful lot like Ruby's said. Blake & Yang then got up from their position and shuffled back to let the newcomers join in. Ruby & Weiss then entered Zwei's line of sight and were also wearing sexy Santa costumes like Blake & Yang.

" _So, how do we do this?_ " Ruby asked as her and Weiss got settled into the positions Blake & Yang were in previously. " _I've never done something like this before and I don't wanna hurt my little Zwei._ "

" _Oh it's fine sis, just do what we were doing and give his thing a small lick. He shouldn't really tell much of a difference between you two and us anyway._ " Yang responded having to comfort her sister through this. Ruby hesitantly got her tongue out, slowly placed it on a mid section of Zwei's stone hard erection and glided it upwards and then retracted back just in case. The taste in her mouth afterwards wasn't the worst thing in the world and Zwei gave Ruby a breath of satisfaction asking her to continue. Ruby did so, seeing as she was pleasing Zwei and Weiss even decided to join in with Ruby giving Zwei double the pleasure just like Blake & Yang. After a while though, Zwei wanted more from Ruby and Weiss other than them just licking his dog meat and let out some groans of pleas to let them know that. Ruby & Weiss stopped their licking as they heard Zwei's odd groans.

" _I don't understand, did we do something wrong or what?_ " Weiss asked feeling like Zwei was groaning from displeasure.

" _I think he wants you two to go further._ " Blake responded having a slight more understanding of Zwei.

" _Well, how the hell do we do that?_ " Weiss asked having no idea how this thing works.

" _Put his thing in your mouth._ " Blake replied quickly. Weiss & Ruby then gave off some strange looks but after some time, Ruby decided to be the one to take the bullet and go for it.

" _God I hope I don't end up having to drink his piss as well._ " Ruby said softly before opening her mouth wide and engulfed Zwei's knot. Ruby then managed to guess that she would have to do the same up and down technique that she did with her tongue but using her head instead. Zwei was in pure bliss as he felt Ruby's mouth work on his dog meat and let out more breaths and moans of pleasure as Ruby continued her pattern. After another while though, Zwei wanted more from them again before he ejaculated and went back to his plea groaning again. Ruby then stopped what she was doing as she noticed Zwei doing his odd groans again.

" _What's wrong now?_ " Weiss asked as she also heard the groans from Zwei.

" _Maybe he wants you to do the same thing._ " Ruby suggested seeing as she's the only one to have sucked off Zwei. Weiss felt a little disgusted at the thought of having a dog's penis in her mouth but fought against it enough to do so but Zwei didn't want any of that and covered his dick up with his legs and gave Weiss a look of disapproval.

" _No? Well then what the hell is it you want ya stupid dog?_ " Weiss asked having no idea what it was Zwei wanted from her.

" _I think he wants you to go further than Ruby._ " Blake said filling in for Zwei.

" _How?_ " Weiss asked still unclear how this whole thing works.

" _Well it's a bit of a stretch but, I think he wants you to stick his thing in your pussy._ " Blake explained feeling like that's what Zwei wanted. Weiss gave Blake a very quizzical look like she was talking complete madness but Zwei then opened his legs again and had a look of lust telling her that Blake got it right. Weiss was not comfortable at all with this, she would be able to stomach sucking off a dog but actual penetration was where she was drawing the line.

" _Ruby, do you want to do the honours?_ " Weiss asked trying to cop out of this.

" _What? Weiss I've already put my mouth all over his thing, i'm not doing anymore than what I've already done._ " Ruby snapped back leaving Weiss to do it herself. Seeing as no-one else wanted to do so and after a while of trying to forget who she was doing it with, Weiss then took off her skirt and panties and positioned herself ready to sit on Zwei's chode.

" _God I hope Neptune doesn't find out about this._ " Weiss thought to herself before going down to put Zwei's thing into her pussy and managing to assume that she had to do the same technique as mentioned before but with her lower body parts. Zwei was in more bliss than before and going back to his breaths and moans of pleasure as he felt Weiss's vagina massage his dog meat. After some time, Weiss started to enjoy what she was doing despite it being wrong and started to speed up slowly making Zwei's breaths and moans more intense than before and he even started to feel himself coming close to climaxing.

" _Yeesss, that's it! that's it! Just keep going i'm so close!_ " Zwei thought as he was on the verge of blowing his load. After a short while of more fast riding from Weiss, Zwei let out a long groan of satisfaction as he dick shot out hot loads of dog semen into Weiss's human vagina. The feeling was so amazing that it woke Zwei up into the real world making him realise that the amazing things he had experienced was all a dream sadly.

" _Aww man, I was havin' the time of my life and it was all a dream?_ " Zwei thought as he looked around and saw nothing that was christmassy or had his girls in as it was just empty. As he looked around though, he saw the dildo that Yang used on Blake and as curious as he was he went up to it to inspect it.

" _Oh, what's this?_ " Zwei thought looking at the dildo he found. He then went down and started sniffing it seeing if he could get any scent but didn't really get much luck out of it. Having no other option, he then put his dog tongue on it and licked it thankfully getting something out of it.

" _Huh, tastes oddly familiar._ " Zwei thought as he tried to get the flavour of it. " _Although I don't think I wanna put that in my mouth. I'll just leave it there._ " Zwei then started to go back to where he slept but was then stopped by the door suddenly opening and Ruby entering the dorm.

" _Oh hey! Looks like someone's finally awake!_ " Ruby said as she saw Zwei. Ruby then went over to Zwei to pet him.

" _How's my little Zwei doing?_ " Ruby said in a funny voice as she petted her dog. After some time though, Ruby started to get a bit of a strange smell that was a bit nauseating and immediately thought it was Zwei.

" _Jeez, when was the last time my dad cleaned you?_ " Ruby asked slightly blocking her nose with her hand. Zwei wasn't too fond of what Ruby said but couldn't make a response before Ruby picked him up.

" _Well, either way. I'm gonna clean you myself._ " Ruby said as she went to the bathroom with Zwei in her arms. Ruby opened the bathroom door, switched the light on and softly placed Zwei on the floor before coming out the bathroom to get a bucket and filled it with lukewarm water. She also grabbed a sponge too before coming back to the bathroom to place the bucket on the floor and then put Zwei in the bucket. She then got her hands in the water to wet up Zwei and made sure no part of him was still bone dry. As he was deemed wet enough, Ruby then got the sponge and started to rub it on Zwei's body and even raised him up to wipe the sponge on his legs and paws. Zwei started to like this, he didn't particularly like Ruby saying he stunk at the beginning but this felt like a really nice massage. As Ruby knew she had wiped every part of Zwei, she then went to wet him up again to rinse all the suds off but as she did so she felt something very weird inside the water as Zwei had half his body out the bucket. Ruby then brought her hand up and out from the water to see what it was and saw that she had her hand lifting Zwei's penis and reacted by letting out a horrified gasp and stumbling backwards. Zwei then managed to get out of the bucket and slowly approached Ruby giving her a lustful look and then rolling on his back to reveal what she touched.

" _What's gotten into you?_ "


	8. Pyrrha's Sickness

It was another normal day at Beacon. There were no matches going on for the day, but the tournament hadn't finished yet. There was still a bit of talking about the controversy to do with the match between Yang & Weiss against Neon & Flynt but seeing as the match happened almost a week ago, not as many people at Beacon was mentioning about it since the day it happened. Team JNPR were also talking about said controversy in their dorm but their opinion on it was a lot different to how other people saw it.

" _So wait, people are still talking about this whole thing?_ " Jaune asked knowing what was being said.

" _Apparently, some guy came up to me and asked if me and my teammates were still friends with Yang after what went down that day._ " Ren replied also saying how he knows people still know about it.

" _It'll take a lot more than that for me to end a friendship._ " Jaune stated before saying his point of view. " _Sure what Yang did was a bit over the top but it's not something where I wouldn't want to see them again also the damn thing happened like a week ago, what's the point of even mentioning it?_ "

" _I'm with you man, the only reason why i'm talking about this is because some other idiot is too._ " Ren said telling Jaune that he agrees with him. " _Though it doesn't end there, I also heard that people aren't happy with Blake either._ "

" _Why? What's Blake done to piss people off?_ " Jaune asked confused at people not only being angry at Yang but Blake also.

" _Well from what someone told me, after the match no-one except Blake went up to Yang to talk to her and she said that she still loves her and she doesn't care what anyone else says._ " Ren said remembering the conversation as much as he could.

" _What did they expect? Blake wasn't going to say what anyone else wanted to say to Yang, she is her girlfriend after all._ " Jaune said using Blake & Yang's relationship to back up his statement.

" _Not sure if that's good enough._ " Nora said to get involved with the conversation.

" _Eh? What are you trying to say?_ " Jaune asked turning his attention to Nora and was mildly confused as to why she asked that.

" _All i'm gonna ask you Jaune is would you do the same if Pyrrha did something similar?_ " Nora asked.

" _Maybe, it really depends on what was going on but why is this even being mentioned?_ " Jaune asked wondering why Nora brought Pyrrha into the equation.

" _And just to add for myself, I would not hurt anyone unless they truly deserved it._ " Pyrrha said having to put her point across. " _Looking at the whole match though I could see why Yang hurt that girl considering that she kept calling her fat and all._ "

" _Yeah that reminds me, I'm not gonna give that girl any sympathy since she literally called Yang fat for the majority of the match._ " Jaune said as he remembered something from Pyrrha's statement.

" _Guess you don't think Yang is fat then._ " Nora said silently.

" _Of course not. I'd say she's maybe a bit on the big size but she's far from fat, I can tell since I have seen some girls that are WAY fatter than her._ " Jaune said managing to hear Nora.

" _What? Here?_ " Ren asked confused since he didn't see any girls that Jaune maybe talking about.

" _Nah not here, I don't think any girl here at Beacon or any of the other academies that are here right now fits into what I think of as fat. There was one girl I met before I came here that definitely fits into that category though, her name was Amelia and the only way I could describe her was that she looked almost as big as my fucking house._ " Jaune said going into a little backstory.

" _Did you manage to smash before you got here?_ " Nora asked whilst snickering.

" _FUCK. NO. Aside from the fact that she was the most repulsive girl there, I got bullied enough as it was and the last thing I wanted to do was add more fire to the flame._ " Jaune responded horrified of the thought. " _Even if I was that desperate, I would probably not tell if I was fucking her pussy or her fricking belly button._ "

" _Didn't think it had to go that way._ " Ren said watching as the conversation went very mad. " _But by the sounds of things, at least you won't have to deal with her hideous sight now that your here at Beacon._ "

" _Well, to be fair for my last two years at that place I didn't have to deal with her since the fat bitch sent herself to prison._ " Jaune said.

" _Oh? How'd she do that?_ " Pyrrha asked.

" _Well, some bullies were picking on her and I guess she was getting very mad about this so she threw one of them to the ground and then crushed him with her own body._ " Jaune replied remembering as much as he could.

" _Jesus Christ! For real?!_ " Ren asked shocked.

" _Yeah, I witnessed the whole thing and the guy that she crushed no longer had a neck or head and there was just a huge pile of blood where his head and neck used to be._ " Jaune replied going into as much detail as he could. Hearing this, Pyrrha had a minor gag reflex as she had been feeling odd for the last 2 months.

" _So I guess you called the cops when you saw this whole thing happen?_ " Ren asked making a wild guess.

" _Nah, the other bullies went to find a teacher and then showed him what happened and the teacher was the one who called the cops on her._ " Jaune responded.

" _Hearing all this I can see why you wouldn't want to bang her then._ " Nora said.

" _You don't think? I may not be the most handsome boy on the planet but I do have standards. I would never stick my dick in someone I do not find attractive like Amelia or that blue haired girl Pyrrha faced off with weeks ago._ " Jaune said.

" _Funny you say that, you said the same thing about Pyrrha the other day and then when me & Ren went to get our books sorted out, we come back to find both of you naked on Ren's bed._" Nora said mentioning the past.

" _Nah Hang On! You obviously don't know what actually happened on that day so I'll just say it now. Pyrrha came onto me. The only fault I had that day was that it was on Ren's bed and not mine._ " Jaune yelled having to explain the full detail of what happened that day.

" _Also, can you stop bringing this up?_ " Ren asked taking the side of Jaune surprisingly. " _As much of a shock it was at the time I saw it, I've looked past this. As long as it doesn't happen again there's no reason for me to be mad about it._ "

" _So? Doesn't change that it still happened._ " Nora said still not letting her guard down. " _Also do you really think I would believe that Pyrrha had feelings for you and not the other way around Jaune?_ "

" _No Nora, he's right._ " Pyrrha said knowing she couldn't hid it anymore. " _I've had feelings for Jaune for a long time and that was the only time I could express them._ "

" _Huh, well ain't you two a lovely couple._ " Nora said.

" _Thanks but, this shouldn't be public._ " Pyrrha said. " _I haven't been in their shoes yet but I can't think that it's easy for Blake and Yang since their relationship is very well known. As long as none of you mention it to anyone else, there shouldn't be many problems._ "

" _Well, that's all down to you two._ " Ren said. " _I don't know about Nora but, I'm not gonna mention this at all. Though since you mentioned Blake and Yang and how much time you two spend together it wont be easy hiding this as some people suspect it already. But as long as you two don't make it too obvious I don't think anyone else is going to think the same way._ " Before anyone could say anything else, Jaune's scroll started ringing which made Jaune get it out and look at who it was calling him and saw that it was Ruby.

" _Yello?_ " Jaune said answering his scroll.

" _Yo, where the hell are you guys? Y'all were supposed to meet up with us at the library 15 minutes ago!_ " Ruby said through Jaune's scroll in an impatient tone. Hearing this, Jaune realised the conversation went on for too long and they were supposed to be at the library a while back.

" _Oh shit! Sorry about that. We're just going there now._ " Jaune responded.

" _What have you guys been doing?! Look just get here fast we ain't got all day!_ " Ruby yelled back before hanging up. Jaune returned his scroll to his pockets once Ruby hung up.

" _Who was that?_ " Ren asked as Jaune didn't say who it was.

" _It was Ruby. We need to go to the library right now._ " Jaune responded. It didn't take long for Ren, Nora & Pyrrha to realise why Jaune said that and all of them rushed to the library with Pyrrha taking the rear. As they got to the library, they were met with displeased looks on both Ruby and Weiss's face.

" _What the hell took you guys so long?_ " Ruby asked as JNPR finally arrived.

" _Sorry sorry, lost track of time._ " Jaune responded.

" _You lost track of time? How?_ " Weiss asked feeling like she heard the dumbest excuse ever.

" _Well, we were just hanging out and forgot we were supposed to be here._ " Ren replied filling in for Jaune, Ren also happened to notice two other people absent as well. " _Where's Blake and Yang?_ "

" _Out on another date._ " Ruby answered. " _And i'm not gonna be standing here all day waiting for them like I did for you four._ "

" _Hey at least we're here now._ " Nora said to prove a point. " _Better late than never like they always say._ "

" _I would've preferred if you all got here sooner._ " Weiss said bringing Nora's point to nothing. " _Let's just get in the library already it feels weird just hanging out in the corridor._ " Ruby, Weiss and team JNPR opened the doors to the library and got settled in. Once they did so, Ruby had something on her mind for team JNPR.

" _OK, something I have to ask is why were you guys hanging out with each other when you told me and Weiss you wanted to hang out with us?_ " Ruby asked remembering Ren's excuse to why they were so late.

" _Well, some dude asked me if we were still friends with Yang after what happened at the tournament. I asked him why he would ask something like that considering the match happened about a week ago but he still wanted to know, I said yes and he wasn't happy and then I went back to meet up with everyone at the dorm, said what happened and it went into a long conversation and then you called._ " Ren explained telling Ruby why they were late in the shortest way possible.

" _OK, so how come you said this to Jaune, Pyrrha and Nora here but then you forgot you planned to meet up with us?_ " Weiss asked still not understanding why it took them so long to get here.

" _I don't know, I guess the conversation went on for so long that we forgot the plan to meet up with you two._ " Ren admitted.

" _I'll take most of the blame for this._ " Jaune said without much doubt. " _Though since it has been mentioned, I assume you two have similar opinions to us?_ "

" _Similar opinions to what?_ " Ruby asked not knowing what Jaune was talking about.

" _The match that happened about a week ago with Weiss and Yang against Flynt and Neon._ " Jaune answered knowing he wasn't specific enough.

" _Oh that, yeah I don't really give a shit._ " Ruby said bravely. " _Yang's my sister and I don't really know Neon that well to care for her._ "

" _I'm sorta on the same boat, I just hope Yang doesn't end up doing it again._ " Weiss said not being as biased as everyone else.

" _Hey since we're talking about this, what happened after the match with you Ruby?_ " Jaune asked out of nowhere.

" _Why do you want to know?_ " Ruby asked not sure where this was going.

" _Well, once the match ended no-one other than Blake approached Yang that day. I'm wondering how come you didn't though._ " Jaune said explaining why he asked the question.

" _Oh. Well as I was leaving the stadium as the match finished, Ms. Goodwitch came up to me to see if I could do her a small favour. Seeing as I had nothing else to do that day, I did what she wanted me to do and then I just went back to my dorm once I was finished._ " Ruby explained briefly.

" _So I guess you didn't see Yang at all that day then._ " Jaune assumed hearing Ruby's side of the story.

" _No I did, but she was with Blake and a handful of sheets at the time. So I just entered my dorm and... had a bit of a nap._ " Ruby said those last words quite slowly, she knew she was lying but she didn't want to make it too obvious. What actually happened was she gave her dog a bath but she ended up touching a part of him that she did not feel comfortable touching. Aside from the fact that no-one in her presence other than Weiss knew who Zwei was, she did not want her friends to think she has some weird fetish for dogs.

" _Don't think we wanna know what was on those sheets._ " Pyrrha said having an idea of what went down with Blake and Yang after the match. " _But at least you were doing something other than just being lazy._ "

" _Indeed._ " Weiss said before asking the same to JNPR. " _How about you guys? Ruby's mentioned her side what did you all do after the match._ "

" _Not a lot._ " Jaune said disappointingly. " _Had to deal with answering the same stupid questions for a week and also train more for this tournament but other than that, not a lot._ " After talking some more, Jaune realised the conversation wasn't gonna last long so he said something that was gonna end the chit-chat.

" _Well, it's been fun but I guess we gotta go now._ " Jaune said out of nowhere.

" _Oh, where you guys going?_ " Weiss asked.

" _Well, me and Pyrrha have a sparring session in a few minutes and I'm guessing you two have plans as well._ " Jaune assumed from what he heard from Ruby minutes ago. Pyrrha felt an intense feeling of shock as she heard what Jaune said but managed to stay silent about it. Despite the fact she had completely forgotten about the sparring session, she knew it wasn't going to end well since she had been feeling weird for a couple of months. She hadn't mentioned this at all to anyone even her teammates and judging from the patterns, she could tell it gets worse when she does a lot of physical activities and when she figured this out she understood why the last matches in the tournament that involved her were very close battles.

" _What makes you say we had plans?_ " Ruby asked not sure where Jaune got that idea from.

" _I mean you mentioned it yourself that we didn't have all day so i'm only guessing that you two have other things to do._ " Jaune said remembering what he heard.

" _When did I say that?_ " Ruby asked still not remembering as good as Jaune.

" _When you rang me up and told me, Ren, Pyrrha and Nora to come and meet you and Weiss down here at the library._ " Jaune said explaining where he heard Ruby say that.

" _Oh that._ " Ruby said remembering finally before mentioning why she said that. " _Well I said that not because we had plans, but neither of us wanted to spend the whole day out in the corridor waiting for you numb nuts to get here._ "

" _Well at least we got here._ " Nora said still trying to prove the same point. " _Blake & Yang just ditched us for a date and they seemingly haven't gotten back yet._"

" _Yeah but, there's still a difference._ " Weiss said countering Nora's point. " _Before they went on the date, they said where they were going to be and not to bother waiting for them if they took too long. No-one on your end mentioned where you all were and why you were all running late._ "

" _Touche._ " Jaune said before getting up and leaving the library, everyone else had also gotten up to leave the library except for Ruby who mentioned she needed to stay behind to sort out her books. JNPR all went back to their dorm with Jaune and Pyrrha each grabbing their weapons and stuff they needed for the sparring session before leaving the dorm and going to the place where they were to have said sparring session.

" _So your gonna be teaching me something new today right Pyrrha?_ " Jaune asked on the way there.

" _Uuhh, yes I think so._ " Pyrrha replied but making it too obvious she had forgotten.

" _Alright, would be nice to know a lot of things if we are to win this- Wait a minute._ " Jaune said before stopping in his tracks and turning around to face Pyrrha as he felt something was not right. " _Pyrrha are you ok?_ "

" _I'm fine. Why'd you ask?_ " Pyrrha said almost going defensive.

" _Well you answered very weirdly and i'm hoping nothings wrong._ " Jaune said telling Pyrrha he cares for her.

" _Nah everything's good._ " Pyrrha said before admitting something. " _I just... kinda forget we were doing this though._ "

" _Oh. Huh? Pyrrha are you sure your ok? It's not like you to forget about a sparring session._ " Jaune said putting a lot more pressure on Pyrrha as he knew now something was clearly not settling well.

" _Jaune, if you really want to know there is something wrong but i'm not in the mood to talk about it right now. I'll explain it later but right now let's just get this sparring session out of the way._ " Pyrrha said knowing unfortunately that she couldn't hide her odd feeling from Jaune anymore.

" _OK fine. I just hope I don't have to remind you about this like the sparring session we're about to do._ " Jaune said before he started going back to walking to the place where the sparring session was planned. No more words were spoken until the both of them got to the place and they each got themselves prepared for the session.

" _OK so even though I completely forgot about this, I am starting to remember what it was I was going to teach you but as always we should warm up first beforehand._ " Pyrrha said as she got ready for the session.

" _Alright, and you're sure that whatever is bothering you won't affect this lesson at all?_ " Jaune asked bringing up what Pyrrha admitted not too long ago.

" _Jaune, I said I don't want to mention it right now. And as I once said before, it's best if we don't let silly or stupid things distract us from battle as it could make us lose._ " Pyrrha said bringing back a point she said previously one time.

" _OK, if you say so then._ " Jaune said as he also got ready for the session too. As both of them were finally ready to start the session, Pyrrha obviously said to warm up first which consisted of basic combat moves of attacking and blocking and then started to add in some moves she taught Jaune previously. Some minutes into the session though, Pyrrha could unfortunately feel her fever acting up again and it worried her once she felt it coming up.

" _Oh no._ " Pyrrha thought as she knew what she started to feel. " _Please not now. Anytime but now._ " Despite that she could feel it coming on, Pyrrha tried to battle through it as much as possible fighting both the fever inside and Jaune's blocks and blows on the outside. After a while, the warm up part of the session was done and Pyrrha decided it was time to move on to the moves that she was gonna teach Jaune.

" _Alright, I think the warm up part of this session is done, now lets move on to some new stuff._ " Pyrrha said once she felt like both her and Jaune had done enough to start going to the new things she was going to teach Jaune. Jaune was pretty excited to get to this part of the session since this was the part where the REAL stuff happens.

" _First thing I'll teach you is a move I did in the tournament some weeks back, which was a shield bash. And it goes like this_." Pyrrha said before demonstrating the move. She brought her shield back and then punched it forward. She then also brought it up and swung it down with force. As she did both those moves, her fever tried to intervene but she didn't let it.

" _The best time to do this move is if your weapon has clashed with your opponent's and neither of you want to withdraw. Go ahead, give it a try but please don't hit me._ " Pyrrha said before Jaune went to repeat what she showed him. Jaune then brought his shield back and then punched it forward. Managing to pull the move off without much trouble.

" _Good. Now try it the other way._ " Pyrrha said as she saw Jaune do the move. Jaune then brought his shield up and then swung it down with no trouble either.

" _Alright, you seem to have mastered the shield bash so let's move on to the next move._ " Pyrrha said seeing as Jaune was able to pull off the move nicely. " _The next move is quite a sneaky one, it's called a feint which involves tricking your opponents into thinking you will attack them but you're really not._ " Jaune seemed a little confused by what Pyrrha was talking about but wasn't going to ask what she meant. " _Here's a demonstration._ " Pyrrha then brought her sword up and breathed in looking like she was about to strike but then put it back to her side without delivering a blow.

" _It also helps to look and sound like you're about to strike them when doing this trick so you can higher your chances of your opponent blocking when they didn't need to. Go ahead give it a shot._ " Pyrrha said before she let Jaune try the same move out. Jaune then brought his sword up, breathed in and gave a menacing look before returning to normal and putting his sword down without delivering a fatal swing of his sword.

" _OK you seem to be pretty good at learning these moves._ " Pyrrha said surprised that Jaune was able to do these moves flawlessly. " _Something to note about the feint is that the general idea of it is when your opponent tries to block but you've done a feint attack, they'll obviously not feel anything and they'll probably let their guard down and that is your cue to then go in for a quick strike. Now let's move on to the next one._ " Pyrrha then got out some throwing balls and threw them to Jaune. Jaune was able to catch one but couldn't catch the rest of them and they fell to the floor and stayed there until Jaune picked them up. Jaune almost wanted to know why Pyrrha had these things and why she brought them here but was then cut off as she stated why.

" _The next move on the list is called the reflection. It's not a move I don't think you're gonna use a lot but it's a good move if you can pull it off right. The way this move is done is you draw your sword back and raise your shield a little bit if you want, and then wait for a throwing projectile coming right at you. There is a lot of timing needed for this move and if you don't pull it off right it can be painful. Allow me to demonstrate._ " Pyrrha then got into position, putting her sword behind her but positioning it like she was holding a baseball bat with one hand.

" _OK. Throw one of those balls at me._ " Pyrrha said once she was in the correct position.

" _Uhhh, OK_." Jaune said unsure about this. Jaune hadn't mentioned this at all but he was appalling at throwing things. Despite this though, he still went to throw a ball at Pyrrha and unsurprisingly, he threw it way too low and it was already rolling on the floor before it even got to Pyrrha.

" _What was that?_ " Pyrrha asked as she saw Jaune's pathetic attempt of a throw.

" _Well Pyrrha, this may be surprising to you but I can't throw for shit._ " Jaune said having to admit that he is so bad at throwing.

" _I think it's just you can't throw it that way properly._ " Pyrrha said before suggesting a different way of throwing. " _Instead of throwing it like that, throw it like this._ " Pyrrha showed Jaune that instead of throwing it overarm, she showed Jaune the underarm technique.

" _Well, if you think it'll work then sure i'll try it out._ " Jaune said still not confident in his abilities.

" _Hold up. Gotta get into position first._ " Pyrrha said stopping Jaune from throwing the ball as she was not ready. Once she got into position though, Pyrrha told Jaune to throw it. Jaune then went to throw another one of the balls he had in his hands but he threw it the way Pyrrha showed him instead of what he did previously. Surprisingly to him, the ball went a lot further and Pyrrha was able to swat it away from her with her sword.

" _Oh wow._ " Jaune said amazed at what he saw.

" _Yup, that's how it works. The only way you'll be able to pull this move off is if your opponent knows how to throw._ " Pyrrha said hearing Jaune's amazement.

" _Yeah, i'll keep that in mind._ " Jaune said feeling like Pyrrha just fired a shot straight at him. " _But I guess it's my turn now._ " Jaune then got into the same position Pyrrha was in and waited for Pyrrha to throw a ball at him.

" _Of course, but could you pass me the balls beforehand?_ " Pyrrha asked as she didn't have the required items. Jaune then passed all the balls to Pyrrha so she could throw them to him and Jaune could try to pull the move off. Pyrrha also picked up the ball Jaune threw terribly at her off the floor too before she saw Jaune in the same stance as she showed him and then went to throw a ball at him. Jaune saw the ball coming towards him and got ready to swing once he felt it was close enough. As it did, he then swung his sword but didn't hit anything and he felt the ball hit his side but it didn't feel painful thankfully.

" _So I guess I missed it._ " Jaune assumed as he saw that he failed to hit the ball.

" _Yes, because you swung way too early._ " Pyrrha said telling Jaune what actually happened. " _Remember, Timing is everything when it comes to this move._ "

" _Guess i'll have to swing later than that._ " Jaune thought before he got back into the position for reflection. Pyrrha then threw another ball at Jaune once she saw he was ready. Jaune looked at the ball and waited until he thought it was close enough again and once it was, swung his sword again but hit nothing again and saw the ball whizz by his face.

" _Did I swing too late this time or what?_ " Jaune asked not sure about what happened.

" _Well your timing was good, but the same can't be said for your accuracy._ " Pyrrha said as she saw better than Jaune on the execution. " _I'll probably take some of the blame though since I didn't really throw it straight._ " Jaune then got back to the position he was once in and Pyrrha threw the last ball she had on her at Jaune once she saw he was ready. Jaune then watched the ball closely, trying to learn from his last mistakes and once he felt it was close enough he then swung his sword and for once he had hit the ball. Although the ball was now cut in half, it showed that he did it finally.

" _Alright! I am killing these moves!_ " Jaune said almost getting cocky due to his surprising skill.

" _Sure, after a couple of tries you've managed to pull off another move._ " Pyrrha said before going into more detail with the move. " _Now, you have to remember that the only time you should do this move is if someone is trying to throw something at you, incoming arrows will need a lot more practice and there should only be one arrow coming for you if you wanted to do this move against an arrow. I highly advise you to NOT ever try to perform this move against a speeding bullet. Now let's move on to our next move called the kick. The way this works is that if you see your opponent holding his shield up for too long, you can kick it to force him or her to let their guard down. Times you'll get to use this move is actually referring back to the feint move I taught you since although you psyched them out with a feint, there are some people out there who will just hold on to their shields until they feel an attack on their shield which is unnecessary and quite annoying. I'll give you an example of this move first but you'll need to hold your shield up as i'm testing it on you._ "

" _Uuuhh... I hope you not gonna end up kicking me."_ Jaune said worried at what Pyrrha said at the end.

" _Jaune don't worry, I've done this move many times before so I know what i'm doing._ " Pyrrha said having to put Jaune's mind at ease before she could pull off the trick. Jaune then hesitantly put his shield in front of him waiting for Pyrrha to kick either him or his shield. Pyrrha then went to get a close enough distance between her and Jaune and then raised her leg up to deliver a powerful kick to Jaune's shield knocking him off guard and leaving him wide open for an attack. Pyrrha's fever tried to interfere again but Pyrrha managed to stop it like before.

" _Whoa, Holy Shit!_ " Jaune remarked as he felt Pyrrha kick his shield which caused him to stumble back. Once the shock from Pyrrha's kick went away, Jaune was relieved that Pyrrha hadn't missed and hit a part of his body.

" _OK, guess it's my turn now._ " Jaune said immediately after he recovered.

" _Ready when you are._ " Pyrrha said once she held up her shield to protect from Jaune's kick that he was about to do. Despite that his kick was about as good as his throwing, Jaune didn't think about what would happen if it didn't go well since the moves he had been taught he was able to do them almost flawlessly. Jaune then got to a reasonable distance between him and Pyrrha, raised his leg while his pride was telling him nothing wrong was gonna happen and then pushed his leg forward to kick Pyrrha's shield. Unfortunately to Jaune, he missed Pyrrha's shield and ended up kicking her right in the stomach. Pyrrha took a few steps back and dropped her sword whilst she put her now free hand on her stomach. Letting out a groan of pain before dropping to her knees and still holding onto her stomach to ease the pain. Her fever started to go crazy and it was getting to a point where she didn't know if she could fight it anymore and the pain in her stomach had made everything worse.

" _OH SHIT!_ " Jaune yelled in horror as he realised what he had just done. As he saw Pyrrha fall to her knees, Jaune immediately went over to Pyrrha to try and comfort her despite what he did to her. " _Pyrrha are you alright?_ "

" _I...I don't know._ " Pyrrha said weakly.

" _Oh god. Pyrrha i'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I thought I was gonna do this perfectly like I did with the other moves but I didn't think I would actually hit you! I really hope I didn't hurt you too bad, I really-_ " As Jaune was trying to make amends with Pyrrha in a panicked state, Pyrrha's fever finally got the best of her causing her to blow chunks everywhere. Jaune saw this and let out a loud and disgusted moan whilst taking steps back until he fell flat on his butt.

" _FUCKING HELL! IT'S ALL OVER MY HAND!_ " Jaune yelled as he looked at his hand and shook it vigorously as Pyrrha's sick was all over it.

" _...i'm sorry..._ " Pyrrha said tearfully and weakly.

" _Is this why you forgot about our session today? Why didn't you tell me?!_ " Jaune asked in a state of shock and disgust.

" _I don't...I don't know..._ " Pyrrha whimpered.

" _God this is so gross! It's still on my hand an everything!_ " Jaune said seriously trying his best to get the sick off his hand. Pyrrha then threw up directly on the floor, leaving a small puddle of vomit between her hands before finally collapsing.

" _Alright that's it. I'm ending the sparring session right now._ " Jaune said knowing that was the best option after what he saw happen to Pyrrha. He then took his sword and shield and put them inside his bag and closed it up. He then went over to the throwing balls and put them into Pyrrha's bag before doing the same to Pyrrha's weapons. He then carried both his and Pyrrha's bag on his back with one of them resting on one shoulder and the other one on the remaining shoulder. He then went over to Pyrrha who was lying on the floor right next to her puke puddle and got her off of the floor and wrapped one of her arms around him but tried to make sure he wasn't getting anymore covered in sick than he already had.

" _C'mon let's get you to the doctor._ " Jaune said before leaving the room with Pyrrha and their stuff. Jaune had to use a lot of strength to carry himself, his and Pyrrha's stuff and a sick Pyrrha all the way from the room where he had his sparring session which was abruptly stopped to the doctor's reception. Pyrrha had managed to get slightly better before they arrived but for most of the journey she was just letting out some occasional sickly groans which sounded an awful lot like a zombie's groan. As they entered the doctor's reception, Jaune went to the woman who was working at the desk.

" _Can we please see the doctor?_ " Jaune asked.

" _Do you have an appointment?_ " The woman at the desk asked.

" _No but we'd like to make one._ " Jaune answered.

" _OK, What day and time do you plan on seeing the doctor?_ " the woman at the desk asked.

" _Wh- Right now!_ " Jaune exclaimed losing his cool a little as he felt like the woman was being purposely retarded.

" _Well, i'm afraid I can't do that as he is currently busy with a patient._ " The woman at the desk said telling Jaune that the doctor was currently busy much to the disappointment of Jaune. " _But you can wait here by sitting on one of those chairs until he is done with the patient._ "

" _*sigh* Fine._ " Jaune said before doing what the woman suggested him to do. Pyrrha also took a seat which was right next to Jaune's. As they were waiting for the doctor to be done with whatever patient he was with, they heard voices come from the closed door which was labelled "DR. YURI KUBLANOV".

" _Vell Ms. Katt, grrraze injurrry on yourrr hand has healed up so you von't need plaster zerrre anymorrre. Hovever yourrr shoulder still needs lot of vorrrk. Keep zat ice pack on it and let it rrrest, I highly advise you not to do any forrrm of exerrrcise orrr activity involving zat shoulder until it all fixed up and rrready to go. Kome back in few days and ve'll see if ve kan make some morrre prrrogrrress vith zat shoulder._ " a voice said which was presumably the doctor's.

" _Thanks doctor._ " another voice said belonging to the patient. The door where the voices came from opened casually with Neon Katt walking out with an ice pack on her fractured shoulder. Jaune and Pyrrha stared at her as she walked all the way out of the waiting area until she was no longer seen, the doctor then went out of his room slightly to face the woman at the desk.

" _Do I have anymorrre patients forrr today?_ " the doctor asked the woman.

" _Right over there._ " The woman responded pointing towards Jaune and Pyrrha. The doctor then looked at where the woman was pointing and saw Jaune and Pyrrha waiting for their turn.

" _Vell do kome in._ " The doctor said prompting them to enter his room. Pyrrha then got up and proceeded to enter the doctor's room with Jaune comforting her as much as he could beforehand. As he saw Pyrrha enter his room, the doctor then looked back and saw Jaune still sitting on the waiting chair.

" _So do you know her and orrr arrre you sick as vell?_ " The doctor asked Jaune.

" _Nah i'm not sick, but I do know her and I can come in to watch._ " Jaune replied.

" _It's not needed. I prrrofessional doctorrr so I know what I doing._ " The doctor said in response to what Jaune suggested before closing the door behind him. Despite that Jaune comforted her as best as he could, Pyrrha was still a little nervous going into the doctor's room. It wasn't dark thanks to the windows but even the brightness didn't help Pyrrha settle in.

" _Go ahead and take seat on zat bed zerrre._ " The doctor said pointing towards the bed in the room. Pyrrha did it slowly, she was a little afraid as she had no idea what was gonna happen but she also didn't want to do anything that would piss off the doctor.

" _So, Miss..._ " The doctor started saying asking for a name but not actually asking for it full on.

" _Nikos. Pyrrha Nikos._ " Pyrrha said knowing what the doctor was suggesting.

" _OK, Miss Nikos. What is it you've kome down vith today?_ " The doctor asked before making a few guesses. " _Prrroblems vith eyes?_ _Numb body parrrt? Some sorrrt of hearrrt kondition?_ "

" _No. I think it's a fever but i'm not sure._ " Pyrrha answered not giving the best of answers.

" _Vell if yourrr not surrre, vould you mind telling me what happened today? Not everrrything but, just parrrts when you starrrted to get zis so kalled fever._ " The doctor said needing more information.

" _Well, I was doing a sparring session with one of my teammates and as we were warming up I felt it coming on but I didn't want to say it was. After we warmed up, we went through some new moves and then next thing I know is that he kicked me in the stomach and then I started throwing up everywhere._ " Pyrrha said telling the doctor about her sparring session with Jaune.

" _So yourrr telling me you got stomach bug when yourrr teammate kicked you._ " The doctor said making a rough guess from what Pyrrha told him. " _Although you arrre sick, I don't find it serrrious enough forrr much medikal attention. I suggest to you zat you stay in bed forrr about veek, avoid any sugarrr foods and prrrobably get zat teammate of yourrrs off yourrr team seeing as he kicked you._ "

" _He didn't mean to do it on purpose._ " Pyrrha said defending Jaune. " _Besides, I've had this so called fever for more than a month now but it never got as bad as it did today._ "

" _You've had zis fever forrr morrre zan month?_ " The doctor asked quite concerned at what he heard. " _Why didn't you tell anyone?_ "

" _I was scared._ " Pyrrha replied. " _I didn't know what my teammates would've said if they found out about it, I didn't want them to find out the hard way._ "

" _I'm surrrprrrised yourrr even alive at zis point!_ " The doctor exclaimed. " _But if rrreason you have zis so kalled fever isn't bekause yourrr teammate kicked you zen ve'rrre all vay back to squarrre one. So vould you happen to know why you have zis fever?_ "

" _I don't really know._ " Pyrrha answered. " _All I know is that it only seems to appear when I use my fighting skills, other times it's not present._ "

" _Kould it be food poisoning?_ " The doctor guessed. " _What have you eaten in past month?_ "

" _Don't think it's that. I haven't eaten anything that's not been offered by this academy._ " Pyrrha replied.

" _Vell zat leaves food poisoning out of question._ " The doctor thought to himself before making another guess. " _How about insects? Have you been bitten orrr stung by any type of insect?_ "

" _No, haven't felt any sort of pain that was caused by an insect thankfully._ " Pyrrha answered.

" _Miss Nikos, I kan't find out what you'rrre sufferrring frrrom if you kan't tell me how you_ got it." The doctor said getting a little impatient.

" _I'm sorry but, I really don't know._ " Pyrrha said worried she was going to get hit again.

" _Vell zat doesn't help at all._ " The doctor said before making more wild guesses. " _What about something you may have seen? Orrr rrrandom spell zat vas kasted on you? Orrr veirrrd drrrugs you may be taking? Orrr even... sexual rrrelationship?_ " Pyrrha froze a little at the doctor's last guess. Pyrrha remembered that just before she got ill, her and Jaune had sex on Ren's bed. Could it be that the reason she's been feeling weird was because of that? Pyrrha really hoped not.

" _Uuuhhh..._ " Pyrrha said saying something finally.

" _So it looks like ve'rrre getting somewherrre finally._ " The doctor said before asking Pyrrha for confirmation. " _Is it sexual rrrelationship?_ "

" _I... really don't want to talk about it._ " Pyrrha answered embarrassed.

" _Miss Nikos, I zink you should starrrt talking rrright now. I know it's quite humiliating to be talking about something like zis especially forrr someone yourrr age but you should make exception now. Not just forrr me but forrr yourrr sake asvell._ " The doctor said telling Pyrrha the logical way to do this.

" _*sigh* Well just before I got sick... I had sex with one of my teammates while all my other teammates were out._ " Pyrrha admitted.

" _Vas it one who kicked you?_ " The doctor asked.

" _Yeah._ " Pyrrha replied.

" _Vell vith storrry like zat, zerrre's one of tvo zings you may have. But I do have something zat should let us know forrr surrre. Stay herrre._ " The doctor said before going over to the cupboard to search for what he needed. Once he found what it was he needed, he then took a piece of paper and wrote something down on it before taking both the paper and what he needed and then walked back to Pyrrha.

" _OK. I have what vill let us know which one of tvo zings you have._ " The doctor said before showing Pyrrha what it was. Pyrrha looked at it and saw that it was a unopened packet for a pregnancy test.

" _Oh._ " Pyrrha said knowing what the doctor was suggesting. before she went to take what the doctor was offering, Pyrrha asked him about what she should do.

" _Vell vith what i'm offerrring and what you've told me, yourrr either prrregnant orrr not. If you follow instrrructions forrr zis prrregnancy test and it says you arrre prrregnant, zen I assume you vouldn't vant to go thrrrough pains of taking karrre of child so I've wrrritten down lokation forrr nearrrest aborrrtion clinic in town on zis piece of paper. If you arrren't prrregnant hovever, zen I suggest you kome back herrre to test if you have STD._ " The doctor explained also showing Pyrrha what he had written down on the piece of paper.

" _OK, thanks for all this._ " Pyrrha said before taking what the doctor had given her. " _Can I ask you for one last favour doctor?_ "

" _Da?_ " The doctor said giving Pyrrha his approval.

" _Whatever one that I have wether it's an STD or i'm pregnant, can you please not tell Ozpin or any of the other headmasters of this academy about this?_ " Pyrrha asked knowing how much Ozpin would freak out if he found this out.

" _Surrre but, I don't zink zis kan be kept secrrret forrrever. Zerrre is zat tourrrnament zat's still going on which I verrry vell assume zat you arrre parrrt of and if you arrren't zerrre to fight forrr yourrr parrrt zen who vill? And who vill say what's happening vith you if I kan't?_ " The doctor asked as he saw a lot of flaws in Pyrrha's favour.

" _*sigh* Just tell them I have an illness that is being sorted out, but don't tell them what it actually is though._ " Pyrrha replied having to make some exception with what the doctor said to her.

" _Verrry vell, see you later if you need to be tested forrr STD._ " The doctor said before Pyrrha left the room. As he saw Pyrrha, Jaune went up to her to ask some questions.

" _So what was it?_ " Jaune asked before making some wild guesses. " _Is it a virus? A cursed spell? Something that even I don't know of?_ "

" _Actually Jaune it's something that not only concerns me, but you as well._ " Pyrrha answered not showing Jaune what she had.

" _Oh. Huh?_ " Jaune said not understanding Pyrrha. " _Pyrrha what's going on? Why are you acting so strangely all of a sudden?_ "

" _Jaune i'm not gonna show what I have right now. Once we get back to our dorms i'll show you but I really hope Ren and Nora aren't there either._ " Pyrrha said telling Jaune to wait until they got back to their dorms. Despite how bizarre Pyrrha was acting, Jaune managed to hold off his questions and went with Pyrrha back to their dorm. As they got back, Jaune went to open the door but it was locked. Having to get his key out he unlocked the door and then looked around and saw that Ren & Nora wasn't here luckily for them. Pyrrha closed the door behind her to not let the incoming conversation be heard from outside.

" _OK Pyrrha, we're here and Ren and Nora are absent from this room. Can you please tell me what's going on and what you have?_ " Jaune asked knowing this is what Pyrrha wanted.

" _Well seeing as no-one else will find out about this now, sure._ " Pyrrha replied before showing Jaune what the doctor gave her.

" _Are those pregnancy tests?_ " Jaune asked before realising what went down. " _Wait, Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa! You did not tell him about that time we had sex did you?_ "

" _Sorry Jaune, I didn't have much choice either way._ " Pyrrha responded causing Jaune to freak out more.

" _Are you crazy?! What happened to keeping that secret? I thought you didn't-_ " Jaune exclaimed before Pyrrha interrupted him.

" _Jaune it's fine. I asked him not to mention what I said to anyone before I left, especially Ozpin._ " Pyrrha said in an attempt to calm Jaune.

" _Are you sure he can be trusted?_ " Jaune asked. " _Look, never mind. What was it he told you to do anyway?_ "

" _That's all down to this._ " Pyrrha said addressing the issue all on the pregnancy test. " _If it says i'm not pregnant, then i'll need to go back to the doctor to see if I have an STD. If it says I am then, you and I may need to talk."_ After saying all that, Pyrrha then looked at the box for instructions. It said that in order for it to work, you need to pee on the stick included and leave it for a few minutes while it gathered the results. If it was positive it meant that you are pregnant and negative was the sign that says you are not pregnant. As Pyrrha read the instructions, she then made her way to the bathroom knowing she needed more privacy to do the test.

" _Wait Pyrrha, are you sure that this will even-_ " Jaune tried to say but was cut off as Pyrrha closed the door on him and locked it. Pyrrha then switched the light on before she set the pregnancy test packet to the side so she could take off her shorts and knickers. Pyrrha then opened the packet containing the pregnancy test stick and took the pregnancy stick out and held it near her vagina so she could piss on it. After trying for a few seconds, Pyrrha was able to let out a stream of urine which thankfully hit the stick where she had held it. Once she was done, Pyrrha then put the stick on the side before putting her shorts and knickers back on and then exited the bathroom with Jaune waiting for her.

" _So what's the results?_ " Jaune asked as he saw Pyrrha. " _Are you pregnant or not?_ "

" _Don't know yet._ " Pyrrha replied. " _I have to wait for a few minutes to let it make a decision._ "

" _Oh._ " Jaune said a bit disappointed that the results didn't come in an instant. Due to this, Jaune and Pyrrha both hung around the dorm for about five minutes before Jaune brought up that pregnancy test to Pyrrha.

" _Do you wanna check on that pregnancy test thing? It has been a few minutes I think._ " Jaune said reminding Pyrrha about the pregnancy test she took. Pyrrha knew what Jaune was talking about and went back into the bathroom to check on the stick. The stick had letters on it in all caps that read "POSITIVE". Pyrrha then looked at the packet that the stick came in and saw that if the stick said positive, it meant that she was pregnant. Pyrrha also remembered that if she was pregnant, she was going to have to talk through this with Jaune. Hesitantly, Pyrrha exited the bathroom to tell Jaune the news.

" _Alright Jaune, I've got the results._ " Pyrrha said trying to mask the answer as much as she could.

" _OK, What's it saying?_ " Jaune asked needing an answer.

" _Well Jaune, i'm pregnant._ " Pyrrha admitted. Once Jaune heard this, he started freaking out again.

" _Oh no. No no no no no this is bad. This is really bad._ " Jaune said with his hands on his face.

" _I'm guessing you don't want to go through with this._ " Pyrrha guessed hearing Jaune's worries.

" _Go through with what? Having the responsibility of raising a freaking baby?! I can barely take care of myself let alone someone WAY younger than I am!_ " Jaune said admitting his shit skills on care-taking.

" _If that's how you feel then don't worry, there's some place in town where I can get an abortion._ " Pyrrha said knowing that Jaune wasn't ready to be a father just yet.

" _What? How do you know this?_ " Jaune asked as he did not recall seeing any abortion clinics when he was in town.

" _As the doctor gave me the pregnancy test, he also gave me this piece of paper which tells the name and address of an abortion clinic in town._ " Pyrrha said showing Jaune the piece of paper she was given by the doctor.

" _So your gonna go there, have the abortion and then come straight back?_ " Jaune assumed thinking that's what Pyrrha was planning.

" _That's the idea, but I don't think i'll be able to do this in a single day._ " Pyrrha said not having much confidence this will be done quick and easy.

" _Oh, is it quite far?_ " Jaune asked not really knowing the distance between Beacon and the town centre.

" _Not really, but it's more of a case of finding it and also the aftermath._ " Pyrrha said admitting her location skills and willpower are not the best.

" _I should come with you then, it'll help if you have someone on your side for comfort._ " Jaune said offering to tag along.

" _No Jaune you shouldn't._ " Pyrrha said declining Jaune's offer before explaining why. " _I appreciate your concern but I should do this on my own and besides, you're right. I've been trying to keep this relationship between us as unknown as possible, it's not gonna help that if you come with me._ "

" _Well what am I supposed to say to Ren and Nora if they ask where you are? I can't just say 'Oh yeah Pyrrha just went to get an abortion.' I don't think they'll be OK with an answer like that!_ " Jaune exclaimed bringing their other teammates into this.

" _Obviously not, but if they happen to ask just say that i'm on a private mission and i'll be back soon._ " Pyrrha said before leaving the dorm. Jaune still had some enquiries but Pyrrha was already gone before he could protest. Worried and distraught, the only thing he could do now was just hang around until Ren and Nora had arrived. He knew they would ask where Pyrrha was and he was not looking forward to that but he knew it was unavoidable. However he still had some hope that if they believed him, he wouldn't be as worried as he was now but that really depends on how he says it and if he were to screw it up it would be the end for him.


	9. Zwei has a REALLY Good Dream

" _Well, it's been_ fun _but I guess we gotta go now._ " Jaune said out of nowhere.

" _Oh, where you guys going?_ " Weiss asked.

" _Well, me and Pyrrha have a sparring session in a few minutes and I'm guessing you two have plans as well._ " Jaune assumed from what he heard from Ruby minutes ago. Pyrrha felt an intense feeling of shock as she heard what Jaune said but managed to stay silent about it. Despite the fact she had completely forgotten about the sparring session, she knew it wasn't going to end well since she had been feeling weird for a couple of months. She hadn't mentioned this at all to anyone even her teammates and judging from the patterns, she could tell it gets worse when she does a lot of physical activities and when she figured this out she understood why the last matches in the tournament that involved her were very close battles.

" _What makes you say we had plans?_ " Ruby asked not sure where Jaune got that idea from.

" _I mean you mentioned it yourself that we didn't have all day so i'm only guessing that you two have other things to do._ " Jaune said remembering what he heard.

" _When did I say that?_ " Ruby asked still not remembering as good as Jaune.

" _When you rang me up and told me, Ren, Pyrrha and Nora to come and meet you and Weiss down here at the library._ " Jaune said explaining where he heard Ruby say that.

" _Oh that._ " Ruby said remembering finally before mentioning why she said that. " _Well I said that not because we had plans, but neither of us wanted to spend the whole day out in the corridor waiting for you numb nuts to get here._ "

" _Well at least we got here._ " Nora said still trying to prove the same point. " _Blake & Yang just ditched us for a date and they seemingly haven't gotten back yet._"

" _Yeah but, there's still a difference._ " Weiss said countering Nora's point. " _Before they went on the date, they said where they were going to be and not to bother waiting for them if they took too long. No-one on your end mentioned where you all were and why you were all running late._ "

" _Touche._ " Jaune said before getting up and leaving the library, everyone else had also gotten up to leave the library except for Ruby who mentioned she needed to stay behind to sort out her books. As she saw her friends leave, Ruby then went to open her bag up to return the books she had but before doing so also wanted to look at some other books just so she had something to read. After a while of looking at some books, Ruby stumbled upon a book titled "Veronica's sensual massages and dating ideas" and decided to take it and then sat down to read it. As she read through it, she saw the text and images of the book go from casual love dating to full on sexual touching of another woman's body. Ruby got quite embarrassed from what she saw in the book especially towards the end but she started having some weird thoughts shortly after.

" _Hmmmm. Now that I think about it, this book might actually be useful._ " Ruby thought having a weird phase all of a sudden. " _Weiss has been a pretty good girl for quite a while and I wanna show her my appreciation for the things she's done for me._ " After thinking about it, Ruby then took the books that she had in her bag and returned them but before she left the library she grabbed a random book off the shelf titled "The adventures of some guy in a cape" and asked to borrow the book in replacement for the books she returned so she had something to read. The librarian didn't see a problem with it and stamped the book to show when it needed to be returned and then Ruby finally left the library to go back to her dorm. As she opened the door to her dorm, she looked around and saw Weiss getting an early nap.

" _Awww, don't often get to see Weiss when she sleeps. It's quite adorable._ " Ruby thought as she looked at Weiss sleeping. Ruby then looked around the room again and saw it was empty aside from Weiss who was asleep, and went to close the door and lock it as slowly and silently as possible so as not to wake Weiss up by accident. Ruby knew that this was the perfect time to show Weiss her gratitude given that no-one else was in the room apart from themselves. Ruby then started to take her clothes off but kept her bra and knickers on and walked over to Weiss's bed where Weiss was sleeping. Ruby then slowly got on top of Weiss and positioned herself to where it seemed like she was sitting on Weiss's stomach but didn't put her full weight on it and then waited for Weiss to wake up from her slumber. Some time passed after all this and Weiss started to finally wake up. Her vision was just blurry for a few seconds but as her sight became more clearer, the main thing she saw was Ruby wearing nothing but a bra and some knickers staring at her with a lustful grin.

" _Hu-Huh? Ruby, what's going-_ " Weiss tried to ask what was happening but Ruby cut her off by placing her finger on Weiss's lips.

" _I'm about to make your day._ " Ruby said in a disturbingly sexy tone before licking Weiss's ear. Weiss felt so disgusted by this but couldn't stop it as Ruby had forced her hands down. Ruby then dragged her tongue down to Weiss's neck and gave it a few licks before putting part of her mouth on it to give Weiss a hickey. Weiss tried to fight this but she couldn't do anything but moan. Ruby then brought her hands down to massage Weiss's shoulders and arms. She was trying to remember all the things she saw in the book and replicate it on Weiss but she didn't do the sex parts yet as she felt it was too soon at the moment. Weiss wasn't sure now if she wanted this to continue, it felt really good as it was relieving all the stress that was building up for the last few days on one hand but on the other she didn't know what Ruby was going to do next and why she was doing this in the first place. Ruby then brought her hands to Weiss's hips once she was finished with her arms, hands and shoulders and slowly pushed into Weiss's body with her thumbs. Weiss almost screamed in delight but was able to lower her volume slightly before she let it out. Although Ruby had looked around to see if the room was empty and it was in her eyes, Zwei who was sleeping in a corner was awoken by the sound of Weiss's scream of pleasure. As he heard Weiss moan, he had an assumption that got him all excited.

" _Did I just wake up at the perfect time where my girls were having sex?_ " Zwei thought hearing a distinct sound that he knew was a good sign. " _Oh boy I can't wait for another threesome!_ " Zwei then hurried to where the sound came from softly just so he wouldn't disturb them when they were making love. As he found the source, he saw Ruby on top of Weiss with her hands on Weiss's thigh's and legs.

" _Oh no, it's just Ruby touching up Weiss ok. Wait- What?_ " Zwei thought almost about to walk away until he realised this wasn't a normal thing that happens in this room. Zwei just walked back keeping his eyes focused on the scene that was happening in front of him and watched Ruby open up Weiss's top, making her half naked with a bra and brought her tongue down to Weiss's stomach and dragged it up from the bottom to the top. Ruby repeated this a few times and put her hand on Weiss's nipple once she felt it was right. Weiss started blushing as she felt Ruby's hand on her tit, it became more obvious what was going on and Weiss had a strong urge to tell Ruby to stop this but she couldn't get the words out in time. Once she finished licking Weiss's stomach, Ruby then placed her other hand on Weiss's free tit and started fondling them making Weiss blush even harder.

" _Oh wow, this is really hot._ " Zwei thought as he started to like what he saw. " _I won't join in seeing as these aren't my girls but, this is still a good show nonetheless._ " Ruby then brought her hands back to Weiss's thighs but didn't extend them to her legs and instead went to Weiss's butt cheek sides for a feel before placing one hand next to Weiss's head and dragging the other one to Weiss's groin and softly pressed down and felt something warm and damp on Weiss's PJ bottoms. Weiss was blushing so much at this point that her face was almost completely red. She almost wanted Ruby to take her as she got her wet but stopped as she knew that's what Ruby wanted her to do. Ruby knew from the book that what she was feeling was a good sign and put her hand underneath Weiss's PJ bottoms and knickers to really give Weiss a good time. Weiss let out a slightly whiny moan as she felt Ruby's fingers rub her warm clit. It felt so good but it didn't feel comfortable doing this with another girl. After rubbing around Weiss's clit for some time, Ruby then pressed further into Weiss's vagina.

" _Ruby! AAAAHH!"_ Weiss yelped as she felt Ruby's fingers slide into her pussy. Once she could reach far enough, Ruby then started to take her fingers out to half way before inserting them back in again. She repeated this process many times and slowly increased her speed as she did. Whilst doing this, Ruby moved her other hand that was next to Weiss's head and put it on Weiss's closest hand and placed the hand on her own breast for pleasure. Weiss did not approve of this at all, but she couldn't get the words out due to Ruby giving her so much pleasure. After a while, Weiss felt she was about to climax with her moans getting more and more intense. Ruby didn't stop though, from what she remembered from the book it was best to let Weiss finish rather than leave her in pain and pretty soon Weiss let out a short orgasmic scream as she came. Ruby then got her fingers out of Weiss's private parts and went down to kiss her which to Weiss felt more like she shoved her tongue down her mouth. After a while of kissing her, Ruby eventually broke apart from Weiss's mouth but still stared at her lustfully.

" _Didn't that feel good Weiss?_ " Ruby asked in her disturbingly sexy tone. Weiss wasn't sure on how to answer that, there was so much wrong with what Ruby did to her that she didn't want to like it. But her blushing face and moaning told a very different story.

" _Uuhhh...It was...ok._ " Weiss replied feeling like that was the best answer. " _Can you please get off me now?_ "

" _Alright babe._ " Ruby said before complying. Weiss then got off the bed to head towards the bathroom. Zwei saw this and ran out of plain sight as he saw more movement than usual just so he wouldn't get caught perving on them. Weiss then closed the door behind her and locked it, switched on the lights and then took her clothes off before getting in the shower to wash off all the sweat and juices dripping out her pussy. As she washed herself, Weiss couldn't understand as to why Ruby had done what she did and the reason for it being done on her rather than anyone else. Once she was finished in the shower, Weiss took a towel and dried herself off with it. Weiss also realised later that she had not brought any spare clothes with her before she got in the bathroom. Weiss wrapped the towel she used to dry herself with around her body to cover up her dirty bits and got out the bathroom to get some spare clothes from the cupboard and then went back into the bathroom to put them on. She then got her dirty clothes off the floor and went out to proceed to the laundry. As she got there, Weiss threw her dirty clothes into a washing machine and then turned it on and waited for her clothes to wash. She was about to get her scroll out but was interrupted by Neptune who happened to be there as well.

" _Hey Weiss! Fancy meeting you here._ " Neptune said as he noticed Weiss.

" _Oh, what is it Neptune?_ " Weiss asked surprised to see Neptune here as well.

" _Just happened to see you so I said hi, how'd you get your clothes dirty?_ " Neptune responded followed up with a question of his own.

" _I'd rather not talk about it._ " Weiss responded.

" _Oh I see how it is, you been thinking about me will I was away?_ " Neptune asked hinting towards something dirty.

" _Wha- No! Gross!_ " Weiss said as she realised what Neptune was hinting at. " _I just... had an accident. What are you doing here anyway?_ "

" _Washing clothes like you, although i'm only washing my trousers hence why i'm not wearing my normal trousers._ " Neptune answered also revealing that he wasn't wearing his normal jeans and was instead wearing sweatpants.

" _Are they the same trousers you took off for no reason at that fight against NDGO?_ " Weiss asked bringing up an embarrassing moment for Neptune.

" _No, I washed those trousers weeks ago and I'll have you know I do own more trousers than just those ones since i'm not a filthy scrub._ " Neptune replied.

" _I wasn't saying that you were._ " Weiss said slightly bewildered at Neptune's response. The washing machine that had Neptune's trousers in made a few clicks and beeps notifying that it was finished.

" _Well, guess my trousers are done. See you later babe._ " Neptune said as he got his trousers out of the washing machine and left the laundry. Weiss now alone in the laundry, got her scroll out to go through some stuff while she waited for the washing machine that had her clothes in it to finish. The washing machine made the same noises to indicate it was done after a while and Weiss got her wet but washed clothes out the washing machine and hung them out to dry. Weiss left the laundry now that she was done there and went back to her dorm. When she came back though, it was darker than normal and the only indication of light that was seen was from a few sentimental candles that lit up the fireplace. Ruby was there also, and had a bottle of wine on one hand and a wine glass on the other.

" _Hey Weiss, glad you could come._ " Ruby said before pouring some wine into her glass.

" _Ruby? Wha- What's all this? Wha-?_ " Weiss had so many questions going through her mind with what she saw but Ruby quickly answered them all at once.

" _Just some nice decorations as I awaited your presence. Come on, have a seat._ " Ruby said showing Weiss another wine glass just sitting on the floor. Despite that Ruby was acting very strangely, Weiss went over and sat down near the wine glass and then Ruby filled a third of it. Weiss slowly and hesitantly picked up the wine glass and had a small sip of the wine. It had a very strong grape kind of flavour to it but it was nice enough to swallow down.

" _Whoa. Never knew wine tasted like that._ " Weiss said as she'd never tasted wine before. " _Where'd you get this and, how?_ "

" _Liquor store not far from here. Managed to get a fake I.D. just to buy the stuff, there was a lot of options but I wanted to stay fancy for you. You are a fancy girl after all._ " Ruby answered telling a lot more than she needed to.

" _OK, can you tell me why you're doing this?_ " Weiss asked wanting information to Ruby's strange behaviour. " _I mean, I appreciate the effort you've put into this but can you please tell me what's going on with you?_ "

" _Well, if you really want to know..._ " Ruby started before setting her wine glass down. " _I wanted to show you my gratitude for all the things you've done for me since the announcement for the tournament. Since Yang was too busy with Blake to spend time with me, you've been the only one who was there for me. You've been a really good friend Weiss._ " Ruby said that last sentence whilst softly rubbing Weiss's leg and Weiss wasn't exactly comfortable with it.

" _Oh, uuhh... you're welcome and thanks for telling me._ " Weiss said before saying more of what worried her. " _But, this feels a bit much. I really hope Neptune doesn't find out about this._ "

" _Oh don't worry about him. He's not gonna find out as long as this doesn't leave the room._ " Ruby said getting more handsy with Weiss. " _Hell even if he does, he'll probably be delighted to find out it was me._ "

" _Wha- What are you trying to say?_ " Weiss asked shocked that Ruby would say something like that about Neptune.

" _Is it not obvious enough Weiss?_ "Ruby said before explaining her comment. " _He's a guy, lots of them like it when two girls make love. He would love to join in if he could."_

" _Whoa!_ " Weiss exclaimed before setting Ruby off her. " _Don't say that about Neptune! He may not be perfect, but he is NOT like that at all!_ "

" _Oh come on now Weiss, don't be so defensive._ " Ruby said after Weiss's outburst. " _He's not that different. He would have loved to be there when I was seducing you. I bet he would be stunned for a threesome with you and I."_

" _Stop it, you're so wrong."_ Weiss said still trying to make Neptune not sound as bad as Ruby makes him out to be. " _You fucking doing that stuff to me is just as embarrassing to him as it was to me. He won't want a threesome with you, only to see you as my friend._ "

" _If you want it to stay that way it's down to you._ " Ruby said confusing Weiss. " _You wanna lay in bed together?_ "

" _What?!"_ Weiss yelled in disgust and anger. " _Why are you asking that after all of what you just said?"_

" _Just suggesting, you seem tense so I can help calm you down."_ Ruby explained in the worst way possible.

" _Yeah? And if I don't want to get in bed with you what happens?_ " Weiss asked not realising she fucked up.

" _Well if that's how you want it, then I can't wait to see the look on Neptune's face when I say to him 'Hey Neptune, I'm fucking your girlfriend.'_ " Ruby said devilishly.

" _You wouldn't._ " Weiss said not seeing this coming.

 _"Don't think I will? I was there doing it to you. If you really don't want Neptune finding out about this then I would take my suggestion._ " Ruby said literally giving Weiss no other option.

" _*sigh* Alright then._ " Weiss said before doing so. As Ruby snuggled up to Weiss she also placed her hands on Weiss's shoulders and massaged them deeply. Moments later, Blake and Yang finally came back from their date.

" _Hey Yang! Had a good time with Blake?_ " Ruby asked as she saw Blake and Yang come back from their date.

" _Sure did._ " Yang responded but had a question about what she saw. " _Why are you in bed with Weiss?_ " Weiss almost wanted to answer for her but was cut off anyway.

" _We're just having a bit of fun, like you two in a way._ " Ruby said slowly caressing Weiss's hip.

" _Awww, that's so sweet._ " Yang said now understanding the full picture. " _So you're not gonna be using your bed then._ "

" _Yep, I'm gonna be here for a while._ " Ruby said now caressing Weiss's shoulder. A feeling of fear came to Weiss as she heard what Ruby said, it was bad enough that she just admitted what she did to her while they were gone but now that it was seemingly going to last long made it even worse. After a while, nightfall came and the room was silent with Ruby and Weiss on one bed and Blake and Yang on another bed. Zwei was all on his own in the corner having another dream but this dream was quite possibly one of the best dreams he has ever had in his life. The dream was set in a place that seemed exactly like a strip club, it had a stage with 4 poles on it and a sexy black girl wearing nothing but a bra, thong and high heels working on one of them. There were people observing the black girl and they happened to be Jaune, Neptune and Sun all sitting laid back on a chair each close to the stage with sunglasses on plus their normal attire with a normal expression. Nora was there also but she wasn't on a chair nor wearing sunglasses, she was leaning forward with her arms on the stage barrier getting a better view of the black girl dancing than the others with her mouth open and smiling as she liked what she saw. A DJ was there also who happened to be Qrow, and was playing a song that the black girl was dancing along to. As the song came to an end, the black girl stopped dancing and struck a pose before walking towards the curtains to get off stage. Qrow then got a mic to announce the next dancers after the black girl was gone.

" _Alright Ladies and Gentlemen hope you're having a good time as much as I am._ " Qrow said through the mic. " _We have some new girls for you tonight and their all performing together, give it up for the RWBY squad!_ " Qrow then set the mic down to put on a new song. The song that started playing was "Gimme More" by Britney Spears. As the beat kicked in, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all walked on stage wearing the same outfit as the black girl that left. Although each of them had a different colour, Ruby's was red, Weiss's was white, Blake's was black and Yang's was yellow. They each got to a different pole on stage and started doing the same erotic dances as the black girl in sync. As the song continued, the RWBY squad really worked the pole using their hands and thighs to spin around it as smooth and sexy as possible. Jaune, Neptune and Sun's expression was changed from a normal expression to a douchey smirk and even started throwing dollar bills on the stage making it rain on them hoes. Nora hadn't changed much, but she was a bit surprised at how amazing her friends were at dancing like this. At some point, Qrow had an odd feeling as he saw the scene in front of him. A part of him knew that it was weird seeing two of his nephews dancing like that especially with what their wearing. But at the same time, as long as he was getting paid and blasting some nice tunes he wasn't gonna question it too much. After some time of dancing to the song, striking poses and then going back to dancing, the song had finally come to it's ending part and the RWBY squad all got off the pole as their feet touched the ground. Ruby then walked over towards Nora and stopped at a far enough distance from the barrier. Nora watched all of this and part of her was wondering what she was gonna do next. As the song kicked the bass line back in, Ruby then placed her left hand on her hip then shook it towards Nora and winked at her. Nora swooned as she saw what Ruby just did. The feeling she had was like a boy band member singing a song of their's and the same member pointing to you as they say those sweet words but somehow even better. As the song played on to the end, Ruby went with Weiss, Blake and Yang off the stage with their buttocks shaking as they made each step towards the curtains and backstage. As the dream played on in Zwei's mind, he was rolling around on the floor moaning at the sight of his girls dancing on the pole.

" _Yeeeesss. Dance for me girls._ " Zwei thought as he was experiencing the dream. " _Dance for me and all your other sexy friends too._ " Zwei knew he wouldn't forget this kind of dream, this was a dream to be treasured as it was one of the best dreams he has had in a LONG time.


	10. Tournament Complications

A new battle in the tournament was about to commence and everyone at Beacon made their way to the stadium once again. Although they already knew who was up against who, they were waiting to see the outcome. Jaune however, was not excited like everyone else. He knew something about one of the fighters that he hadn't told anyone about not even his teammates. When his teammates asked about Pyrrha he made up a few cover up stories that she was helping one of the teachers with something and she would be back at some point. But now, if Pyrrha doesn't show up to this tournament he knows he can't hide it anymore. He just hoped that Pyrrha would by some miracle show up so he could be in the clear.

" _Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm your host Oobleck._ " Oobleck said through the mic.

" _And your co-host Port._ " Port said through the other mic.

" _And it pains me to say that we are now coming close to the end of this tournament._ " Oobleck said adding a bit of a sad tone in his voice. " _There has been many battles both won and lost and now we come down to the quarterfinals. Our first quarterfinal match is between Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon and Penny Polendina from Atlas!_ " After that announcement was made, cheering was heard from parts of the audience that were both from Beacon and Atlas. Although Penny had come on the stage, Pyrrha was oddly nowhere to be seen and after the audience stopped cheering for a while a lot of the audience had started to wonder where Pyrrha was and why she hadn't come on stage yet. Jaune just had his hand on his mouth hoping that Pyrrha showed up right now.

" _Come on Pyrrha, where are you? Please don't still be at the abortion clinic._ " Jaune thought knowing that Pyrrha's absence was a VERY bad sign for him.

" _Hold tight Ladies and Gentlemen, we seem to be experiencing a delay in the match. Would the guards please tell Pyrrha to come on stage ASAP please._ " Oobleck said through the mic.

" _Where the hell is she?_ " Oobleck asked with his mic off. A few moments after waiting for Pyrrha, Oobleck's scroll started to ring and Oobleck got it out to see that it was Dr. Yuri Kublanov ringing him.

" _Hello?_ " Oobleck asked answering his scroll.

" _Arrrrghh! Oobleck! Glad you ansverrred, I have something urrrgent to tell you._ " Yuri said on the scroll.

" _Well can this wait? I'm trying to host the tournament here and there's been a delay that needs fixing so I can't take calls right now._ " Oobleck said back.

" _Zat's actually what I vas going to talk about._ " Yuri said before asking for confirmation. " _Is delay to do vith miss Pyrrrha Nikos?_ "

" _Wha- Yeah._ " Oobleck answered but started to push Yuri for more information. " _Yuri could you tell me what is going on here?_ "

" _I just rrreceived kall frrrom clinic she's in. Zey said She kan't take parrrt in tourrrnament due to of her sickness._ " Yuri explained briefly.

" _Why weren't you taking care of her?_ " Oobleck asked questioning his ability. " _I thought you were a professional doctor._ "

" _I am. But I kouldn't perrrforrrm prrrocedurrre vith what she had on grrrounds of Beakon. I had to send her elsewherrre to have prrrocedurrre done._ " Yuri replied.

" _Yuri what is it that Pyrrha has that stops her from participating in the tournament?_ " Oobleck asked still pushing Yuri for info.

" _Vell i'd like to tell you, but she asked me not to tell anyone about it as it kould apparrrently kause mass hysterrria._ " Yuri responded.

"Oh, What?" Oobleck said confused as to why Pyrrha would not want anyone knowing about it, but stopped asking Yuri about her. " _Well how long is she gonna be at this clinic for?_ "

" _Not too long I assume._ " Yuri responded. " _Clinic just said zey starrrted prrrocedurrre now but I kan't tell if she's rrreturrrning back herrre once it's done as I not vith her._ "

" _When did Pyrrha come to you to mention this sickness she had?_ " Oobleck asked hoping to get more of an idea when Pyrrha would return.

" _It vas about veek ago._ " Yuri replied roughly guessing. " _I don't know if it took her zat long to get to clinic orrr if she hesitated to go in as I did just say i'm not vith her._ "

" _OK, so what do I say to everyone else? I am hosting a tournament let's not forget that and this does explain a lot of the delay but I'm not sure as to what to say to the audience._ " Oobleck mentioned focusing back to the tournament that was supposed to happen.

" _Easy, just say zat Pyrrrha has had to forrrfeit match due to sickness and whoever she vas meant to face off against moves on automatikally._ " Yuri said telling Oobleck what to do.

" _And you think that'll work?_ " Oobleck asked curiously.

" _Is zerrre any other option? You kould just tell people to vait longer forrr something zat's not going to happen but I don't zink people vould vant to sit arrround doing nothing forrr whole day._ " Yuri replied with a lot of common sense.

" _True._ " Oobleck thought in his head.

" _Alright well, thanks for the info and I'll speak with you next time."_ Oobleck said ending the call.

" _Happy to help._ " Yuri managed to say before Oobleck hung up.

" _So what's going on Oobleck?_ " Port asked as he saw Oobleck end the conversation between him and Yuri. Oobleck didn't respond though, he instead went to his microphone to make the announcement.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, I have just received confirmation as to why there's been a delay._ " Oobleck started saying through the mic. " _Our doctor has said that Pyrrha can no longer participate in the tournament due to some sort of sickness. As for Penny, since there is no fighter for you to go up against, you automatically go through to the next round._ " Once Oobleck had mentioned why Pyrrha wasn't gonna be in the tournament no more, a large portion of the audience mostly the students of Beacon had gasped and said short exclamations of shock and concern. Despite not being human, Penny was quite mixed as she heard what Oobleck had said. On one side, she was glad that she had won despite not doing anything. But on the other, she could tell this was not a good sign and the voices of concern coming from the audience did not help at all.

" _Shit. Shit Shit._ " Jaune thought with his hands over his face. He was fucked now, all the lies he said to Ren and Nora was now exposed thanks to Oobleck's announcement and he knew they weren't gonna be happy with him. The audience had a little debate on what happened with Pyrrha and wondering how it happened and then after a while, went to give her last opponent she fought in the tournament some weird looks.

" _Wha- WHOA! WHOA! Don't look at me! I haven't done shit!_ " Riley exclaimed as she saw a lot of people looking at her suspiciously and immediately realised why they were doing so. Ren went to turn to Jaune to ask a few questions but saw an empty seat where Jaune used to be.

" _Wha- Where has he?_ " Ren thought before getting up to leave the stadium. Nora saw this and followed behind him. As they left the stadium into the hallway, they saw Jaune walking at an unusually fast pace.

" _Hey! Where are you going?_ " Ren called out to Jaune. Jaune looked behind him and when he saw who it was, he changed from walking oddly fast to sprinting as fast as he could. Ren wasn't gonna let him go and started to chase after him as he knew something was very suspicious. After a while of chasing Jaune around Beacon, Ren finally caught up to him and managed to pin him against a wall using his arm.

" _Jaune, Spill it._ " Ren said to Jaune interrogating him.

" _What do you mean spill it?_ " Jaune asked despite knowing what he was going to say.

" _You damn well know what I mean._ " Ren said even though he was gonna say it anyway. " _All this time you said Pyrrha was out on a mission and was gonna be back soon, turns out you were FUCKING lying to us! Tell us the truth!_ "

" _I can't! As much as I would like to tell you both, I promised to keep it secret as it was very bad._ " Jaune said in a attempt to make an excuse for not telling the truth.

" _Enough of the BULLSHIT!_ " Ren exclaimed clearly showing his patience was running thin. " _If you're not gonna tell us the truth I will break your face so much that Pyrrha's not gonna want to kiss it anymore._ "

" _Oh come on Ren! Not the Face!_ " Jaune begged literally sounding like a dude who didn't like having his good looks ruined.

" _So FUCKING TELL US._ " Ren said before telling Jaune he wasn't gonna be pushed further. " _I'm not afraid to get blood on my hands if I have to._ "

" _OK OK! Fine i'll admit it!_ " Jaune said letting his guard down. " _She... she went to get an abortion._ "

" _WHAT?! Jaune!?_ " Ren yelled in a tone that was more horrified than angry and also unpinning Jaune from the wall as he finally admitted the truth. This was a lot worse than he imagined. Although he had an assumption that it seemed pretty bad, he didn't think it was this bad.

 _"See? That's why I didn't say what actually happened. The whole thing just got way out of hand. I thought I could keep this secret before Pyrrha-_ " Jaune said going off on a tangent until Ren cut him off.

" _No I understand, and thanks for telling me but. God damn._ " Ren said realising how much pressure he put on Jaune and feeling guilty for doing so. " _I wouldn't have done any of that if I knew it was this bad. Part of me hates you for not telling me sooner but, I can't have imagined the stuff you had to deal with once you found this out._ "

" _I'm gonna tell this to Ruby!_ " Nora said out of nowhere. " _Her reaction will be priceless!_ " Nora was about to go off but Jaune immediately stopped her by placing his hand over her mouth.

" _DON'T._ " Jaune said in a very serious tone. " _It's bad enough you and Ren know about this and I don't want anyone else finding out about it._ "

" _Aww come on Jaune, where's your sense of humor? No harm in telling a few people about this for some surprised reactions._ " Nora said as Jaune removed his hand from her lips.

" _NO! The less people that know about this the better!_ " Jaune stated refusing to turn this into a joking matter. " _This isn't a joke Nora, It's been hard having to deal with this recent discovery and this doesn't apply to just me. I can assume Pyrrha hasn't had an easy time dealing with this either._ "

" _I'm with you Jaune. Although I'm not in your shoes, I understand the kind of stuff you're going through._ " Ren said telling Jaune he had more of an understanding than Nora. " _I will say this, as long as everyone suspects that blue haired girl she faced off with a couple of months ago, we should be fine. Let's just hope they don't ask us anything related to this. Especially Nora._ " Nora was about to butt in and defend herself, but she, Ren & Jaune started to hear footsteps and chattering mutter come from the hallway which was a sign that everyone had left the stadium and was presumably talking about the events that just went down. All three of them went to their dorms and decided to call it a day. Several days later, the next match was about to go down. Although there were some concerns with the audience about the last match, they weren't going to let it distract themselves from the match at hand. Oobleck and Port both switched on the microphones to announce the match.

" _Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm your host Oobleck._ " Oobleck said through his mic.

" _And your co-host Port._ " Port said through his mic.

" _And before we get into the next match, I have got confirmation from trusted sources that the fighters of this match are outside the arena waiting to fight so it will not be the disappointing match it was before._ " Oobleck said having to assure the audience that there will be a fight due to what happened last time. " _Our next quarterfinals match is a team of twos match and it's between Yang and Weiss from Beacon up against Dan and Jennifer from Shade!_ " After Oobleck made that announcement, both teams entered the arena and the audience was cheering and clapping seeing as there wasn't gonna be some stupid delay that would cancel the fight. As she entered the dome along with Weiss, Yang looked across to the opposite team and was shocked to see who she was up against.

" _Oh no._ " Yang thought as she was able to immediately identify Jennifer as she had a hard thorough look at her. She still had the same long ginger hair and green eyes from when she had been sleeping with her. Yang remembered that her relationship with Jennifer didn't last long and that was for a good reason as well once she realised who she actually was. Yang didn't really look too hard at Dan but that was because she didn't recognised him unlike Jennifer. Although she had dated a few guys, slept with a lot more and only a few of them had the styled brown hair and brown eyes that Dan had. His face and the clothes he was wearing wasn't something she had seen them wearing before.

" _The theme for this match is probably gonna be a repeat of something we've already done._ " Oobleck said through the mic. " _We've had a lot of fights now that there's no telling if we have already done this theme before. The theme for today's match is very urban and again, sorry if it's already been done but there's not enough places in the world to keep each match fresh and original. Now let the match begin!_ " Oobleck then switched his mic off like always and proceeded to watch the match. Port did the same thing, but remembered he was gonna ask Oobleck about something first.

" _So did you find out what Pyrrha has Oobleck?_ " Port asked to Oobleck.

" _Come again?_ " Oobleck asked not understanding what Port was asking him about.

" _You said at the match that Pyrrha wasn't here because she had some sort of illness which you got from Yuri, didn't you ask him what exactly Pyrrha had?_ " Port asked having to go into more detail on what he was asking for.

" _Oh! Wait I was supposed to do that?_ " Oobleck said now catching on to what Port was hinting at but followed it up with the dumbest question imaginable.

" _Oh for fuck sake Oobleck! You were on the fucking phone to him!_ " Port yelled quite annoyed at Oobleck's stupidity and with his hands covering his eyes and cheeks.

" _Well sor-ry, also what was stopping you from finding out yourself?_ " Oobleck asked causing Port to hold up his fist which also made Oobleck hold his hands up. " _Just asking!_ "

" _Oobleck, this is serious._ " Port said as serious as possible. " _Yuri called YOU up, not me. As much as I would like to find out what Pyrrha has, He'll start asking me how I found out about it and I don't want to go off track._ "

" _Well you could just say that you heard the conversation between me and him when he called me on my scroll._ " Oobleck suggested.

" _Oobleck, I'm not going to repeat myself._ " Port said standing by what he said.

" _Alright Alright._ " Oobleck said seeing as his suggestion failed. " _I'll talk to Yuri after the match and see what I can get._ "

" _Good._ " Port said before turning his attention back to the arena along with Oobleck to. Back down at the arena, the circle ground started to grow buildings and some other things found in the city. The buildings didn't grow in between the fighters however and they didn't grow tall enough to obscure the vision of the audience which cut the need to add screens for the match. Jennifer hadn't really paid much attention to her opponents as she was admiring the atmosphere of the arena and was also caught a little off guard by the buildings coming out of the ground. But once all that was done, she got out her weapon and readied herself for combat along with Dan. At a first glance, Jennifer hadn't recognised Yang like Yang had with her. But as she looked more harder at her, she started remembering all the stuff they did when they were together.

" _Hey it's you!_ " Jennifer said as she finally recognised Yang. This made Weiss and Dan lower their weapons in confusion.

" _What?_ " Dan said in a surprisingly British tone, confused as to why his teammate knows an opponent.

" _Been a while hasn't it Yang? But I sure remember all the times we had together and it was quite sexy!_ " Jennifer admitted despite that she was live to hundreds of people. Yang immediately covered her face in her hands in embarrassment as she heard what Jennifer just said, she even knew what she was gonna mention next and there was no stopping her. A lot of members in the audience from Shade started to watch the karma hit Dan hard. They had mentioned to Dan on multiple occasions as to why no-one wanted to be on a team with Jennifer but Dan ignored them thinking they were just bringing her down for no reason but he was about to be proved wrong big time.

" _Kinda sucks that you left me, but it's your loss missing out on this sexy body._ " Jennifer said showing off a pose as she said the last words.

" _OK Jen that's quite enough. Let's just get on with this fi-_ " Dan said trying to get Jennifer to stop saying those words and get on with the fight but Jennifer didn't show any sign of stopping.

" _We could get back together though, bet you miss doing all that kinky stuff we did together._ " Jennifer just blurted out without hesitation. Most of the audience were a bit shocked and disgusted upon hearing what Jennifer just said, and both Weiss and Dan were not approving this either.

" _Wait, What?_ " Dan said starting to not like where this conversation was going. He also had doubts on if he was right about defending Jennifer. Most of him was still giving Jennifer a chance to redeem herself but a small part of him didn't want to. Despite causing some tension, Jennifer was still not finished with her talking to Yang about what they got up to when they were together.

" _Hope you haven't forgotten those days, especially a specific toy we used. I remember calling it '9 inches of pure pleasure' does that ring a bell?_ " Jennifer also just blurted out giving out more embarrassing info. The audience had the same reaction they did before when they heard Jennifer's sentence but more extreme. Yang was just cringing hard in her hands as Jennifer was just saying more humiliating stuff they did in the past to the public. She really wanted Jennifer to stop going on about what they did but she could go on for a VERY long time knowing her and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Dan had his hands on his face with a look of just pure horror as he heard what Jennifer said.

" _WHAAAAAT?!_ " Dan yelled disgusted by what he heard. This almost hit his tipping point, Dan started to understand why everyone was bringing Jennifer down after what she just said and he felt like his time defending her was for nothing but his morality still gave him hope that Jennifer would mature at some point. Deep in the audience, Ruby was also shocked as to what she heard and slowly turned to face Blake after a short while wondering if she knew something about this and her face said it all. Blake's eyes were just wide open and she had the most horrified look on her face she could possibly make. There wasn't just reactions coming from the audience only though, there also happened to be some commotion happening in the announcement booth. Despite that Port and Oobleck couldn't hear much of what was being said.

" _What the hell is going on down there?!_ " Port asked baffled by what he was seeing in the arena.

" _I don't know, but I think it's got something to do with that girl._ " Oobleck said pointing at Jennifer.

" _I can see that Oobleck, but what on earth is she saying? And why is the audience getting uncomfortable with it too?_ " Port asked still confused.

" _Well, do you really want to know?_ " Oobleck asked seeing if Port had some common sense.

" _Uuhh, you know what? Probably not. If the audience isn't reacting positively, then it's best if I don't._ " Port said assuming that whatever Jennifer was talking about was not exactly something he would want to hear.

" _Thought so._ " Oobleck said glad that Port said what he wanted him to say and do. Back down in the arena, Jennifer was still going on about what she and Yang did when they were together.

" _How about the thrusting we did? That was pretty fun to, I remember them going something like this._ " Jennifer said whilst demonstrating what she was on about. The audience roared in disgust as they saw Jennifer do what she did, with most of them shutting their innocent eyes from the filth being portrayed.

" _Oh My God!_ " Port yelled shielding his eyes from the scene in the arena.

" _Good lord have mercy!_ " Oobleck yelled also shielding his eyes from the scene in the arena too. Dan was just lost for words. This was too much for him to bear, all the times he thought Jennifer was just an innocent girl was nothing but a cold lie as Jennifer showed her true colours. Everyone who he thought were just bullies was actually telling him the truth but he didn't listen thinking they were just bringing Jennifer down and he ended up having to pay the price for not realising about Jennifer's past. Now that all this unfolded right in front of him, he can't defend her anymore. She did this to herself and Dan was not going to back her up.

" _Nah! Fuck This! I'm Out! Jesus GAWD!_ " Dan yelled as he stormed his way out of the arena. Jennifer didn't pay attention to this though as she was still rambling on about the past.

" _Yeah those were the times._ " Jennifer said finally done with her demonstration. " _But now, we fight. I'm gonna take this victory along with my friend Dan here and get that tournament victory! Alright Dan, let's give them all we got!_ " Jennifer was waiting for Dan to say what he normally says after which was 'Absolutely, got your back like always.' but was met with complete silence. Jennifer was a little confused that Dan didn't say what he always said and looked around to see what was up.

" _Dan?_ " Jennifer said as he couldn't see where Dan was for a short time. Once she did see Dan though, she saw that he had just turned the corner out of sight in the same way they both came in the stadium. Jennifer was sceptical as to why Dan had just left the arena when they hadn't even won yet.

" _Dan! Hold Up! Where you going?_ " Jennifer called out to Dan chasing after him to see why he was leaving so early. Because of this though, Jennifer went out of the playing area causing herself and Dan to lose the match and get eliminated from the tournament by ring out. Oobleck hesitantly went to switch on his mic to announce the winners

" _Well everyone, we've uuhh... got another win by personal ring-out which makes two in one tournament._ " Oobleck said slowly and disoriented. " _Yang and Weiss will be moving on to the next brackets and uuhh... that's it. I'm gonna go drown my eyes out to forget about what just happened, anyone's free to join in if they want._ " Oobleck switched his mic off again and left the booth along with Port. Everyone in the audience left the stadium disappointed again but was more disgusted this time than disappointed. Yang and Weiss also left too with Yang having the most embarrassed look on her face and Weiss looking like she had many questions to ask. Although she had stopped to hear Oobleck's announcement and see a few people leave, Jennifer continued to chase after Dan to find out why he left so early. As she got to the hallway where her and Dan entered, she turned the corner that Dan had made and saw him still walking away angrily.

" _Dan! Why'd you leave so early?_ " Jennifer asked raising her voice a little so as to be heard.

" _FUCK OFF._ " Dan replied furiously and not stopping his walking.

" _Aww Dan C'mon, don't be like that. Not to your teammate._ " Jennifer said trying to make Dan feel bad for what he said but failing.

" _I DON'T WANNA BE YOUR FUCKING TEAMMATE ANYMORE._ " Dan said still angry.

" _Why not?_ " Jennifer asked not knowing that she was being oblivious. Surprisingly though, Dan suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Jennifer but was still not happy.

" _You wanna know why? Let me ask you this Jennifer, What the fuck. was that?_ " Dan asked obviously referring to Jennifer's action's in the match that just happened.

" _What was what?_ " Jennifer asked stupidly. This made Dan breathe in angrily as he felt like Jennifer was being dumb on purpose.

" _You damn well know what I mean, that shit you just did in the arena what was that and why?_ " Dan asked going into detail on what he meant even though he thought Jennifer knew what he was talking about.

" _Oh that right. Well one of the opponents happened to be someone I knew previously so I thought I'd intimidate her before we fought._ " Jennifer answered. This made Dan slap his face with both of his hands and change his expression from angry to horrified again.

" _INTIMIDATE HER?!_ " Dan yelled blown away by Jennifer's dumb explanation. " _That's not intimidaytion! You just went on about what you did with her in the past and add to that, you don't admit that kind of shit TO THE WHOLE. BLOODY WORLD WOMAN!_ "

" _Oh. Wait, other people saw that?_ " Jennifer asked as she heard Dan say other people saw it.

" _YES THEY FUCKING DID._ " Dan responded instantly.

" _Well how many people saw it?_ " Jennifer asked even though Dan had said the amount.

" _Are you serious? THE WHOLE. BLOODY WORLD. I LITERALLY JUST SAID IT A FEW SECONDS AGO YOU DUMB WHORE._ " Dan said losing the world to live from hearing so much stupid.

" _That sounds like a bit of an exaggeration there Dan, why would the whole world be watching us?_ " Jennifer asked oblivious that she just went out of the tournament.

" _CAUSE IT'S THE FUCKING TOURNAME-_ " Dan stopped his sentence and just covered his face with his hands and groaned loud and angrily. The amount of stupidity was just too much to bear, he had seen some people do really stupid things but none of them topped this by a long shot.

" _I don't get why you're getting so worked up about it._ " Jennifer said before saying something that she thought would calm Dan down. " _I didn't say that you were involved in the things me and her did when we were together now did I?_ "

" _Are you serious?_ " Dan said lowering his voice finally but still not showing any signs of happiness. " _Out of all the statements you could've said, you say that?_ "

" _I thought it could stop you from being so tense._ " Jennifer explained. " _Also I still don't get why this is such a big deal for you._ "

" _Do you wanna know something Jennifer?_ " Dan said before telling what he went through before this happened. " _As soon as I got on a team with you, people said to me why they didn't want to be on your team. They told me you were a sket, a slut, and I didn't believe them because I thought they were just trying to bring you down. I have defended you for as long as I have known you and then you went on that stage and proved me wrong and everyone else right. So many months of me defending what was seemingly an innocent girl at first sight, has just been wasted thanks to you. So yeah, I do have a right to be pissed off._ "

" _Oh. Dan i'm so sorry. If I'd known that you went through that much work then I wouldn't have done what I did!_ " Jennifer said realising that she finally fucked up. " _We're still teammates though right? I can fix this if that's what you want._ "

" _What's the point?_ " Dan said before saying something Jennifer was afraid of him to say. " _The damage has been done and there's no repairing it. You've embarrassed me in front of so many people that I can't even forgive you. We're done. I never want to see you EVER AGAIN._ " Dan then started to walk away again after he said those words, leaving Jennifer still trying to make amends in a dead relationship.

" _No Dan! Please don't do this! I'm sure this can be swept under the rug somehow! We can be teammates forever!_ " Jennifer yelled to Dan. Dan stopped to turn to Jennifer one last time.

" _I SAID WE'RE **DONE**._ " Dan said harshly back to Jennifer before continuing to walk away. Jennifer watched Dan walk away until he was out of sight, Jennifer then leaned against the wall ashamed of what she had done.

" _I hate myself sometimes._ " Jennifer thought almost wanting to cry. Tears weren't going to do anything though, this was her mistake alone and she just has to accept it. Jennifer then walked in the opposite direction to Dan as she knew he didn't want to see her again. Without a teammate and presumably no-one wanting to be her new teammate after what she had done just now, it was going to be hard. But maybe it'll be better solo, Who knows?

.

.

.

.

.

NOTE: You may want to mentally prepare yourself for the next chapter. I won't spoil too much but it's the filthiest chapter in the entire story.


	11. Are You Ready For Zwei?

The stadium was filled once again with all of the audience getting ready for an epic battle. This was to be the last time anyone set foot in this place and Oobleck made an announcement confirming just that.

" _Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm your host Oobleck._ " Oobleck said through the mic like always.

" _And your co-host Port._ " Port said through his mic as well.

" _And after many fights both won and lost, we now come down to the finals! After this match, there will be no more fights as the tournament is over! obviously. However, that doesn't mean the festival will be over as well. Thanks to the other academies, the festival is still going to be on until Friday. But let's not focus on that and let's just get right to the good stuff shall we? Our final match is if you haven't been paying attention to the brackets, is the final teams of two consisting of possibly the best fighters of all time, It's Bridget and Zack from Shade up against Emerald and Mercury from Haven!_ " Oobleck announced hyping it up as much as possible. The audience clapped as the fighters came on stage with the audience members consisting of students from Shade and Haven cheering and whistling, each of them hoping their team would win.

" _Our theme for this match is quite special, since it is the final match it's only right that it's given the best theme of all._ " Oobleck said before giving away what it was. " _The theme for today, is set in the Oooold West!_ " The floor started to construct into a theme but it wasn't the theme that Oobleck mentioned. Instead a bunch of stars and rainbows formed with the rainbows being in the shape of a track and the stars were just for decoration. Once the track was fully formed, a banner came up with text on it that read 'RAINBOW ROAD'. Everyone was quite confused as to why Oobleck mentioned the theme was the old west when clearly it did not seem like that at all. As soon as Oobleck saw what was formed, he knew that it was not what he thought was going to form.

" _Oh. Hang on a minute folks, there seems to be a problem with the fight theme generator. I'll fix it right now._ " Oobleck said as he saw what was formed and had to switch it off. Oobleck then got off his chair and took a look at the generator's controls, seeing a few buttons that were on when they were meant to be off and even a few buttons that were off when they should be on.

" _OK, who's been fiddling around with these controls?_ " Oobleck asked in his head seeing what the problem was. He then fixed the problem by switching on the buttons that were off when they should be on and switching off buttons that were on and meant to be off. Once he had done that, he went over to the switch that turned the generator on and activated it. The arena started to form the correct theme he had said with the ground turning into sand and some cacti had grown along with it. There was also some tumbleweed that bounced from one end of the ring to the next, seemingly like it had been formed from the ring and then disappeared when it reached the other end.

" _That's more like it._ " Oobleck said seeing that the arena had formed the correct theme. " _LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!_ " Oobleck then switched off his mic and watched the match go down. Port then did the same but asked Oobleck about something like always.

" _So what went wrong Oobleck?_ " Port asked talking about the generator but not being clear enough.

" _What went wrong with what?_ " Oobleck asked back not knowing what Port was talking about.

" _You said that the generator had some problems and needed fixing, what were those problems exactly?_ " Port asked having to be more specific.

" _Ah. Well for some reason, someone had been messing around with the buttons over there and that resulted in some of them being off when they were meant to be on and a few others being on when they were meant to be off._ " Oobleck explained.

" _Oh. Who's done that then?_ " Port asked knowing it wasn't him.

" _I don't know hence why I said someone._ " Oobleck replied. " _Once this match is finished, i'm gonna ask the technicians about this as their my first guess. I won't ask you though, out of all the people in this place I suspect you the least._ "

" _Thanks for that, also I don't really know how that generator works or any sort of electronic thing._ " Port said distancing himself from being the culprit.

" _Yeah you proved that already by almost destroying everyone's hearing, including mine._ " Oobleck said bringing up an unfortunate event in the tournament.

" _That was an honest mistake!_ " Port said before having to say why he did what he did. " _If I hadn't found the technician working on that specific match out cold in the room I wouldn't have had to improvise!_ "

" _Yeah sure._ " Oobleck said before turning his attention to the fight down in the arena. Whilst Oobleck and Port were talking about the generator error and not paying attention to the fight, the fighters chose their targets and went into battle as soon as Oobleck said for it to start. This caused a little split up in the teams however as Bridget was going for Emerald, Zack was going for Mercury and both Emerald and Mercury were both focusing fire on whoever would attack them first. Once they started fighting, the audience members from Shade and Haven were both cheering on with the members of Shade cheering on for Bridget and Zack and Haven obviously doing the same for Emerald and Mercury.

" _COME ON! WIN THIS FOR US!_ " The audience members of Shade and Haven chanted. The rest of the audience was just watching intently to see who would win. They didn't bother cheering as none of the fighters were from their academy. After a few minutes of brawling and only about ten percent of the punches and kicks being thrown actually landing with the rest being blocked, Zack's strength started to overpower Mercury's as his blocks starting to become more sloppy, his punches all sluggish and slow and his kicks not even reaching Zack's stomach. With this Zack eventually got the upper hand and was able to land every attack move he did on Mercury. Mercury tried his best to fight on despite the pummelling Zack was giving him and the audience members of Haven were not liking what they were seeing whereas the audience members of Shade were enjoying this as much as possible. After a while, Mercury was just stunned from the thrashing he was getting from Zack. Zack then stopped to see this but immediately punched his hand with his fist twice before delivering a powerful final blow to Mercury's face, sending him straight to the floor and knocking him out of the tournament.

" _NOOOO!_ " Some audience members of Haven shouted in disapproval as they saw Mercury go down with the other members just making noises of dismay. This was an uneven match now and they could feel the victory slipping out of their hands. The audience members of Shade however were absolutely loving these odds as it increased their chance of winning. Although she had been focused on Emerald for the whole match, Bridget heard the noises that the audience members of Haven made when they saw Mercury go down and turned around to see in the corner of her eye that Mercury was out cold. This was of course almost immediately interrupted by Emerald's fist slamming into her jaw and she reacted by looking back at Emerald and as she saw Emerald go in for another punch, she managed to grab her by the wrist stopping her momentum and with her free hand grabbed Emerald's furthest shoulder and spun her around facing away from her. Emerald tried to get out of it by punching Bridget with her free hand but Bridget managed to grab hold of her wrist again and was able to get Emerald's arms locked together.

" _Let go of me!_ " Emerald cried trying to break free from Bridget's grip. Zack heard this and turned around to see Bridget holding Emerald in a vulnerable position. Zack knew what Bridget was telling him and he obviously went along with it seeing how she made it so much easier. Zack then started to walk over to Emerald loving how this turned around in his and Bridget's favour.

" _Easy win easy win._ " Zack said with a smirk. As he finally got to Emerald who was still trying to get out of the position Bridget put her in, Zack slapped his fist about twice before delivering his punches straight to Emerald's face smiling as he did so. Emerald tried as hard as she could to free herself from Bridget's grasp but Bridget was too strong for her and Zack just pummelling her to death was not helping either. The audience members of Haven were in complete awe as they saw what was happening in front of them with a lot of them shielding their eyes as they couldn't bear to watch this. It was bad enough that they worked so hard for it not to matter in the end but this was just purely done to add more salt in the wound. The audience members of Shade however hadn't changed their reaction in the slightest. Although this wasn't the most honourable win, it's still a win to them regardless and this win meant everything. After some time of just getting punched over and over Emerald eventually realised that although Bridget had her arms locked together; her legs were still free and now acknowledging this she jumped up and kicked with both her feet managing to land them directly on Zack's stomach area. Zack stumbled way back as Emerald made that powerful blow to his stomach but managed to prevent himself from falling over. Unfortunately the sudden and powerful boot had knocked the wind out of him quite badly and it prevented him to continue getting their easy win. After making that kick, Emerald also felt a lot less force from Bridget's hands on her arms and saw that Bridget had her attention on Zack rather than her. With most of the remaining strength she had, Emerald crouched down to bring Bridget over her shoulder and had her slam onto the ground breaking the hold she put her in. The audience members of Shade were shocked to see this happen with even some dreading it. What felt like should've been an easy win was starting to become an embarrassing defeat for them. The audience members of Haven were also surprised to see this but had a more positive vibe and some of them even got the attention of the members covering their eyes to watch the arena again. Emerald now free, went up to Zack who was still trying to recover from having the wind knocked out of him and started punching him with Zack having no means to defend himself. Emerald continuously beat Zack up until they reached the edge of the arena and Zack at this point was just so dazed that he seemed drunk despite not having any alcohol at all. Emerald then layed one last punch to Zack making him collapse to the floor outside the arena. The audience members of Shade made the same noises as the audience members of Haven did when they saw Mercury go down as they saw Zack get knocked out. What they were worried about a few seconds ago started to feel like reality. The audience members of Haven however started cheering seeing as the match had managed to become even again. After seeing Zack go down, Emerald turned around to see Bridget who had recovered from the slam to the floor look at her with a serious expression.

" _Oh you wanna play rough? Let's play rough._ " Bridget said before taking out her bo staff and charging towards Emerald. Emerald also charged towards Bridget knowing what she intended to do. When she got a close enough distance, Bridget then swung her bo staff up and then immediately swung it back down to hit Emerald with it whilst still running towards her. Emerald saw this and managed to grab onto the bo staff before it smacked her stopping Bridget's momentum entirely. Bridget then pulled her bo staff away from Emerald's hands before taking another swing but Emerald managed to dodge out of the way before it hit her. Bridget then swung her bo staff a few more times but none of them landed a hit as Emerald kept dodging out the way. Eventually Bridget was getting annoyed that this wasn't going anywhere and changed from swinging her bo staff to a fast jab motion into Emerald's stomach. Surprisingly, Bridget landed the jab as Emerald was not expecting it and got caught off guard. Bridget now happy she got a hit on Emerald, swung her bo staff again and hit Emerald across the face putting her straight onto the ground. The audience members of Haven started to dislike this already, feeling like Emerald's surprising performance was about to go down the drain. The audience members of Shade however, were glad to be winning again and their embarrassing defeat they were worried about wasn't gonna happen thankfully. Despite the couple of painful hits she received from Bridget's bo staff, Emerald was able to get up from the floor and recover quite quickly. Once she had though, she saw Bridget charge at her again with her bo staff. Emerald didn't move this time though, she waited for Bridget to make her move before she did anything. While still running, Bridget then went for the same swing again as she got to the close enough distance like before but Emerald was able to grab the staff before it hit her again. This time though, Emerald made sure she had more of a firm grip on the staff to not give Bridget the chance to push her away. Bridget tried to get her staff back but Emerald was not letting go. After a short while of them trying to get a hold of the weapon, Emerald brought her leg up and kicked Bridget in the upper shin forcing her to let go of the staff. After stumbling back, Bridget looked up to see Emerald holding her staff but not charging at her. Instead, Emerald threw the staff out the fighting ring and far enough to be irretrievable without going out. Frustrated, Bridget charged at Emerald once again but only armed with her fists. Emerald saw this and got ready before Bridget went in for a strike. A brawl then started between Bridget and Emerald which didn't last too long due to Bridget's frustration that made her swing wild punches which did hit a couple times but otherwise just missed completely or was blocked by Emerald. Eventually Bridget wore herself out completely and Emerald took full advantage of the situation. With the remaining strength she had, Emerald then layed an onslaught of jabs on Bridget with all of them hitting dead on as Bridget was too tired to defend herself. The audience members of Haven were cheering this on, seeing as this would give them the victory. However the audience members of Shade were in shock and dread as what they were afraid of has now come back as a full on reality. Soon enough, Bridget was on the verge of almost falling out of the ring. However despite being severely beaten from Emerald's blows she managed to stay inside the ring. Emerald saw how close she was to getting out and decided to step back a little bit before jumping up to deliver one final kick to end the match.

" _No._ " Bridget said weakly as she saw Emerald jump up to kick her. As the kick landed on Bridget's face, Bridget spun a whole 180 degrees in the air before landing flat on her face on the ground outside the ring. The match had come to an end with confetti popping everywhere and the screen showing the statistics of the tournament changing to Emerald's, Mercury's and Cinder's faces along with big green text that said 'WINNERS'. The audience members of Haven exploded with cheers and whistles as they saw that they won the whole thing. The audience members of Shade were just miserable, not even bothering to clap as they came so far and it not even mattering in the end. As for the rest of the audience members from other academies, they just clapped for the fuck of it. They hadn't won but decided to show a bit of support for the ones who did.

" _And there we have it ladies and gentlemen! The winners of the Vytal Festival tournament are... Emerald, Mercury and Cinder from Haven Academy!_ " Oobleck shouted with delight through the microphone he switched on just as the fight ended. " _As I mentioned before the match started, this isn't the end of the festival as it will continue on until Friday but the tournament is now officially over! Thanks to all the academies that took part in it and I wish you all the best. This is Oobleck, signing off._ " Oobleck then switched off his microphone as he finished his statements. Port then asked him about something.

" _Did you really have to be that extravagant on announcing the winners?_ " Port asked.

" _Well, they did win the tournament. It's quite an achievement for someone to win something big like this especially considering the competition._ " Oobleck answered.

" _Yeah I get that, but I think the winners were getting enough cheering from the audience crowd. Didn't feel like it was necessary for you to yell the winners through the microphone._ " Port said back.

" _Felt like it was the only time I could do it._ " Oobleck mentioned.

" _Huh? What you talking about?_ " Port asked not understanding at all what that meant.

" _I mean look around you Port, when will be the next time we get to use these things? Only the next time we have a tournament at this academy of Beacon and I highly doubt it'll be soon. Best to use it while we have it rather than let it sit around unused for years at the next tournament._ " Oobleck said with solid points.

" _Huh, that is quite true actually now that you mention it._ " Port said thinking about it. " _Guess I could have a little play around before we leave._ "

" _Nooo no no no wait wait wait._ " Oobleck said realizing something. " _I should've said it's best to use it while we have it if you know what you're doing with it._ "

" _Well now that's just confusing._ " Port said feeling like Oobleck was not sending him clear signals. " _You just said to use some stuff before we leave and now your saying dont._ "

 _"I didn't say you couldn't use the stuff we have in here, I said only use it if you know what it does._ " Oobleck said before asking Port a serious question. " _Do you know what any of this stuff does?_ "

" _Well I-_ " Port started to say before realizing Oobleck had made an excellent question. " _God damn your right, I have no idea what any of this stuff does._ "

" _Thought so._ " Oobleck said. " _Had to quickly correct myself or you'd end up making everyone deaf again._ "

" _Yeah thanks for that reminder AGAIN._ " Port said sarcastically. " _What're you going to use before we leave then?_ "

" _Nothing._ " Oobleck replied surprisingly.

" _Wh-What? Are you serious?_ " Port asked shocked at Oobleck's response.

" _Well yeah, I already made my announcement through the mic and I don't feel like using anything else._ " Oobleck stated.

" _So there was no point in you mentioning that we could use this equipment before we leave instead of leaving it unused for years then._ " Port said mentioning Oobleck's previous comment.

" _Not really, I would've thought you did have some knowledge on what some of this stuff does but you just said you don't._ " Oobleck said back.

" _Yep, I sure did._ " Port said. " _Guess we might as well head out now._ "

" _Right behind you._ " Oobleck said. Port then started to leave the booth with Oobleck following behind. Just before he left, Oobleck got his hand ready to switch all the equipment off.

" _Goodbye announcement booth._ " Oobleck said before flicking the switch to power down the equipment in the booth and then closing the door that lead to the hallway. Meanwhile, back down in the arena. Everyone in the audience had left the stadium. The only people in the stadium was Emerald who was standing strong and bold but Bridget, Zack and Mercury were still on the ground unconscious. Literally a few seconds later however, Mercury started to regain consciousness and all he could hear was muffled cheering with his vision being a complete blur. He then slowly got up whilst his vision and hearing got better and clearer. Once they were both like normal, Mercury looked around to see what was going on. He saw his two opponents laying on the ground not moving. He looked up to see Emerald standing proudly like she accomplished something and he also looked up further to see on the statistics board with him, Emerald and Cinder with the big green text that spelt 'WINNERS'. Once he understood what was happening, a massive feeling of joy built up inside Mercury as he looked back at Emerald.

" _Oh my god, YOU DID IT!_ " Mercury yelled unable to suppress his excitement. He then ran over to Emerald and jumped up a little bit before giving her the happiest hug he's ever done. Emerald although stumbled a little as Mercury suddenly grabbed her, embraced his hug as she knew he was joyous. Moments later, Bridget and Zack also started to regain consciousness with Bridget slightly lagging behind Zack on the recovery part. Zack looked around once he could see and hear clearly and once he fully saw what was going on he was not liking it one bit. Once he saw Bridget finally get up, he rushed over to her, grabbed her by the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes catching her completely off-guard.

" _Please, tell me i'm having a nightmare. None of what's happening is real and it's just a figure of my imagination._ " Zack pleaded trying not to believe they just lost the tournament.

" _I'm sorry Zack, it's real. We lost._ " Bridget said bringing the bad news straight to Zack's face.

" _No! No no no no no. I can't accept this! Oh I know, I'll pinch myself to wake myself up!_ " Zack said letting go of Bridget and still trying desperately to refuse that he lost. Zack then pinch himself on the arm in an attempt to wake up from his supposed nightmare but nothing happened. He kept on trying the same thing eventually in a frenzy to try and apparently wake himself up but it was no use.

" _COME OOOOOONNN FUCK!_ " Zack yelled finally accepting that he unfortunately lost. " _All that hard work, training for a win. Wasted, flushed down the drain._ "

" _Aw come on Zack, don't be so hard on yourself. We still did good and there's always next time._ " Bridget said trying to look on the bright side.

" _WHAT?! How can you say we still did good?!_ " Zack yelled shocked at Bridget's comment. " _We were this close to winning! THIS CLOSE! And we still managed to fuck it up!_ "

" _Yeah but, we did our best and we got to the finals._ " Bridget said trying to assure Zack it's fine. " _That's still an achievement and it's not like we got knocked out on our first match._ "

" _Have you not heard what the announcers said?!_ " Zack shouted. " _You either win or get jack shit! There's no fucking prize for coming in second Bridget!_ "

" _Is that all you care about? Winning?_ " Bridget asked starting to dislike Zack's attitude. " _I always thought that it's taking part that counts, not be a massive try-hard and get all moody when you lose._ "

" _Bridget, it's a tournament!_ " Zack said sternly. " _Everyone is going to be a try-hard and don't forget that our whole academy was watching, Hello?_ "

" _What's your point about that?_ " Bridget asked confused as to why Zack would bring up that their academy was watching. " _Why bring up the fact our academy was watching us then?_ "

" _They were expecting us to win._ " Zack said knowing the mentality of his academy sorta. " _If they couldn't win the tournament themselves, they expect us to do so._ " As Bridget and Zack were having their little argument, Mercury and Emerald had been hearing the whole thing go down and were a bit confused as to what they were talking about. All they got was that one was angry about losing and the other was trying to calm him down. Despite parts of him telling him not to, Mercury slowly made his way over to Bridget and Zack to make amends. Eventually, Bridget caught a glimpse of Mercury walking over and noted Zack about this. Zack turned around and looked at Mercury with a cold expression.

" _What do you want?!_ " Zack asked rudely.

" _Whoa whoa, I just came over to say good game._ " Mercury said trying not to escalate the situation. " _You both did amazing even though you lost and I just want to be a good sport and make sure there's no bad blood between us. GG?_ " Mercury raised his hand to propose a handshake, showing how excellent his sportsmanship was. Zack saw this but was still bitter from his defeat.

" _Piss Off._ " Zack snarled before turning away to storm out the arena with Bridget following him. Mercury was left hanging but lowered his arm as he knew the opposite team was clearly not going to shake his hand.

" _Well it was worth a try._ " Mercury thought as he saw the team leave. Mercury then also made his way out the arena but not before Emerald made a bit of a snarky comment.

" _So how'd that go? You make some new friends?_ " Emerald asked mockingly.

" _I'd rather not talk about it._ " Mercury responded still making his way out the arena. Emerald also followed him out as well eventually leaving the stadium completely empty. Later on that day, a news program had broadcasted called The Philip Setango Show and had it's normal intro being played before the presenter faded in.

" _Sup ya beautiful bastards hope ya havin' a fantastic Tuesday welcome back to The Philip Setango Show and let's just jump into it._ " The presenter said saying his normal intro speech before telling the news. " _The first thing we're gonna be talking about today is the Vytal Festival Tournament that took place at Vale. For those of you who don't know, the Vytal Festival is an event that happens every two years where each kingdom comes together at one of the kingdoms chosen to host the event and celebrate a time of diversity and unity. It's also very famously known for it's tournament where students from a huntsmen academy fight in teams or 1-on-1's against students from another huntsman academy with everyone else including us watching. And before you ask, no. No one dies if they lose the tournament... As far as we know. But the reason we're talking about this today is aside from the fact that this marks the 40th time this event was held which is quite the milestone, it's also been announced that after many matches we finally have our winners of the tournament! And thanks to the awesome people of Vale we were able to get a live interview with said winners! I've also gotten word that the interview is now ready to go and we can see it happen with our lovely reporter, Vivian Quartz! I'll go ahead and let Vivian take it from here._ " Just before the presenter said the reporters name, a small picture faded in beside the presenter which had a lady with a microphone standing near Emerald, Mercury and Cinder who were all wearing medals to show that they won the tournament. As the presenter finished talking, the picture that faded in fully took over the screen and had actually started moving.

" _Thank you Philip, I'm here today in Vale standing next to the winners of the tournament and the questions just cannot wait!_ " The lady holding the microphone who was presumably Vivian Quartz said before turning to Emerald, Mercury and Cinder to ask the questions.

" _So you've all managed to win the tournament, how does it feel to win something like this?_ " Vivian Quartz asked before putting the microphone near the trio.

" _Feels pretty good._ " Emerald replied quickly. " _Have to admit though, wasn't expecting to win considering the competition we were up against._ "

" _Will we be expecting you three back in the next tournament and if so, do you hope to win again?_ " Vivian asked going straight to the next question.

" _It's hard to imagine so._ " Mercury replied. " _I don't mean that as in we're not returning, we loved this tournament and would love to go through it again but a second win right after the first doesn't seem likely. We'll try our best for sure and if we happen to pull another surprise victory, then there's probably something wrong with how the academies are training their students if ya catch my drift._ "

" _OK, since you've been saying that it was a surprise that you won this whole thing. Who were you expecting to win out of everyone you went up against?_ " Vivian asked noticing that they kept saying it was major luck that won them the tournament.

" _Although we never really got to fight them in the tournament, there was a team that we all thought had the best chance of winning and that was team RWBY._ " Cinder replied. " _Despite a few controversies that happened within the tournament which none of us want to talk about, the reason we chose them over all the other teams is that they had brought down that asshole known as Roman Torchwood like 2 years ago. If that isn't a good enough example then I don't know what is._ _That being said though, there were some other teams who also had a fairly good chance as well but from what I know they all belonged to the same academy as team RWBY._ "

" _OK and last question, is there anyone you want to thank or give a shout out to before we wrap up this interview?_ " Vivian asked telling them this was the last question.

" _Well aside from RWBY who she had already mentioned, there's an organisation I want to give a shout out to personally._ " Emerald mentioned before giving the shout out. " _The organisation is called PATA, what they do is they take good care of cute animals and stop any form of animal cruelty imaginable and the reason why i'm shouting them out is because my dad works for them. Love ya Dad!_ "

" _Alright well that's all the questions. Thanks for giving us the time for an interview._ " Vivian said ending the interview.

" _No problem._ " Emerald, Cinder and Mercury all replied.

" _Well, we're done here. Back over to you Philip in the studio._ " Vivian said before the presenter who was now known as Philip came back on screen with Vivian now just a still image again next to Philip.

" _Alright it's very interesting to see what the face of a winner looks like._ " Philip said giving his take on the interview. " _So there was our interview and I gotta say they are some of the most down to earth winners I have ever seen for this kind of achievement. And what I mean by that is normally when someone wins this tournament they would be full of excitement and joy which is highlighted in this clip ten years ago when these boys won the tournament._ " Philip said before a clip showing four guys jumping around in a huddled circle chanting that they won the tournament.

" _AAAAYYYYOO! WE WAWN THE FUCKIN TOURNUYMENT! AAAAYYYYOO! WE WAWN THE FUCKIN TOURNUYMENT!_ " The four guys chanted whilst jumping in a clockwise direction. When the clip was finished, it cut back to Philip giving more of his opinion.

" _Oh how the times have changed. So there was my opinion and since this is the Philip Setango Show where I give my opinion first and then it's all about the conversation so I wanna know, what're your thoughts here? Do you think they deserve the win or nah not really? Do you think we made the best interview in the whole world or did you think it was garbage and we should never do it again? Either way, Let us know in our email box or bootube comment section. And from that I wanna share some stuff I love today in today in awesome brought to you by-_ " The video was suddenly cut off by Blake who was watching it on her scroll in bed with Yang.

" _Oh, why'd you stop the video? it wasn't finished yet._ " Yang said wondering why Blake cut the video short.

" _Yang, I have no interest in news. I only wanted to see the interview and nothing else. Maybe we'll watch the rest later on._ " Blake said setting her scroll on the desk aside.

" _Alright, y'know i'm still surprised they even won. When I first saw them when the festival started I thought they weren't going to win their first match let alone the whole thing._ " Yang mentioned obviously talking about Emerald, Mercury and Cinder.

" _Well, you're not alone I didn't think they were gonna last long either. Though looking at that interview their just as shocked as you are._ " Blake said looking back to the interview they just watched.

" _Of course and now that this whole tournament thing is over and we can do whatever we want for some days I have to admit, i'm fuckin' horny as hell._ " Yang admitted given the lack of sex they've been doing once the tournament started.

" _Me too, I could use this after all the training and fighting we've been going through with barely any 'action' in the middle._ " Blake also admitted having similar feelings like Yang. They then both took each other's clothes off and Blake even took off her bow that covered her little cat ears and got ready for a nice heated session that would relieve them from all the tension they went through with the tournament. Also in the room was Zwei who had heard and saw what the girls said and did. even them taking off all their clothes much to his excitement.

" _Ready for some hot lovin'?_ " Blake asked already on top of Yang.

" _You know it but, one last thing._ " Yang said bringing Blake back on the bed beside her with Blake a little confused until Yang mentioned something else. " _We should get our secret other lover involved. I think it's been a while since he's had some fun don't ya think?_ "

" _Wha-? Ohhh._ " Blake said not understanding what Yang meant at first but realised shortly after. " _I'll call him over._ " Blake then whistled to which Zwei perked his ears up and got more excited as Blake and Yang looked at him lustfully while still laying on their bed completely naked.

" _Oh hey big boy, wanna have some fun?_ " Blake asked spreading her legs and Yang also doing the same thing. Zwei was overwhelmed with joy. This was a perfect time to be alive. His two sexy lovers about to have the best night of debauchery and they wanted him to join them on the fun.

" _Bow Chicka Bow Wow._ " Zwei thought seeing the greatness being presented to him. He then ran up to the bed, got on top of it and licked Blake out like there was no tomorrow. Blake moaned in pleasure as she felt Zwei's tongue clean her pussy. Yang got involved by kissing Blake and also put her hand on one of Blake's breasts. After a while, Zwei switched it up and inserted his penis into Blake's pussy and started thrusting. Blake started moaning more intensely than when Zwei was just licking her pussy and Yang was still making out with her and fondling her breast. Although he hadn't came, Zwei stopped thrusting and took his dick out Blake's pussy and went over to Yang's to do what he just did with Blake's. Yang also moaned in pleasure as Zwei licked her out and Blake also returned the favour by doing what Yang did to her while Zwei was having his way with her. After some time of licking Yang, Zwei didn't put his dick inside her though as he wasn't done with Blake yet. He went over to Blake and inserted his dick back inside her, thrusting hard and deep into her until he reached his climax.

" _AAAaaaahhuuhhh..._ " Blake moaned as Zwei finished inside her. The feeling she got from this was such a relief and even brought her back to when she did this the first time. Although it was quite a shock and felt wrong at the time, she was glad she went through with it as she wouldn't get this amazing pleasure if she hadn't. After a little bit, Zwei slowly ejected himself out of Blake fully disconnecting the link to his dick and Blake's vag that was the string of cum as he pulled out. Zwei then went over to Yang but didn't do what he did with Blake and instead, put his head under Yang's back and tried to flip her over. Yang was a bit confused as to what Zwei was doing but eventually she caught on and knew what Zwei wanted her to do and laid down on the bed on her stomach. Zwei was very happy that he got Yang to do what he wanted and climbed on top of her to slide his penis in between her soft thicc buns. Yang was overwhelmed with pleasure as she felt Zwei ram her hard and deep in the ass, she hadn't had anything shoved up there in so long and to finally live that moment again was amazing. Blake watched this whilst touching and fingering her pussy, mixing in Zwei's love fluid's with her own as she pleased herself. She also got into the same position as Yang when she was done in case Zwei wanted to do the same thing to her with what he was doing to Yang. After some time, Zwei eventually finished inside Yang and pulled out when he let out all his juice. He got off Yang and saw that Blake was ready for the same thing to which he went over to her so he could repeat what he did.

" _Your turn._ " Zwei thought as he thrusted into Blake's anus. Blake had a very similar reaction to Yang as she felt Zwei penetrate her. Although Zwei was no where near as big as Yang's dildo that was once thrusted into her, Zwei was big enough to satisfy her. Zwei started his hard and deep fuck motion inside Blake's ass giving both Blake and himself waves of pleasure until he hit his climax yet again. As he finished blowing more of his load inside Blake's warm ass, Zwei pulled out and let himself fall onto the bed with his throbbing hard cock still out in the open as he layed on his back.

" _Aaaahhhh..._ " Zwei thought still overcome with pleasure after what he did with Blake and Yang. Blake and Yang both got up and started making out with each other, getting themselves more aroused as they danced their tongues in each other's mouths. They then broke apart after some time and looked at each other lustfully. Blake then made a suggestion that she knew Yang wouldn't turn down.

" _You thinkin' what i'm thinkin'?_ " Blake asked hinting towards Zwei's dog meat with her eyes. Yang saw what Blake was suggesting and gave her the answer she was expecting.

" _Let's fuckin' do it._ " Yang remarked wanting to waste no time. Both her and Blake got into a position where they could both satisfy Zwei by going on to all fours, placing themselves in the perfect position from Zwei's chode and leaned down to place their tongues on it and dragged them all around it. Zwei was filled with immense joy as he felt his lover's tongues glide all over his schlong even though Blake had already done this with him not long ago but to have both her and Yang do it was not only amazing, but unique enough for a new experience. After some time though, Yang started going further down on Zwei by dragging her tongue down to his little dog testes. Blake noticed this and dragged her tongue straight up to the top of Zwei's dog meat and put her mouth over it.

" _Ohhh YEEEAAAH!_ " Zwei thought taking in all this pleasure. His lovers somehow knew how to really satisfy him despite being completely different species and he didn't want them to stop this anytime soon. After another while, Yang went more down on Zwei by licking past his gooch and onto his ass crack so she could perform a rim-job. This also gave Blake room to take in more of Zwei and used it to her advantage. Zwei was a little uncomfortable as he felt Yang's tongue circle around his butt hole, but he eventually got used to it and found it quite enjoyable along with Blake giving him head which he also enjoyed. Despite not wanting her too, Blake suddenly decided to stop what she was doing and fall back on the bed which also prompted Yang to stop aswell. Zwei went over to Blake and looked at her quizzically for a little bit until he got himself in a position to where his ding dong was hanging just above Blake's mouth. Looking back hoping that it was in the right place and it was, Zwei thrusted his meat straight into Blake's mouth to get that feeling of pleasure that was once stopped unexpectedly. Although she stopped suddenly from the last position, Blake didn't stop Zwei from thrusting into her mouth as that's what she wanted him to do. She wanted Zwei to be the dominant one when he finishes inside her mouth. After getting a few of Zwei's stray hairs out of her mouth, Yang went down to spread Blake's legs and started licking Blake's pussy whilst Zwei continued to fuck Blake's mouth. Just before he let pleasure take over, Zwei happened to finally notice Blake's cute little cat ears which took him a little bit by surprise.

" _Oh wow, she really is a cat. I didn't know about this._ " Zwei thought having seen Blake's cat ears for the first time. This didn't stop him from thrusting however, instead he leaned forward so he could lick one of them a few times before placing his whole mouth over it to start gently nibbling on it. Blake had obviously felt all this but didn't think it was much of a problem until Zwei started nibbling them. When Zwei was nibbling on them however, Blake almost wanted to stop this but he was doing it ever so gently and he hadn't stopped himself from thrusting into her mouth as he did this along with Yang munching on her carpet that she quickly let Zwei continue.

" _I've always had a thing for cats._ " Zwei thought as he continued to nibble and suck on Blake's cat ear in a gentle, loving way. As she got slightly bored of just licking Blake's pussy, Yang took it to the next level by inserting both her index and middle finger inside Blake's pussy and even inserted her pinky inside Blake's asshole. Blake was blown away with how much pleasure she was receiving, Zwei was doing a good job as it is but for Yang to switch it up by putting two in the pink and one in the stink was incredible. Yang started to push her fingers in and out in a nice rhythm which was slow at first, but she gradually sped up and Blake was starting to feel like she could cum soon and so did Zwei coincidentally.

" _Mmmmmm... Blake._ " Zwei thought as he blew all his load straight down Blake's throat. As she took in all of Zwei's semen, Blake had also screamed in pleasure which was muffled from Zwei's knot that was still in her mouth as she squirted out her cum juice from Yang's fingering. The juice got all over Yang's face and Yang got it off her face with her hand and lapped it all up and swallowed like the cum slut she is. Zwei got off from his position and fell on to the bed on his back again after he felt it was right to and Blake and Yang were still eager to carry this on despite that they had received so much pleasure already. Blake positioned herself to where her pussy was right on Zwei's face and Yang positioned herself to where her pussy was right on top of Zwei's throbbing rod. Zwei seeing as his lovers still wanted more, started licking Blake out to satisfy her and Yang slowly eased down on Zwei's meat until she hit the base and proceeded to make a rhythm that was slow in high tempo. As this went on, Blake then meowed in pleasure which was something she'd never done before. It was pure bliss, any fear of dogs she had was pretty much non-existent at this point and she felt like she could fuck a whole pack of dogs both young and old. Although no-one had technically finished, Blake and Yang decided to swap around so Yang was the one getting a licking from Zwei whilst Blake cowgirled on Zwei's ding dong. Although this seemed almost identical at first except for the swap, Yang suddenly got more forceful with Zwei by putting her hand on his head and pulling him in more to her vagina. Zwei made eye-contact with Yang as he saw nothing but raging lust in her eyes as she held him hard and mellow.

" _I won't let you stop my little toy pet._ " Yang said through her teeth. Although he was caught off guard by this and that Yang suddenly got creepy with this, Zwei still continued to lick Yang whilst Blake cowgirled on his doghood. After another while, Yang and Zwei started to cum again with Yang squirting all over Zwei's face and the bed and Zwei shooting more loads into Blake's pussy. As Yang and Zwei both finished, the room became light and dark. Zwei saw the pain and the pleasure, there was nobody but him, 'body but Yang, 'body but Blake, 'body but them, bodies together. Yang and Blake both got off Zwei finally, laying back on the bed and Zwei went up to Blake again after having some time to cool down after gone through so much. Using his tongue, he started to lick one of Blake's breasts prompting Blake to pull him in closer. Blake loved to hold him close, tonight and always and loved the thought of waking up next to him along with Yang. Zwei then proceeded to climb on board Blake so he could put his face in between Blake's tits to do a motorboat impression and use his paws to fondle them as well.

" _WOW! These things are amazing!_ " Zwei thought as he had fun with Blake's jugs. Blake found it both funny and adorable as she let Zwei play with her boobs she even stroked his back whilst he was having the time of his life with them and even let out a soft giggle which turned into a moan. Once he was done with Blake, he went over to Yang to see if she could let him do what he just did with Blake. Zwei climbed on top of Yang but only licked one of her breasts as he wasn't sure if Yang wanted it like Blake. Yang gave Zwei a smile of approval as she got what Zwei wanted from her.

" _Go ahead. Don't let me stop you._ " Yang said giving Zwei full permission to do what he was doing to Blake just a few seconds ago. Zwei now given the approval by Yang, put his face in between Yang's tits and did the same thing he did with Blake. Comparing Yang's tits to Blake's though, he actually liked them both as equally as each other. Although Yang's was a lot bigger, Blake still had a good enough breast size to satisfy his needs. Once he was done motorboating and fondling Yang's titties, Zwei fell back to the bed once again. Blake and Yang both got up to look at each other and Zwei as they went over the experience Zwei gave them.

" _He really enjoyed doing that with our tits didn't he?_ " Blake said seeing Zwei's happy expression. " _Guess he loves them now._ "

" _Y'know what would make him love them even more?_ " Yang said clearly suggesting something.

" _What's that?_ " Blake asked eager to hear Yang out. Yang went over to Blake and whispered in her ear. Blake understood what Yang meant and followed with her on what she said. Both Blake and Yang placed their breasts together and went down to Zwei's dog meat again to have it in between both of their breasts. Zwei was loving every second of this, feeling the tits of his lovers that he just had a fun time with now sliding up and down his chode was not only fantastic, but topped him motorboating and fondling them by a milestone. As they satisfied Zwei with their boobs, Blake and Yang made out with each other as they pleased Zwei. Yang even broke the kiss connection to lick the top of Zwei's meat whilst performing the tit-job and Blake even did the same after Yang. Although Zwei didn't finish, Blake and Yang decided to stop as Yang wanted to try something with Blake and Zwei. She told Blake what it was and how to do it but she wasn't too sure if it could work due to Zwei's small but good enough penis and his legs potentially being in the way but if it did, she knew Zwei would love it and even think it was better than what they were just doing. Zwei although puzzled at first as to why his lovers stopped rubbing their tits on his dick, went back to his state of pleasure as they got up to spread their legs as they went back down and managed to place their pussies on it. They then proceeded to rub against it giving Zwei more pleasure from the activity. Yang was a little surprised but mostly glad that this worked in her favour. The uncertainty she had before was swept away as her and Blake were able to please themselves and Zwei's breathy moans told her he was liking it also. She even asked Blake if she wanted to go faster willing to go a little risky for more pleasure. After some time, Zwei was ready to cum again. Breathing more heavily as he got closer and closer.

" _Ooohhhh Fuck, I'm gonna- OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEeeaaahhhhh..._ " Zwei thought as he came upwards and all the juice splatted down all over Yang and Blake's groins. Once Zwei had blown all his load out, Blake and Yang then got on all fours on the bed. Positioning themselves right next to each other so they could kiss with their tongues and both their rears facing Zwei. After managing to somewhat recover from the enormous amount of pleasure he went through, Zwei found himself admiring the sexy behinds of his lovers. Although Blake and Yang making out with each other was pretty hot as well, he could not take his attention off the amazing sight that was his lovers posteriors. They were just perfect, add to the fact that he has experienced them many times with the amount of sex they had and are going through now but even without having his wang in them Zwei was drawn to their perfection. Eventually Zwei was finished just looking at them and finally got himself to go another round. Zwei went up to Blake's behind and started licking her pussy, making Blake moan as she made out with Yang. As Zwei licked, he got a familiar taste of wet pussy juices that were mixed in with his own flavour. Although Zwei wasn't too sure on finding himself tasting his own semen, it didn't put him off to stop licking Blake's vag and also he licks his own privates at times so it's not something he's completely unfamiliar with. After a while, Zwei stopped licking Blake's pussy so he could stick his weiner back inside it again making Blake moan harder than when he was just licking it. Zwei immediately went into his hard and fast thrusting once he knew he had his dick where he wanted it to be, making Blake have to cut off her lips from Yang's as the pleasure was just too much. Zwei was Blake's enemy and her ally as he took what was a sweet jesture between her and Yang and replaced it with sexual bliss. Eventually, Zwei reached his climax and finished inside Blake's pink taco. Slowing his rhythm down to a stop as he filled Blake up. Despite having reached his climax already, Zwei wanted to go for more but instead of thrusting it back inside Blake's vag he aimed his dong upwards until it reached the entrance to Blake's ass. Once it did, Zwei pushed his dog meat into Blake's asshole until it took in his doghood.

" _AAAaaahhhhh..._ " Blake moaned as she felt Zwei penetrate her anus. Zwei wasted no time and immediately went back into his fast and hard thrusting motion once he felt the warmth of Blake's insides on his chode. As she felt Zwei's doghood thrust inside her, Blake's reaction consisted of more moans of pleasure that were both short and sudden and even long and drawn out. While Zwei was busy fucking Blake, Yang saw and heard the whole thing whilst playing with herself. Rubbing her wet pussy as Zwei fucked their lover, knowing that Zwei was also gonna want her and she was just getting herself ready for it. After a few more minutes of deep and hard anal fucking, Zwei found himself on the verge of hitting his climax again moaning more heavily as he continued thrusting hard into Blake. Blake didn't change her moans but she did hear that Zwei was getting close throughout all the other sounds that were present and once she felt Zwei finish, she moaned long, heavy and loud. It was loud enough that it could piss off the neighbours if they were even in the rooms in the first place. Once he stopped ejaculating, Zwei slowly pulled his rod out of Blake's backdoor and got off her as he was done with Blake.

" _That's the cat done, now it's time for the blonde._ " Zwei thought walking over to Yang so he could do the same thing he just did with Blake. He saw Yang rubbing her clit in anticipation as he went over to her making Zwei decide there was no point in licking Yang as she made herself pretty wet already. Yang stopped rubbing herself as she felt Zwei's presence close to her, knowing that he was going to do what he just did with Blake. Zwei found his way up onto Yang and positioned himself so he could thrust into her pussy, getting himself back into that feeling of sweet bliss as he thrusted hard and deep into Yang. Yang found herself loving this but she didn't want to finish before Zwei, it was both paradise and a war zone at the same time as she enjoyed Zwei fucking her but also fighting the urge to cum way sooner than Zwei. After a short while though, Yang couldn't help herself and had climaxed way sooner than when she wanted to. Although Yang had finished, Zwei wasn't done with her yet and continued his hard and deep motion for another short while until he was the one reaching his climax. As he finally got there, Zwei blew his load all inside Yang stopping his motion as he did. As his penis stopped shooting, Zwei slowly pulled it out of Yang's flaps but didn't get off her as he wasn't done with her yet. Zwei then climbed up a bit more and positioned himself so he could enter his knot into Yang's thicc ass. Yang had also let out a moan of pleasure as she felt Zwei thrust into her backdoor but wasn't as loud as Blake due to having a lot of experience with this. Zwei once again started his hard and deep thrust motion that he had been doing many times now but was still enjoyable regardless how much he had done it. Another few minutes went by and Zwei found himself on the verge of climaxing yet again. Thrusting deeper and harder than before, Zwei held on tight to Yang before he let out more of his juice inside Yang's asshole. Once he finished jizzing, Zwei pulled out of Yang and fell back on the bed taking a breather from the excessive amount of sex he had done.

" _Aaaahhhhh... Oooohhhhhh Yeaaaaahhhhhh..._ " Zwei thought looking back at what he just went through and even seeing his dog meat that was covered in his,Blake's and Yang's juices. Despite going through so much together, a burning desire built inside Blake and Yang as they were collecting themselves. As they let it take over, Blake and Yang immediately went to Zwei and spread his legs apart to lick his pipe that was covered in all of their juices. Clearly showing they were still hungry for more with eyes full of raging lust. Zwei wasn't gonna stop them though in fact, he loved how they immediately went over to him just to carry this on. Both Blake and Yang licked all over Zwei's dong and even started sucking on it to get as much of the juice as possible. They even made some moaning noises as they did this but also made some evil chuckles as well, like they were wanting to kill Zwei by doing this. But Zwei was taking no notice and was just loving how amazing this felt, his two lovers were already giving him amazing pleasure and he didn't have to do too much. It brought him back to a few months ago when it was just Blake but now that Yang is involved it's become so much better and hotter. Outside the room, no-one was around. All there was was just the hallway of empty rooms save for the room that had Blake, Yang and Zwei in it, and the hallway which had no-one walking down it. Not long after though, Professor Oobleck was strolling along the far end of the hallway. Enjoying his free time as the tournament was over and he had nothing else to do. As he passed the hallway though, he heard the sounds of Blake's moans coming from the hallway which stopped in his tracks.

" _What was that?_ " Oobleck thought as he heard the strange noise. At first, he thought it was just some noise that was coming from a faulty pipe that needed repairing but then the noise came back and it sounded way more human than the last one. Because of this, Oobleck decided to investigate it by going down the hallway of empty rooms except for the one that had Blake, Yang and Zwei in it. As he got closer to the only room that wasn't empty, the noise grew louder and louder as Oobleck walked further down until he was able to pinpoint what room was making the strange noises.

" _What on earth is going on in there?!_ " Oobleck thought hearing the sounds more clearer and found them to be quite disturbing and concerning at the same time. Oobleck tried to see if he could see something by peeping through the keyhole but didn't get much information from it due the hole being really small and completely stationary. Having no other option, Oobleck slowly inched his hand onto the door handle and tried to open the door but it was locked shut. After struggling to open the door for a few moments, Oobleck immediately went to knock on the door to get the people making the noise their attention.

" _Hey! Whoever is making that noise can you open up please?_ " Oobleck asked knowing that someone had to be in there. Despite that he clearly revealed himself to be right outside the door, the noises continued still. Which made Oobleck try knocking and getting their attention again but the noise didn't stop like as if the people in the room were just ignoring him.

" _Well, they leave me with no choice._ " Oobleck thought getting a key from his pocket which basically unlocks any door at Beacon. Oobleck then inserted the key into the keyhole, unlocked the door and pushed it open but was shocked to find that the room was completely empty. Oobleck looked around the room even going into the bathroom to see where the noise was coming from but found no person in sight. Oobleck scratched his head in confusion as he was sure something didn't feel right about this. How could someone make some strange noise in this room without even being in it? But then the noise came again and Oobleck was able to notice that it came from the room next door to the one he was in.

" _Oh right, wrong room._ " Oobleck thought realizing where he went wrong. Oobleck then exited the room since he knew the answers weren't in there but closed and locked it on his way out and then approached the door he hoped was the one that had the noise in it. Inside the room that had the noise in it, Blake and Yang were both still noshing away on Zwei's one-eyed monster along with Zwei just loving every second of it. Oobleck was about to look through the keyhole like he did with the other door but then he remembered how that went last time and decided against it. Without even thinking, Oobleck immediately went for the door handle surprised to find that this one wasn't locked like the other one and opened the door to finally see what had been causing the strange noises he had been hearing. As he briefly looked around the room, Oobleck then ended up seeing Blake & Yang both naked in bed sucking on something hard. Oobleck didn't say anything, he just looked in horror at what he was witnessing with his own eyes.

" _What the fuck?!_ " Oobleck thought seeing the scene presented before him. Oobleck hesitantly went over to see what it was Blake and Yang were sucking on but didn't get to as Blake ended up seeing him causing the scene to change drastically.

" _OOBLECK! OH SHIT!_ " Blake yelled as she saw Oobleck causing her to stop sucking on Zwei and ending up showing off her naked front making Oobleck stumble back and shield his eyes with his hands. Yang obviously heard all this and stopped sucking off Zwei too and also saw Oobleck as well and knew this was a very bad sign. Zwei didn't see Oobleck though, he was wondering why his lovers stopped what they were doing and why they seemed so shaken up.

" _Hey, why'd you both stop?_ " Zwei asked in dog. He then saw that his lovers weren't even looking at him and their eyes were focused more upward. Causing him to get up and see what they were looking at and saw Oobleck shielding his eyes.

" _Do you mind?_ " Zwei asked seeing as Oobleck stopped their night of debauchery. Despite not knowing what he said, Oobleck heard Zwei and slowly brought his hand down to see him on the same bed as Blake and Yang.

" _Wha-...Is that...Oh...OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS!_ " Oobleck yelled as he saw Zwei and figured out what was actually happening before he entered the room. Oobleck continued on to leave the room but was yelling out words in horror and disgust. After seeing that whole thing go from an awkward encounter that ended in a disastrous result. Blake and Yang were almost shitting themselves on how bad this went to. Oobleck walking in on them having sex was bad enough but now that Zwei revealed himself to him, it made the whole thing even worse. Their dark secret was now exposed to someone and they knew he wouldn't keep it to himself. It's only a matter of time now before it get's revealed to everyone.

" _Shit._ "


End file.
